¿Quien eres tu?- One piece
by nico robin piscis 16
Summary: Franky y Zoro se han dado cuenta que de estos dos últimos años , que están enamorados de Robin. Pero Robin tiene un accidente y complica todo para que los dos se pueden expresar sus sentimientos a ella. Zoro x Robin o Robin x Franky. También hay un poco de Sanji x Nami. ¿ Quien ganara?
1. Capitulo 1- el rencuentro

Capitulo 1

Todo comenzó en la isla Shaobandy , donde se separaron los miembros de Sombrero de Paja hace 2 años, cerca donde estaba atracado el Sunny. Allí había 3 miembros de Sombrero de Paja corriendo por qué le perseguía la Marina dirigida por Kuma. Esos miembros eran Luffy, Sanji y Zoro. Ya que le estaban pisando los pies y había una gran cantidad de Marines. Ahora no podían luchar con ellos ya que le estaban esperando el resto de los miembros en el Sunny a punto de zarpar.

-Luffy: Vamos chicos, que nos pillan- decía sonriendo y acelerando el paso.

-Sanji: Como siempre Luffy. Siempre nos metes en líos. Se nota que en eso no has cambiado en nada durante estos últimos años- decía enfadado, ya que estaba delante de él.

-Zoro: Vamos que nos pisan los pies. Y como nos capturan. Olvidaros de más aventuras y volver a ver a los demás.

- Luffy: Jajaja. Como os he echado de menos. ¿Cómo estarán los demás? Que ganas de verlos a todos- decía entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa.

- Sanji: Yo quiero volver a ver a mi Nami y a mi Robín Z. Seguro que están hermosas las dos.- con los ojos de corazones, imaginando como están Nami y Robín. –¡Ah! Mi Nami y mi Robín Z. ¡Ya voy!-decía mientras aceleraba para poder estar pronto a las chicas.

-Zoro: Cállate cejas-rizadas, que nos van alcanzar.- dijo furioso al oír lo que decía Sanji sobre las chicas.

-Sanji: Que has dicho espadachín de mierda-parándose delante de Zoro todo furioso.

-Zoro: Lo que has oído cocinero inútil. -Parándose enfrente de Sanji.

-Sanji: Que pasa. Yo por lo menos se cuidar a las damas. No como tú que ninguna mujer se enamoraría de ti aunque fuese el último hombre del universo. Pelo de lechuga.

Golpe bajo para Zoro. Eso sí que le tuvo que doler.

-Zoro: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sabrás tú?- aun mas furioso que antes y frunciendo el ceño.

Los dos empezaron a pelearse como siempre. Olvidando de que le perseguía la Marina, a puntos de alcanzarlo. Por fin que Luffy le interrumpió y los dos detuvieron la pelea para después.

Ya veían el Sunny a sí que Luffy le grito a Franky subiendo las ultimas cosas.

-Luffy: ¡Franky - Gritando!.

- Franky: ¡Súper! . ¿Qué quieres Luffy?

-Luffy: Empieza a zarpar que nos persigue la Marina.

-Franky: Ok, Luffy. Súper.

Luffy estiro el brazo izquierdo hasta agarrarse a la barandilla de Sunny y con la derecha rodeo la cintura de Sanji y Zoro. Para los dos fue muy incómodo, ya que los dos estaban muy juntos y no se soportaban. Luego recogió su brazo hacia el barco. Así estar por fin los 3 a salvo, no del todo, porque los barcos de la Marina les estaban atacando por detrás. Así que rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, sin darse cuenta del aspecto de los demás. Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro y Luffy estuvieron devolviendo los cañones que lanzaban los barcos de la Marina hacia ellos. Mientras Franky controlando el Sunny para, que el Sunny saliese ileso.

Cuando estuvieron ya lejos de los cañones de la Marina. Se sumergieron en el fondo del mar, poniéndose así a salvo de la Marina.

Cuando ya vieron que estaban a salvo. Todos los de Sombrero de Paja se pudieron relajar. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper se pusieron alrededor de Franky alucinando la trasformación alucinante que había obtenido el ciborg estos años. Se quedaron un buen rato observando y experimentando con Franky, de lo que podía hacer.

Sanji se dirigió a Nami ya que no veía a Robín, ya que no la veía por ningún lado, pero cuando Sanji vio de pies a cabeza a Nami y el cambio de su cuerpo, qué era hermoso y brutal. Pues, Sanji empezó a comenzar a salir una hemorragia enorme por la nariz que casi se muero por desangramiento. Por fin que estaba Chopper para detenerlo.

Zoro se fue donde hacían las guardia por la noche, para echarse su siesta diaria, después de ver a todos y decirle algo a la tripulación, excepto a Robín que seguía aun desaparecida. Pero al él eso le daba igual. Así que se durmió pronto o eso parecía pero realmente estaba pensando en unas cosas importantes. Así aislándose de todos los demás.

Al rato salió Robín que salía de la habitación de las chicas. Ella salió con su alegré sonrisa y empezó a mirar a todo el mundo y le dirigió algunas palabras, excepto a Zoro que estaba en sus cosas y no le quiera molestar. Paso frente a Sanji. Sanji la vio como a Nami de arriba abajo y le volvió a salir otra vez la hemorragia de la nariz, pero esta vez peor. Chopper ya se veía cómo iba ser este viaje con Sanji.

Robín se fue directamente a Nami, que estaba en la barandilla del barco.

-Nami: ¡Hey Robín¡. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Robín: Hola navegante. Como has cambiado. Estas guapísima.

-Nami: Gracias. Pero Robín ¿dónde estabas? –decía con un poco de curiosidad.

-Robín: Pues… que mientras huimos de la Marina, pues me enganche con la barandilla y se me hecho una pequeña raja en el pareo. Por eso me he ido arreglármela.- le dedico una sonrisa a Nami.

Las dos empezaron a reírse de lo que había contado Robín. Y empezaron hablar sobre las aventuras que había pasado estos dos últimos años.

-Nami: Y por casualidad. ¿Te has enamorado de alguien estos dos últimos años? ¿O algo parecido?- con una sonrisa y una mirada de curiosidad por saber la respuesta.

-Robín: Pues no. Aun no me he enamorado. Aún estoy esperando a alguien.- se quedó mirando el paisaje del fondo del mar, en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en alguien.

- Nami: Pues estoy igual que tú. Pero se me hace raro que tú no tengas aun un príncipe azul- lo dijo como un poco decepcionada.

-Robín: Bueno yo creo que hay alguien que si te gusta a ti y no lo quieres asumir.

A Nami se le vino a alguien en la cabeza. Pero cuando el vio el rosto en la cabeza no quiso seguir por ese tema, así que volvieron con el tema anterior.

De repente se acercaba Brook hacia Robín. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de Robín le cogió de la mano y Brook se puso de rodillas. Franky que estaba todo el momento viendo lo que estaba haciendo Brook. Franky se estaba poniendo un poco celoso.

-Nami: ¿Qué pasa Brook?

-Brook: Robín. ¿Puedo hacerte una petición? – todo serio.

-Robín: Si claro, dime.- aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

Nami y Sanji estaban alucinados de la escena. También Luffy, Chopper y Usopp pero con menos importancia, más bien para ellos era como algo cómico. El más pendiente de todos era Franky que ya se estaba hay imaginando cualquier cosa. Pero la primera que se le ocurría que se iba a declarar o algo por el estilo.

-Brook: ¿Me puedes enseñar las bragas?- lo dijo sin más.

De repente el esqueleto recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza provocándole un gran chichón por parte de Franky. Robín y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción que tuvo Franky a la estupidez de Brook. Pero Franky se lo tenía que haber venido venir porque se trataba de Brook.

-Franky: Como vuelvas a decir eso, te juro que te mato- con una cara de enfado que daba miedo.

-Brook: Pero si yo ya estoy muerto. Yohoo.- empezó a reírse a carcajada.

Robín se puso entre medias de los dos para impedir que se peleasen.

-Robín: Anda déjale en el suelo. Por favor- dedicando una gran sonrisa a Franky, que hizo que se sonrojara y dejar en paz a Brook.- Gracias, Franky.

Se tranquilizó un poco Franky. Nami se olía algo y sabía que también se había dado cuenta Robín lo que le pasaba a Franky.

-Nami: ¿Y eso ,Franky?. Esa reacción…- intentando sacar información a Franky.

-Franky: Pu… pues yo, esto, pu…es.- el intentaba por todas las maneras cambiar de tema. Ya que se estaba poniendo muy nervioso por la mirada de la navegante.- Sanji ya se está haciendo de noche, porque no vas haciendo la cena que hace tiempo que no pruebo tus platos.

-Sanji: Si tienes razón, voy a preparar un festín por volvernos a reunir, y por mi Robín Z y mi Nami.-dijo con sus ojos de forma de corazones y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar la comida.

-Luffy: Si, Sanji con mucha carne.- luego le acompañaros todos en los gritos de Luffy pidiendo carne.

-Franky:¡Súper!-se había librado.

Mientras que Sanji preparaba la cena .Los demás empezaron a encender velas para poder ver por la noche y colocar sus cosas en sus habitaciones. Que con las prisas no pudieron hacerlo antes. Pero Robín se preguntaba: "¿Por qué esa reacción de antes de Franky?" y "¿Por qué Zoro no le había dicho nada?" Robín se imaginaba muchas cosas sobre esas preguntas. Pero la que más fue la primera, que fue la que dio más vuelta. Era muy raro que Franky actuase así, ya que nunca la defendía. La que siempre la defendía de esa broma era Sanji o Nami.

Mientras tantos en los pensamientos de Zoro. Estaba teniendo una conversación consigo mismo.

-Zoro: (Pensando) _Soy un completo idiota, debería de ir a verla como todos los demás. Pero la vea ¿Qué le digo?, ¿Qué hago? No sé lo que ha cambiado estos años. Es que para mí es como si fuese un libro cerrado, misterioso y hermoso. ¿Qué hago? Pero sino hago lago tarde o temprano ella puede que se enamore de otro, como Usopp, Sanji, Luffy e incluso de Franky. No creo que se enamore de Brook o de Chopper. No creo, pero siempre ha querido a Chopper como si fuera su hijo y bueno Franky… es el que ha tenido más palabra con él. Yo… necesito ayuda. Pero ¿a quién se lo digo? Jajaja. Aquí Zoro que soy capaz de luchar con miles de monstros sin ningún problema y que quiero ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. No puedo decir a la persona que me quiero, de que estoy enamorada de ella. Pero en una cosa era verdad. Que estos dos últimos años no dejo de pensar por ningún segundo en ella. Al principio no sabía lo que se trataba, pero con el tiempo se fue dándose cuenta, pero no estaba al 100% seguro de que está enamorado de ella. Podía ser otra cosa.¡Aaaaah! - estuvo así todo el rato, como si fuera un disco rayado, durante un buen rato._

Continuara…


	2. capitulo 2 - el accidente

Capítulo 2- El accidente.

Al rato Sanji salió de la cocina para avisar a todo el mundo de que la cena estaba lista. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook Franky fueron corriendo para ir poder cenar inmediatamente. Cuando llegaron estaba la cena servida en la mesa. Había de todo, carne, pescado, fruta… tenía una pinta, que a todos se les cayeron la baba a ver el festín de comida que había en la mesa.

Todos se fueron sentando. Nami y Robín se sentaron juntas y al otro lado de Robín se sentó Franky. Lo nunca visto.

Todos ya se habían sentado cuando:

-Luffy: Cuanta carne. A comer- con un cacho de carne casi en la boca.

-Robín: Espera Luffy- se levantó de la silla e iba caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Sanji: ¿Que pasa Robín-Z?-Como siempre agobiando.

-Robín: Pues que falta el espadachín. Y bueno que como es la primera cena que tenemos desde hace dos años. Deberíamos estar todos.

- Nami: Déjalo en paz seguro que está durmiendo como siempre. Y además seguro que cuando tenga hambre vendrá a pedir comida y sake. Como siempre.- mientras intentaba que Robín se sentase de nuevo entre Franky y ella.

-Sanji: Tiene razón Nami, seguro que tarde o temprano vendrá. Mejor siéntate y deja que pueda contemplar tu belleza, Robín.-mientras le cogía una mano a Robín.

-Robín: Yo le voy avisar, es que si no sería justo. ¿No?- le guiño un ojo a Sanji que le dejo O.K en seguida.

Robín salió de la cocina en silencio y todos estuvieron en silencio. Un silencio muy incómodo. Hasta que lo rompió el silencio Luffy.

-Luffy: Bien.¡pues a comer!

Sanji le dio un golpe a Luffy en la cabeza que le salió un chichón enorme así para que Luffy dejara de comer.

-Sanji: No seas mal educado, hay que esperar a Robín y al imbécil del pelo de lechuga.

-Luffy:¡Oh, Sanji! Siempre igual con Robín. Estoy empezando a creer que estás enamorado de Robín.

Ahora les golpeo Nami y Franky en la cabeza a Luffy así de tener un chichón, ahora tenía 3.

-Nami y Franky: No digas estupideces. Como Robín iba a enamorarse de Sanji.- los dos a la vez.

-Sanji: Es que soy mala persona. O ¿qué? – Sanji estaba en una esquina de la cocina de puntillas llorando por lo que le había dicho Nami y Franky.

-Nami: No quería decir eso, lo siento Sanji. En serio.

Sanji se quedó un buen rato hay en la esquina de la cocina, sin que nadie le pudiera animar. Ni si quiera Nami, ni Robín.

-Luffy: Que solo era una broma. No te pongas a si Sanji- mientras no paraba de reírse.

-Nami: Pues no ha hecho gracia.

-Luffy: Oye podemos comer por favor. Me ruguen las tripas.- tocándose los chicones que hace un rato le habían hecho.

-Nami: Si. Oye ¿no está tardo mucho Robín?-intentando cambiar de tema.

Mientras fuera de la cocina. Estaba Robín buscando a Zoro. Por fin de un buen rato le encontró donde vigilancia. Aún seguía durmiendo. A Robín le parecía adorable y guapo en ese momento. No quería levantar, pero tenía que hacerlo así que se acercó en silencio.

En los pensamiento de Zoro.

-Zoro: _Como puede que aún no la haya visto, ni aun menos haberle dicho algo. Soy un completo idiota. Pero como puede que no la haya olvidado ningún segundo desde que nos separamos. No estoy seguro si esto lo que siento es amor o puede que me confunda y sea otra cosa. Pero seguro que ella no siente lo mismo que yo. Ya que siempre la he tratado con mucha frialdad. Ni si quiera sé cómo de hermosa es ahora._

De repente un pequeño ruido hizo que el espadachín cogiese su katana y se echara encima de la que había provocado el ruido. Cómo un reflejó.

-Zoro: ¿Quién eres? identifícate.

No se dio cuenta de que la que estaba debajo de él, era Robín. Y que tenía la katana a unos pocos milímetros rozando su hermoso cuello.

-Robín: Cuanto tiempo espadachín. Lo siento si te he molestado, no era mi intención- le dedico una sonrisa al espadachín que hizo que le saliesen los colores.

Zoro se levantó rápidamente, avergonzado al reconocer la voz de Robín. Robín se quedó tumbada tocándose el cuello que casi iba ser cortado por Zoro. Zoro alzo su mano para ayudar a la arqueóloga a levantarse. Robín acepto la ayuda del peli-verde, cogiéndole la mano.

Cuando Zoro rozo la mano de Robín, sintió como una sensación de paz que nadie hubiese hecho sentir. Se sentía genial. Y en un segundo ayudo a Robín a levantarse y luego soltó la mano de Robín y dándole la espalda a Robín.

-Zoro: Lo siento Robín, no era mi intención hacerte daño- mientras se a rascaba la cabeza.

-Robín: No, lo siento yo. Se te veía muy concentrado. ¿Que estabas pensando?

-Zoro: Nada que te importe. Son cosas mías y no quiero que nadie se meta-le dijo con mucha frialdad.

Robín agacho la cabeza mirando el césped del Sunny, pero en pocos segundos la volvió la levantar.

-Robín: Bueno pues si necesitas ayuda. Me lo puedes contar a mí. ¿No? ¿Por eso somos amigos?

No hubo ninguna respuesta del espadachín. Eso hizo que se pudiese más triste y volver a mirar el césped.

-Robín: Ósea que no hay confianza y seguro que no somos amigos.- lo digo con una voz muy triste y apagada.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada. Pero Zoro la palabra amigo era peor que una pelea ya que para él, no quería ser solo amigos sino algo más que eso o eso creía. Pero esa no era la expresión que le estaba dando a Robín. Ella sentía que no serían nada para él. No tenía ni confianza. ¿Cómo podía ser ni si quiera amigos?

-Robín: Pues nada. Solo te quería avisar de que ya es la hora de cenar. Si no nos damos prisa el capitán se lo habrá comido todo. Yo me daría prisa.-lo dijo con una voz muy triste. Mientras que Zoro hacia que le daba igual, lo que le decía.

Robín empezó a caminar poco a poco cuando de repente. Se produjo una gran sacudida que venía de abajo del Sunny. Parecía como un terremoto. Todos los que estaban en la cocina fueron tirados del suelo por la gran sacudida. Todos se levantaron un poco confusos. Excepto Nami que estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Sanji fue rápidamente a socorrer a Nami. Chopper fue detrás de él. Chopper vio que solo se había desmayado por un golpe u que en unas horas volvería en sí. Después de oír eso Sanji se alivió un poco, porque su peli-roja no le había pasado nada grave. Sanji la cogió entre sus brazos. Nami sintió una sensación que era igual que cuando Sanji le salvo del zombi quien se iba a casar en Thriller Bark, cuando la cogió para protegerse. Ese calor, esa sensación de estar totalmente protegida, que siempre estaría con ella. Era igual, que en ese momento. Sanji miraba a Nami. Intentaba aguantar todo lo posible de no tener otra hemorragia nasal. La parecía más hermoso del mundo. No quería que nada le interrumpiese. La protegería siempre aunque ella no estubiese enamorado de él.

Mientras arriba donde estaba Zoro y Robín.

Robín casi se iba a caer, pero por suerte con mucha rapidez Zoro alzo la mano para sujetarla.

Tiro de ella apoyándose su rostro en su musculoso hombro derecho.

-Zoro: ¿estás bien, Robín?-mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Robín.

Robín elevo un poco la cabeza. Era la oportunidad perfecta para declararse.

-Robín: ¿Espadachín me puedes soltar, por favor?- le había sacado un color rojo en las mejillas de Robín.

-Zoro: Por favor ,no te alejes de mí. Por favor.

Zoro abrazaba cada vez más fuerza atrayéndose más uno contra a otro, para que no se pudiese escapar. Se podían oír los latidos del corazón de cada uno que, se iban acelerando. Robín no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Robín: Espadachín que te pasa esto no es habitual en ti. Por favor espadachín suéltame. Por favor.- empezaba a preguntarse.

-Zoro: Soy un idiota. Lo siento por haberte tratado así durante todo este tiempo. No quería ser tan frio contigo. Soy un inútil, que ha sido injusto, Robín. – mientras se lo susurraba al oído en bajito.

Robín se pudo separar de Zoro. Impresionada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Robín: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Zoro me puedes explicar que te pasa? Estas muy raro.-lo decía mientras ella se alejaba.

-Zoro: Nico Robín. No me has llamado espadachín.- ahora se acercaba a ella. Y cuando la tuvo cerca la volvió abrazar. Esta vez no permitiría que se escapase.

Robín elevo la mirada y vio los ojos del peli-verde. Ella se hundió en los ojos de Zoro. Pero enseguida aparto la mirada, mirando hacia las profundidades del mar.

-Robín: Eso da igual, si ni siquiera somos amigos. Ni si quiera tú no tienes confianza en mí. Yo mientras daría mi vida por ti. Y tú ni si quieras me has dicho algo cuando has llegado al barco.

Zoro puso una mano la mejilla a Robín, obligándole que le mirase los ojos. Mientras que la otra la tenía en su cintura intentando a traerla.

-Zoro: Eso es mentira. Yo confiaría mi vida por ti. Viajaría por el Nuevo Mundo solo por ver esa sonrisa. Y ¿Por qué no te dije antes nada? Fue… porque.- todo sonrojado.

-Robín: ¿Por qué?- estaba súper intrigada por la siguiente frase que iba a decir.

-Zoro: Pu…pues, yo-tragando saliva ya que las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta- Que yo te quiero. Te quiero Nico Robín. Y tenía miedo que no, sintieras lo mismo que yo.

Zoro se había quitado un peso encima. Zoro acaricio con el pulgar los labios de robín acercándose poco a poco. Pero de repente otra sacudida, pero mucho más fuerte que el anterior, que provocó que los dos se separasen. Pero por desgracia Robín callo fuera del barco, cayendo al mar. Robín se hundía rápidamente, pero no podía hacer nada por la fruta del diablo(los que toman fruta del diablo son muy débiles contra el agua). Zoro grito el nombre de Robín. Ese grito hizo que toda la tripulación saliese corriendo de la cocina excepto Sanji que estaba con Nami protegiéndola. Zoro se dio cuenta que provocaba las sacudidas al barco. Era un pez enorme de color azul que parecía que le servía de camuflaje para poder defenderse. El pez iba directamente por Robín. Zoro viendo la que tramaba el pez. Se tiro a por ella. El pez se dio la media vuelta para ver que se acababa de tirarse. Pero por muy mala suerte, al darse la vuelta, golpeo a Robín con su cola, provocando que se diese un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en una roca, dejándola inconsciente. Al ver a Robín inconsciente se enfadó a un más. Desfundo una katana y de un solo movimiento corto el pez por la mitad. Zoro fue a salvar a Robín pero le costaba por la presión y se estaba quedando sin oxígeno. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Cuando noto que tiraban de él. Era su capitán que había estirado el brazo para traerle al Sunny.

-Zoro: ¿Qué haces? Idiota.- enfadado.

-Luffy: Salvarte idiota. No lo ves.- empezó a cabrearse el también.

-Zoro: Escucha. Robín se ha caído del barco y esta inconsciente en el fondo del mar.- tosiendo intentando expulsar toda el agua que había tragado. – Tengo que ir a por ella o...

Antes de que Zoro pudiese terminar la frase. Franky se había tirado al agua por Robín. Ya que él podría aguantar la presión y no necesitaba mucho oxígeno.

Franky fue súper rápido y cogió en brazo a Robín y se la llevó al barco. Cuando Chopper vio a Franky y a Robín fue corriendo a ayudarla.

Robín estaba temblando por el frio hacia en el agua, su piel era más blanca de lo habitual, estaba inconsciente aun y con una herida profunda en la cabeza, que empezó a sangrarle. Parecía que había perdido mucha sangre. Chopper la cogió en brazo y se la llevo hacia la enfermería corriendo. Chopper no dejo que nadie entrase en la enfermería. Todos estaban muy nerviosos fuera de la enfermería, pero los más nerviosos eran Franky y Zoro. No sabía que le pasaba pero, en ese momento Zoro se sentido muy frustrado consigo mismo.

¿Qué le pasara a Robín?

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3 -Thriller Bark

**Gracias por lo que estéis leyendo mi primera historia. Espero que me comentéis e intentar mejorar en cada capítulo. Intentare publicar lo más pronto posible. Espero que os guste. (;**

Capítulo 3- Thriller Bark.

Ya había pasado 3 días desde el accidenté de Robín. Todo volvía la normalidad, más o menos. Robín aún seguía inconsciente en la enfermería, con un vendaje en la frente. Pero gracia a los cuidados de Chopper y Franky, Robín iba mejorando cada día. Franky no se separaba ningún segundo de ella, quería estar cuidando de ella hasta que estuviera perfectamente o hasta que se despertara, ya que no quería que ella se quedase sola.

Nami estaba mucho mejor desde que se quedó inconsciente en la cocina. Nami cuando volvió en sí, lo primero que vio fue a Sanji que la estaba protegiendo entre sus brazos. Ella cuando lo vio como la protegía, ella se sentía segura. Y poder volver a recordar esa sensación, que le recordaba que Sanji diese su vida por ella en Thriller Bark. Esa sensación de protección y seguridad y que tanto echaba de menos. Por lo demás no recordaba nada, pero a ella le daba la curiosidad que había pasado en la cocina mientras ella estaba inconsciente con Sanji. Pero con muy mala suerte todos le respondían lo mismo ya que todos salieron corriendo a la cubierta. Y con eso no pudo sacar mucha información, y no se atrevía a preguntárselo a Sanji, aunque ella sabía que si se lo iba a preguntar ella en persona él se lo diría sin poner pegas. Pero no se quería arriesgarse de que el cocinero se sintiera incomodo al preguntar. Así que decidió dejarlo y que el tiempo decidiera, ya que tarde o temprano se iba acabar enterando. Algunas veces ella se pasaba a ver a Robín a ver como estaba y dejar un poco descansar a Franky, pero él no se quería separar de ella. Nami cuando vio eso, ya estaba segura que le pasaba con Franky y no la gustaba un pelo. Algunas veces iban todos a verla o preguntar como estaba, excepto Zoro. Nami se extrañaba mucho que Zoro no fuese a verla ninguna vez. Sabía que le pasaba algo, y Nami sabía que tenía que hablar con él, pero hablar con Zoro sobre sentimiento, sería más difícil, que enseñar a Luffy a sumar.

Una noche Nami estaba en su habitación dormida en su cama. Nami empezó a moverse por la cama ya que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Estaba ella vestida de novia en Thriller Bark, estaba en altar con ese zombi que se quería casarse con ella. Nami estaba asustada, pero sabía que seguro le iba a salvar Sanji. Pero Sanji no llegaba y ella empezó a perder la esperanza de que viniese a salvarla, cuando ve a Sanji , ella creía que iba a salvarla pero estaba con una montón de chicas jóvenes que la cortejaba igual que el a ella y dejando de lado a Nami, como si fuera basura y dejarla en el altar con ese zombi.

Nami se levantó bruscamente. Nami se tocó la cara y vio que estaba sola en su habitación. Ella recordó la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Nami sabía que significaba esa pesadilla. Y se hizo una pregunta.

-Nami: _¿Realmente soy la chica especial que dice Sanji que soy?-_mientras veía que estaba ella sola, ya que Robín aun sequia en la enfermería.

Nami miro el reloj para saber qué hora era. Era las ochos aún quedaba una hora para que Sanji viniese a avisarla para desayunar. Así que intento volverse a dormir, pero no lo consiguió ya que temía de volver a tener esa pesadilla o una mucho peor. Ella se sentía muy sola en esa habitación así que decidió ir a ver a Zoro, ya que sabía que a esas horas estaba entrenado en el gimnasio para hacerse más fuerte y para luego echare la siesta todo el resto del día.

Así que cogió una chaqueta que hacia un frio, y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio silenciosamente para no molestar a nadie y menos a Sanji que seguro que estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina. Ella sabía todo lo que pasaba en el barco y donde estaba cada uno en tal hora.

Mientras en el gimnasio estaba Zoro entrenando con lunas pesas enormes y sin camiseta0/0. Pero el hoy estaba un poco distraído y pensativo en el entrenamiento. No era normal en él. Estaba pensando profundamente.

-Zoro: _Como pudo pasar así, no la pude salvar. Aun soy muy débil. Tengo que hacerme más fuerte por ella. Y el beso que casi podía sentir, tan desesperado estoy de saborear sus labios que me declare y casi la beso. Y ¿por qué ella no puso resistencia? Ella podía haberme parado y yo me hubiese detenido. Es que ella también necesitaba que la besara. Yo no sé ¿Por qué no se defendió? Pero yo estoy seguro que yo necesita ese roce. Tonto, por que poco. Y ¿Por qué? Y porque Franky no se separa ningún segundo de ella, yo también quiero estar al lado de Robín y no separarme, pero con Franky cerca no puedo. Ese tío es muy raro, no me fio ningún pelo. Si hay que pelear por Robín. Lucharé dando el máximo de mí. Por ella._

Zoro estuvo así hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta del gimnasio que abría lentamente. Que con eso solo se puso en guardia.

-Zoro: ¿Quién anda hay?

-Nami: Soy yo Nami. Solo quería hablar contigo.- mientras cerraba la puerta del gimnasio.

-Zoro: ¿De qué? Espero que sea importante, para que interrumpas en mis entrenamientos.- mientras funcia el ceño.

-Nami: Vale, vale… Solo quería decirte que ya lo sé todo- mientras se dirigía a la puerta con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

Cuando dijo eso. Zoro le cortó el paso a Nami y le hecho una mirada asesina de las suyas.

-Zoro: Así ¿De qué se trata? A ver si estas en lo cierto.

-Nami: Sé que estás enamorado de Robín y que daría tu vida por ella y la prueba es lo que paso hace 3 días.

Zoro se sentó en el suelo. Él le hizo un gesto de que sentara a su lado. Nami se acercó a él con mucho cuidado, recordando con quien estaba tratando y se sentó. Zoro cogió una toalla y se lo puso alrededor de su esbelto cuello, mientras se quitaba el sudor de su rostro y escuchaba lo que tenía que decir Nami.

-Zoro: Pues te tengo que decirte que te equivocas Nami, yo no estoy enamorado de Robín. No ves que ni si quiera nos hablamos y entre nosotros no hay confianza. Y te voy a decir algo. Quien la salvo la vida hace 3 días fue Franky. Yo no.

-Nami: Ya, pues yo sé que Robín está enamorada de ti. Y Zoro, por favor no me engañas. Estás enamorado de ella. Y además te entiendo cómo te siente.- mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo.

-Zoro: Está bien, estoy enamorado de ella y no he podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que nos separamos.-sorprendido. -Un momento y eso que me entiendes. No habrá un cocinero en tu corazón.

-Nami: Bueno no estoy segura. Pero ¿cómo lo sabe?- sorprendida del comentario de Zoro.

-Zoro: Es obvio que el cocinero daría su vida por ti, no por cualquiera. Te quiere más que a ti que a Robín. Y más lo que te pasó hace 3 días.

Zoro le conto todo lo que sabía y lo que le había contado Sanji.

-Nami: Así que fue eso lo que paso, gracias Zoro por contármelo.

- Zoro: De nada. Yo creo que harías una pareja perfecta, ya que cejas rizadas se desmadra cada día por ti.

-Nami: Estas seguro. Gracias Zoro. Te tengo que contar algo mas.- mientras le miraba a los ojos.- Pues…que Franky también está enamorado de Robín. Y haría lo imposible para quedarse con ella o separaros a los dos.

Cuando oyó eso Zoro se levantó furioso que parecía que se iba a cargar a Franky, pero con suerte Nami le paro el paso y le relajo antes de que cometiera la locura de cargarse a Franky.

-Nami. Escucha Zoro. Si quieres que a Robín se quede a tu lado. Se amable con ella, no seas frio con ella. Ya que lo ha pasado muy mal, por cómo te portabas con ella. Te lo digo como amiga ya que quiero que Robín sea feliz, ya que es como mi hermana mayor.

-Zoro: Gracias, Nami.- mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.-Espera un momento. No queras chantajearme o pedirme dinero a cambio de tu silencio, eeh. Que ya nos conocemos.

- Nami: Idiota no ves que lo hago por Robín. Idiota.- ya enfurecida a punto de estallar.- Sabes cómo me puedes pagar con mi silencio.- con una sonrisa de las suyas.

-Zoro: ¿Cómo? lo sabía, tramabas algo. ¿Qué quieres?

En ese momento Nami le dio un abrazo a Zoro, ya que necesita que alguien que la abrácese después de la pesadilla que tubo y empezó salirle las lágrimas por los ojos

- Zoro: ¿Qué te pasa Nami?- sorprendido de que Nami le diese un abrazo.

Nami no respondía así que Zoro le correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron en silencio, pero Zoro estaba un poco incómodo de la reacción que había tenido Nami, pero en el fondo la comprendía. Esa frustración y ganas de decirlo, pero no poder.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del gimnasio. Era Sanji que estaba buscando a Nami y a Zoro. Sanji vio que los dos estaban abrazados y se quedó en estado de shock y se le cayó el cigarro de la boca. Cuando volvió del estado de shock, se dirigió hacia Zoro a punto de explotar. Nami se separó rápidamente de Zoro. Y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Y se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Zoro: ¿Qué miras, cejas rizadas? ¿Y qué quiere?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Sanji: ¿Cómo te atreves abrazar a mi Nami? seguro que le has pagado para que te lo de. Y ¿Por qué está llorando? No lo habrás hecho daño, imbécil.

-Zoro: Idiota solo ha sido un abrazo y nada más. No te imagines cosas que no ha pasado.

Nami se puso entre Zoro y Sanji, mientras Nami miraba a Sanji e intentaba defender a Zoro. Pero Sanji cuando vio que intentaba defender a Zoro e intentaba tranquilizarle. Sanji salió corriendo del gimnasio.

-Zoro: Corre detrás de él y aclárale, lo que acaba de pasar, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Nami asintió y fue corriendo detrás de Sanji dejando solo a Zoro en el gimnasio entrenando. Nami había perdido la pista a Sanji, pero sabía que seguro estaría en la cocina ya que se pasaba la mayoría del día allí.

Nami fue a la cocina y como digo ella, estaba allí Sanji de espalda, cocinando. Nami intento que Sanji le mirase, pero Sanji miraba a otra parte para no rozar con los ojos de Nami. Hasta que ella se cansó. Ya que Sanji no iba a ceder.

-Nami: ¿Pero qué te pasa Sanji? Solo ha sido un abrazo y nada mas.- enfurecida.

-Sanji: Me da igual que le hayas dado un abrazo. Lo que me fastidia es que soy tu amigo y no me puedes contar de que estas enamorada de Zoro. Es que no somos amigos o no cofias en mí.- sin dirigirla una mirada.

-Nami: Sanji claro que confió en ti, confiaría mi vida si estuviese en tus manos y eres mi mejor amigo. Te lo cuento todo. Pero te estas equivocado. Lo que acaba de pasar en el gimnasio. Porque yo te, te…

Nami se acercaba lentamente, mientras elevaba su mano para tocar su hombro y poder declararse abiertamente a Sanji. Pero Sanji la interrumpió poniendo su mano. Sanji se dio la media vuelta y miro hacia abajo cerrando los puños muy fuerte.

-Sanji: Me da igual que estés enamorada de Zoro, me da igual. No me importa nada. Solo estoy harto de que estoy enamorado de ti y que te no te diese cuenta. Mi peor pesadilla se ha cumplido.- empezó a salirle las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Nami: Lo siento Sanji por dar me cuenta ahora, pero como lo iba a saber si tratas a todas las chicas igual que yo.

-Sanji: Tú eras especial para mí. Y por lo que acabas de decir, yo estoy en lo cierto. Lo único que me arrepiento en este mundo, fue haberme enamorado totalmente de ti, de conocerte y salvarte de Thriller Bark.- sin ningún arrepentimiento por lo que le acababa de decir a Nami.

Nami le dio con la mano abierta a Sanji en la mejilla. Así dejándole la marca. Sanji no se movió ni un centímetro. Se dio la media vuelta para no ver más el rostro de Nami. Nami salió corriendo de la cocina. Pero cuando salió a la cubierta se chocó con el torso de alguien. Cuando miro bien se dio cuenta de que era Luffy. Luffy le dio una enorme sonrisa porque estaba contento de ver a su navegante. Pero Luffy se dio cuenta que le pasaba algo a Nami.

-Luffy: Nami ¿Qué te pasa?- ya poniéndose muy serio.

Nami no respondió y le dio un abrazo a su capitán y empezó a salirles pequeñas lágrimas. Luffy no sabía por qué lloraba, así que solo lo que hizo es corresponder el abrazo de Nami. Nami se sentía mejor y para suerte de ella no había nadie en la cubierta, ni su alrededor. Nami se soltó de Luffy y se secos las lágrimas. Le dio las gracias y se fue corriendo a su habitación ya que no quería que nadie la viese llorar. Luffy se quedó confuso por lo que acababa de pasar, pero no le dio importancia.

Luffy entre en la cocina y vio a Sanji sentado en la silla apoyando los codos en la mesa, mirando hacia abajo con el cigarro en la mano. Luffy aprovecho que el cocinero estaba en sus cosas, para poder meterse en la dispensa y comer toda la carne que podía. Pero no pudo conseguirlo porque estaba bien cerrada la dispersa, así que se rindió y se fue de la cocina. Cuando salió Luffy, entro Zoro, para poder desayunar. Pero cuando vio a Sanji de esa forma, veía que Nami y Sanji habían discutido por lo de hace un rato. A si que decidió hablar con él para ver que le pasaba. Eso si el en la puerta y Sanji donde estaba.

-Zoro: Te lo ha explicado al final todo lo que ha pasado en el gimnasio.

-Sanji: Me lo ha contado todo Nami y me alegro por ti.- mientras seguía con su postura.

-Zoro: ¿Por qué tienes que alegrarte de mí?- frunciendo el ceño y temiendo de que Nami le hubiese contado lo de Robín.

Sanji se levantó para poderle contesta cuando de repente se escuchó mucho ruido en la cubierta y se oyó un grito de afuera que hizo que el espadachín saliese corriendo de la cocina, dejando hay a Sanji.

Cuando salió Zoro de la cocina. Vio a Chopper y Franky corriendo. Zoro pensó al principio que se trataba de un juego, ya que parecía que se aburrían. Pero cuando oyó bien se dio cuenta de que por que estaban corriendo esos dos.

-Chopper: ¡Detente Robín, por favor!- mientras corría desesperado y detrás Franky.

Zoro vio a Robín corriendo en camisón súper corto y sin manga y de color morado que se trasparentaba casi se veía todo.

Cuando vio a si a Robín. Zoro se puso muy rojo. Pero no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Era muy raro.

¿Qué le pasara a Robín y a Nami con Sanji?

Continuara…


	4. Capítulo 4- Hola, soy Nico Robín y ¿Tú?

**He tenido que actualizar este capítulo porque había unas faltas que no podía ignorarla, entonces para que me he ido por letras. Espero que os guste y que me envíes más review y que me digáis si os gusta más este estilo de escribir o más al estilo del capítulo 8 y estoy cómoda con las dos formas , solo quiero que estéis a gustos vosotros. Bss **

Capítulo 4- Hola, soy Nico Robín y ¿Tú?

Robín corría por donde pudiera escapar, lo más rápido posible. Corría muy rápido para ser Robín, ya que era muy delicada. Robín le dejaba atrás con una gran ventaja, por lo menos 3 metros. Zoro seguía sin entender por qué Chopper y Franky corrían detrás de ella. Empezaba a creer que solo era un juego, pero Zoro se fijó en el rostro de Robín. Le parecía que era hermosa y dedicada, pero al fijarse más, veía que estaba aterrada y que empezaba a cansarse. Zoro ya comprendió que no era un juego, ni nada por el estilo. Así que decidió intervenir. Robín seguía corriendo. Robín miro hacia atrás para ver cuanta ventaja tenia, en ese momento Zoro aprovecho de que Robín estaba distraída y con gran rapidez y sigilo se puso delante de Robín. Ella no se dio cuenta de que se iba a chocar con Zoro. Ella choco con el pecho de Zoro, pero antes de que hiciese contacto con el suelo, Zoro la cogió de la muñeca y tiro hacia él, para atraerla y abrazarla. Zoro la abrazo con dulzura y fuerza para que no se la volviera escapar.

-Zoro: Chopper, Franky ¿A qué viene tanta persecución? Estas bien.- mienta miraba fijamente los ojos azules de Robín.

Chopper le iba a responder a Zoro y explicarle lo que había pasado, pero fue interrumpido por Robín que empezó a moverse bruscamente.

-Robín: ¡Suéltame! Déjame en paz. Te he dicho que me sueltes.- intentado escapar de los brazos de Zoro.

-Zoro: ¿Pero qué te pasa Robín? Es que no me reconocer- intentado que no se escapara de él.

-Robín: No sé quién eres y no sé por qué me llamas Robín. Suéltame. Digo que me sueltes. Idiota.

Zoro y los demás estaban confundidos por lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes. Y más por lo que acababa de decir Robín. No era normal esa actitud en Robín, era como si no reconociera a ninguno.

-Zoro: No, no te voy a soltar, ni ahora ni nunca, hasta que no sepamos lo que te pasa.- con una voz tranquilizante. Que hizo que Robín se tranquilizase.

-Robín: Por favor suéltame, por fa…-Robín se desmayó, pero Zoro la cogió en brazos y puedo sujetarla.

-Zoro: Robín ¿Qué te pasa?- Zoro empezó a preocuparse.

Zoro se quedó mirando el rostro de Robín. Le parecía que era una mujer delicada y hermosa. Él se quedaría todo el día hay observándola, pero apareció Chopper con una jeringuilla.

-Chopper: No te preocupes, Zoro. Solo le he puesto un tranquilizante. Se despertara dentro de una hora aproximadamente. Ahora me gustaría observarla y hacerle unas pruebas en la enfermería. Por favor, me podéis llevar a Robín a la enfermería.- ordeno Chopper.

-Franky: Trae Zoro, ya me llevo yo a la enfermería.

Zoro al oír eso, recordó lo que le acababa de decir Nami sobre Franky y se negó. No quería separarse de Robín. Era su turno de cuidar de ella.

-Zoro: Trae ya la llevo yo, a ver si la vas a despertar y la vamos a liar aún más. A demás seguro que con tus enormes manos la iba hacer daño.- en su rostro salía una sonrisa de que había ganado el.

Franky le daba una rabia enorme y ganas de darle un puñetazo al marimo, porque sabía que había ganado esta batalla el, pero no había ganado la guerra. Y por qué no quería lastimar a Robín. Zoro se la llevo a la enfermería y detrás de el venia Chopper. Zoro dejo con mucho cuidado en la cama a Robín y la arropo. Chopper empezó hacer las pruebas. Zoro estaba al lado mientras la agarraba de la mano .estuvo todo el rato con ella, ya que le dijo que no la soltaría.

Paso media hora y por fin Zoro y Chopper salieron de la enfermería y dejando a Robín en la enfermería, para que pudiera descansar. Cuando salieron encontraron a todos en la puerta de la enfermería, muy nervioso por lo que le había contado Franky sobre Robín. Ya que había sido el que fue avisar a los demás de que Robín estaba bien.

Todos se agruparon para escuchar lo que tenía que decir Chopper sobre Robín. Nami y Sanji no se dirigían ninguna mirada y producía que todos los demás estuviesen incómodos. Chopper tenía una cara de noticias malas. Así que todos se imaginaron lo peor, incluso Zoro. Ya que Chopper no le había contado nada.

-Sanji: ¿Qué le pasa a Robín- Z?-muy preocupado por ella.

-Chopper: Bueno, pues. Robín está bien, excepto por el golpe que sufrió hace 3 días.

-Nami: Entonces ¿Que la pasa? – cada vez más nerviosa.

-Chopper: (mirando hacia el suelo). Al parecer las pruebas y por lo que acaba de pasar. Ese golpe le ha producido amnesia.

- Franky: Entonces ella no recuerda nada, de nada.

- Chopper: Así es por eso se puso así con Zoro, Franky y conmigo cuando nos vio. Para ella era como si fuésemos desconocidos. Y por eso se asustó y actuó así antes. Yo creo que la amnesia es temporal. Pero no estoy seguro.

-Nami: Ósea que tarde o temprano recuperara totalmente la memoria.

- Luffy: Y ¿Cuánto tiempo puede ser?

-Chopper: Puede que sea una semana, unos meses…- empezando a llorar.

-Luffy: ¿Y cuál es el problemas?-empezando a reírse.

-Chopper: O puede que nunca recupere la memoria.

- Todos:¡QUE!

-Chopper: Si. Hay persona con amnesia que le ha pasado que nunca a recuperado la memoria y se comporta, como si fuera otra persona o pude que con suerte y ayuda la recupere. Esto es muy delicado.

-Usopp: Hay que tener cuidado. Si lo que dice Chopper es cierto. Puede que Robín intente atacarnos cuando se despierte, ya que no recuerda a ninguno de nosotros. Y la prueba es lo que acaba de pasar.

Chopper solo asintió y los demás se quedaron en silencio preocupados por Robín y lo que podía pasar después.

-Chopper: Bueno ahora que me acuerdo. Por suerte que estaba Zoro. No sé lo que hizo, pero la tranquilizo unos minutos y con eso pude ponerle el tranquilizante.

-Zoro: Yo no hice nada solo la sujetaba para que la tonta no hiciera una locura. Mira que correr en camisón.- hacia lo imposible para que nadie se diese cuenta, de que está enamorado de Robín.

-Nami: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Chopper: Pues. Hay que hacerle recordar cosas poco a poco. Podíamos enseñarle cosas, fotos, lugares… cosas por ese estilo. No hay que presionarla ni contarla cosas de sus pasado, por que podíamos que emporar las cosas. Yo creo que las primeras personas que tenían que ver cuando se despertara serian Nami, Sanji y Luffy. Ya que tiene aspectos de personas normales. Te aviso Luffy .No utilices tus poderes delante de ella, hasta que no estemos seguro si aguantaría algo no tan común.

-Zoro. ¿Y por qué Usopp y yo no podemos ser también los primeros en verla?- frunciendo el ceño.

-Usopp: Eso, eso- lo dijo muy enfadado y molesto.

- Chopper: A ver. Robín para Nami es como si fuera su hermana pequeña y han compartido muchas cosas. Luffy fue quien la salvo de Arabasta y podía ayudar a recordar cosas de su pasado y bueno Sanji, porque es Sanji. Mientras tanto Franky, Brook y yo no somos totalmente humanos y podía afectarle si nos ven. Y tu Zoro, tú no tienes ninguna confianza con Robín, ya que las tratado con frialdad desde que llego al barco. Y la pobre ha sufrido mucho con tu frialdad.

Zoro quería contestarle a lo bruto y tener pelea con él, pero en el fondo sabía que Chopper tenía razón y que sabía que Robín ha sufrido por ello. Así que se guardó lo que iba a decir y solo asintió.

- Usopp: ¿Y yo que?-gritando y cada vez mas molesto.

-Chopper: Así, que seguro les cuentes unas de tus historias imaginaria y puedes que la confunda.

-Todos: Tiene razón.-los dijo todo a la vez ya que se trataba de Usopp.

-Usopp¡Que! Que malos camaradas sois. – mientras se deprimía.

Todos se rieron de Usopp.

-Nami: Pues me yo me quedo cuidando a Robín hasta que se despierte. Seguro que dentro de un rato se despertara y querrá ver una cara conocida.-con una enrome sonrisa.

-Chopper: Esta bien, cuando se levante Robín, me avisas. Vale.

- Nami: Ok.- le dijo al renito.

Todos se fueron hacer sus obligaciones. Pasó media hora cuando por fin Robín se despertó. Robín estaba más relajada y cuando vio a Nami se quedó unos segundos pensativa. Hasta que Nami se acercó a ella.

-Nami: Hola ¿Cómo estás?-lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Robín: Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y esta venda en mi frente?-mientras se tocaba la venda de su frente.

-Nami: Nada importante. Solo te distes un golpe. Nada grave.

- Robín: A vale. Una pregunta.- mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Nami.

-Nami: Claro pregunta lo que quieras-se sentó a su lado.

-Robín: Vale ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Quién eres?

-Nami: Si, yo me llamo Nami. Y estas en el Sunny. Eres un miembro de Sombrero de Paja. Y estamos navegando por el Nuevo Mundo. Tú eres Nico Robín y eres la arqueóloga. Tú y yo somos amigas. Somos como hermanas.

-Robín: Así. Qué bien. Me alegro de que seamos amigas.

-Nami: En serio no recuerdas nada. No te acuerdas de mí, ni de los demás.

-Robín: No lo siento. Solo me acuerdo de que me estaba persiguiendo un hombre súper raro y un mapache. Que me había capturado un hombre con el pelo verde. Oye Nami podría salir a la cubierta para que me diese el aire, por favor.

-Nami: Claro, así te presento a la banda. Aquí tienes tu ropa. Y a ver si viendo a todos recuerdas algo.- se fue de la enfermería para que Robín se cambiase y avisar a los demás.

Al rato salió Robín a la cubierta ya vestida. A todos los chicos se les cayó la baba cuando vieron a Robín.

Robín iba con unos pantalones vaqueros cortos de color azul, que dejaba al desnudo sus piernas. Unas manoletinas negras. Una camiseta corta de color morado, con mucho escote y un chaleco de color blanco muy fino que solo tapaba los pechos de Robín, y lo llevaba desabrochada. Y como no sus gafas que llevo desde que se rencontraron en la cabeza.

Robín estaba preciosa y sexy. Robín le extraño mucho la ropa que le había elegido. Nami se acercó a Robín y la llevo con lo demás pero antes le tenía que preguntar una cosa.

-Robín: siempre voy enseñando mucho el escote.

Nami solo asintió y se la llevo hacia los demás para presentarles. Todos se pusieron delante de Robín para poderse presentar y sin agobiarla. Excepto Zoro que estaba en la barandilla, pero a lo lejos. El la miraba a lo lejos y luego se concentraba en el fondo del mar. Pero él no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-Usopp: Hola. me llamo Usopp. Tú me solías llamar narizotas. Soy el disparador más valiente de todo el Nuevo Mundo. Para lo que quieras Robín allí me tendrás.

-Robín: Pues no me acuerdo. Pero gracias naricita. Muchas gracias.

-Usopp: No pasa nada y me puedes llamar como quieras.

-Franky.¡SUPER! Yo soy Franky y como ves soy un cybor. Encantado baby. Para lo que quieras nena.

-Robín: Tú eras el de antes.¡ A tope! Eres un cybor. De verdad. Como mola, es alucinante. –alucinada por el aspecto de Franky.

-Franky: Si, lo siento. No era mi intención asustarte. En serio.

-Robín: No, lo siento yo por haber actuado así, carpintero.

-Franky: ¿Porque me has llamado carpintero?-con cara de curiosidad.

-Robín: No lo sé. Me ha salido así. Lo siento. No quería…

-Franky: No pasa nada. Solo que me ha sorprendido por que no te he dicho a que me dedico. Pero me puedes llamar así.

-Chopper: Hola, yo soy Chopper y soy el medico del Sombrero de Paja.

-Robín: Que monada, eres lo más adorable que he visto en mi vida. Eres súper adorable.-le cogió en sus mano y le empezó abrazar súper fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Gracias por todo y por lo de antes.

-Chopper: De nada, Robín.- sonrojado, por lo que le decía Robín.

-Robín: Eres un mapache ¿no?

-Chopper: No soy un mapache. Soy un renito. Por favor bájame.-Robín le bajo al suelo y pidió perdón.

-Sanji: Yo soy Sanji, el cocinero de 1 categoría de Sombrero de gala. Robín-Z para lo que quieras, puedes decírmelo ya que navegaría por el Nuevo Mundo para ver esa sonrisa, Robín.-mientras estaba de rodillas y cogió una mano y se la beso.

Nami en ese momento quería golpear bien fuerte a Sanji. Pero pasaba totalmente de él y sus cosas de mujeriego.

-Robín: Gracias Sanji. Sabes que me pareces un chico muy guapo y atractivo. ¿No tendrás novia?- le guiño un ojo.

Sanji de repente le volvió a salir la hemorragia de la nariz, pero parecía un cohete a propulsión, que casi se carga la burbuja. Chopper fue a su auxilio. Se quedó un buen rato en el suelo inconsciente.

-Brook: Yo soy Brook y soy el músico del barco. Y tengo una canción para ti.- Robín se entusiasmó al oír eso. Brook empezó a cantar con su guitarra.-Robín, Robín ¿me puedes enseñar las bragas?

Robín le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, empotrándole en el suelo. Le provocó un gran chichón.

-Brook: Me han matado. Espera un momento, pero si yo estoy muerto .Yooohooo.-empezó a reírse a carcajada.

Todos quedaron alucinados. No sabía por qué. Por el golpe que le había dado a Brook o por la fuerza de ese golpe que era increíble.

-Luffy: y por ultimo yo. Yo soy el capitán de este barco, Monkey D. Luffy. Y voy a ser el próximo rey de los piratas. –con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Robín se dio cuenta que quedaba uno y que estaba a lo lejos observándola. Quería saber quién era, ya que la había podido tranquilizar antes. Pero Zoro le miraba con frialdad así que decidió no acercase a él, de momento. Y se dirijo a los que estaba al rededor.

-Robín: Gracias por ayudarme. No os recuerdo, pero me sonáis un montón. Aun así espero que se amos amigo.- y les hecho a todos una sonrisa de las suyas.- Y espero recordaros. Jaja.

Luffy se acercó a Robín y le puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Luffy: Nosotros no somos amigos. Somos una familia y tú eres parte de ella, nunca lo olvides. Si tienes algún problema o necesites ayuda, nosotros estaremos allí. No lo dudes.

Chopper se llevó a Robín a mirarle la herida que tenía en la frente y cambiarle el vendaje. Todos volvían sus tareas. Y Zoro se dormido en la barandilla, estaba retomando sus siesta diaria. Nami sabía que tenía que hablar con Zoro ahora mismo. Así que fue a la cubierta y se fijó que no hubiese nadie y se dirigió directamente a Zoro.

Zoro parecía dormir en paz hasta que Nami le golpeo en la cabeza para que se despertase de su sueño y por qué se lo merecía.

-Zoro: ¿Qué te pasa Nami? ¿Por qué me golpeas?- enfurecido.

-Nami: Porque eres un imbécil y un idiota. Te crees normal, no haberte presentado a Robín. Cuando se levantó no dejaba de preguntar cosas sobre ti.-Gritando más fuerte.- Como sigas a si Robín se ira con…

Zoro interrumpió a Nami poniéndole una mano y la otra en la mejilla. Sanji acababa de salir de la cocina con una bandeja de comida para Robín, pero cuando vio a Nami y azoro. Se detuvo. Desde su punto de vista Sanji vio que Zoro estaba besando a Nami. Y lo peor que Zoro se acercó al rostro de Nami, para decirle en voz baja de que acababa de salir Sanji de la cocina y que le estaban mirando. Pero Sanji veía que Nami y Zoro se estaban besando. Sanji al ver esa escena se le cayó la bandeja .Provocando mucho ruido y que se rompiese todo lo que había en la bandeja. Sanji salió corriendo hacia la cocina dejando la bandeja desplomada en el suelo. Nami fue detrás de Sanji, dejando sin finaliza la discusión que estaba teniendo con Zoro. Pero eso ahora le daba igual. Tenía que aclararle todo o si no perdería a Sanji para siempre.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara…


	5. Capítulo 5- Triple partida

**Hoy es partida triple. Este capítulo está dedicado a los fan de Nami x Sanji, Zoro x Robín y Franky x Robín. Me encanta que me pongáis review. Ponerme más, de lo que os gusta o lo que debería mejor. Intentare mejorar cada capitulo. Pero yo creo que este va ser el capítulo más largo que voy hacer en toda esta historia. E intentar subir lo más pronto posible, más capítulo, y no os preocupéis voy a escribir hasta el final. Bss ¡A TOPE! **

Capítulo 5- Triple partida.

Sanji entro furioso en la cocina y detrás iba Nami para aclararle las cosas antes de que sea tarde. Nami vio a Sanji de espalda. Sanji no quería que Nami viera como le salía las lágrimas de sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Nami: Espera Sanji, por favor.

- Sanji: Déjame, Nami. Ya he visto lo suficiente para saber que estaba en lo cierto. Estas enamorada de Zoro. Y me alegro por vosotros, espero que seáis felices los dos.- Empezó andar hasta la dispensa, pero se paró en seco cuando oyó a Nami empezar a llorar.

- Nami: No, no te enteras de que…-intento explicarse, pero fue interrumpido por Sanji.

-Sanji: Lo único que me duele es que por que, yo no he podido conseguir que te enamores de mí. Yo que siempre te he protegido, que he sido atento contigo, que daría mi vida por ti. Y ni si quieras puedes decirme que estás enamorado de Zoro. Yo creía que por lo menos éramos amigos. Seguro que lo sabe hasta Luffy. Por favor Nami, vete de la cocina, no quiero que me veas así.- Sanji empezó a llorar como nunca.

-Nami: Idiota, idiota. No lo entiendes. No entiendes nada. Eres un idiota.

Nami empezó a llorar, mientras se tapaba con las manos la cara. Sanji se giró rápidamente y fue hacia Nami. Cuando llego le toco con el pulgar la mejilla de su navegante para que tranquilizase. Nami quitó las manos de su cara y se quedó fija mirando los ojos de Sanji. Nami se hundía en ese flequillo que le parecía sexy y de sus ojos que le parecía los más hermosos del todo el universo.

-Sanji: Lo siento mucho Nami, por lo que te dije esta mañana. Me arrepiento de haberte hecho daño antes. Pero espero que seas feliz con el marimo.- apartándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la dispensa.

Nami salió corriendo hacia Sanji. Nami coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sanji y la atrajo a ella, apoyando la mejilla izquierda en su espalda. Sanji se quedó sorprendido y se quedó quieto y con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

-Nami: ¿Cómo puedes que no te hayas dado cuenta de nada? Sanji sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. No sabes las veces que he pensado en ti durante estos dos últimos años.

-Sanji: A que viene esto, Nami.- quitándose las manos de su cintura. Cuando se pudo quietarse se dio la media vuelta y la sujeto de los hombros. Sanji miro los ojos de Nami y de hundió en esos ojos. Tenía la misma sensación que Nami.

-Nami: De que estoy segura, al fin.

-Sanji: ¿De qué?...

Nami interrumpió Sanji con un dulce beso en los labios. Sanji se quedó con unos ojos como platos, pero a los segundos los cerros y le correspondió el beso, haciendo que ese fuese romántico e intenso. No querían separarse nunca de esos labios que tanto tiempo llevaban deseando saborear, pero se tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.

-Nami: Sanji estoy enamorada de ti, pero tenía mis dudas ya que parecía que no era una chica especial para ti, ya que tratas a todas las mujeres igual que a mí. Y bueno lo de esta mañana. Zoro me descubrió que estaba enamorada de ti y bueno, me ayuda a tener más claro mis ideas.

-Sanji: Soy un completo idiota Nami. Yo también te amo, desde el primer día que te vi. Pero tenía miedo que te enamorases de otro o peor que te hiciese daño. Pero Nami tu eres mi vida y eres la única persona que me alegras todos los días. Eres inimitable. Lo pase mal cuando nos sepamos. Y quiero pedirte perdón por lo de…

Nami le puso un dedo en sus labio y se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez con más ternura y más romántico.

Mientras en la enfermería salía Robín con un nuevo vendaje para que no se le infectase la herida ya que casi la tenía cerrada y no la iba a dejar marca. Robín salió a buscar a Nami pero, no la encontró por ninguna parte, así que decidió ir a la cubierta para que le diese el aire.

Cuando llego a la cubierta vio que estaba Zoro apoyado en la barandilla durmiendo.

-Robín: _Uuumm. No sé cómo se llama. Pero es muy guapo y musculoso. Me suena un montón su cara. ¿Pero de qué? Debería acercarme y saber más cosas sobre él._

Robín se acercó a Zoro con mucho cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido para no molestarle. Zoro tenía la sensación de que le estaban observando. Así que abrió lentamente los ojos. Cuando abrió totalmente los ojos vio que tenía tan cerca el rostro de Robín al suyo. Zoro le parecía hermosa la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro en ese momento y la ropa que llevaba le parecía irresistible. Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Zoro: Robín. ¿Qué haces? Casi me da un infarto.-cada vez más rojo y Robín se separaba del rostro de Zoro y se ponía de rodillas.

-Robín: Lo siento mucho, no quería interrumpir tus sueños. Se te veía contento en tus sueños. ¿Que estabas soñando? -Le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Zoro: Nada, cosas mías.-estaba soñando lo que paso antes del accidente de Robín.- ¿qué quieres Robín?

-Robín: Así es verdad. Pues bueno que antes no nos hemos presentado y no sé cómo te llamas, ni nada de ti.

-Zoro: Tienes razón. Me llamo Roronoa Zoro. Me puedes llamar Zoro y soy el espadachín de la tripulación.

-Robín: Espadachín, espadachín…

-Zoro: ¿Te pasa algo Robín?- Robín volviendo del trance.

-Robín: No, nada, no me pasa nada. Me he quedado pensativa, lo siento. Mejor me voy. Te dejo dormir, adiós.

Robín se iba hacia su habitación. Zoro observaba su hermosa espalda de arriba, abajo. Zoro volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero de repente abrió otra vez los ojos y se volvió a ver el rostro de Robín tan cerca como antes. Que se volvió a sonrojar.

-Robín: Esto Zoro. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- aun con su sonrisa.

-Zoro: Claro Robín. Para lo que necesites. – muy nerviosos.

-Robín: Pues. Que yo soy la arqueóloga del barco y yo creo que soy la más débil de toda la tripulación y me gustaría que tú me enseñases a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que pareces muy fuerte y musculoso.- Robín le saco el sonrojo a Zoro, por lo que le acababa de decir.

-Zoro: Va ser que no. Yo no soy el más indicado para enseñarte. Mejor ve a preguntarle a otro.- mientras la ignoraba.

-Robín: ¿Por qué? Anda Zoro. -mientras con un el dedo jugaba en el torso de Zoro

-Zoro: No, lo siento. Yo creo que no soy el más indicado para ayudarte. No creo que te pueda ayudar. Lo siento, Robín.- ya muy nervioso y frunciendo el ceño.

-Robín: No pasa nada. Aun así gracias. Mejor me voy y esta vez sí que te dejo dormir. Adiós, espadachín. – le dedico una sonrisa, mientras se iba.

-Zoro: S_oy idiota. Ahora que tengo una oportunidad de estar con ella y reconquistarla, voy yo y la desaprovecho.-_ Espera, Robín…-levantándose rápidamente.

Robín estaba con Franky hablando. Zoro ya no podía hacer nada, así que decidió darse la vuelta y mirar el paisaje. En la conversación de Robín y Franky.

-Robín: Hola, Franky. ¿Qué estás haciendo con tantas cosas que llevas?

-Franky: Pero mira si es la arqueóloga más sexy del todo el universo. Nico Robín.- cuando Zoro oyó eso, casi se tira al cuello de Franky, por lo que había dicho de Robín. Pero se controló y siguió mirando el paisaje y concentrándose en sus pensamientos.-Me voy al taller a inventar un poco, ya que esto está muy tranquilo. ¿Y tú Nico Robín?

-Robín: Puedes llamarme Robín. Pues me ha dicho Chopper que me diese el aire y que diese una vuelta para ver si recordaba algo. ¿Franky podía ir contigo al talle? No te importa.

-Franky: Claro que no me importa, Robín. Tú siempre serás bienvenida a mi taller. Pues vamos.

Los dos de dirigían al taller juntos. Zoro se estaba dando cuenta que que estaba perdiendo a Robín y tenía que hacer algo, para que Robín se quedase a su lado.

En el taller de Franky. Robín pasaba las herramientas que le decía Franky. Mientras que ella observaba lo que hacía Franky por encima del hombro de Franky. A Franky le ponía un poco nervioso, pero se controlaba ya que estaba contento de estar con Robín, y que le ayudase.

-Robín: ¿Y qué es esto, Franky?- con mucha curiosidad.

-Franky: Es un aparato.

-Robín: Y ¿para qué sirve?- con mucha más curiosidad.

-Franky: Se me ha ocurrido ya que estamos en el fondo del mar, alguien se podía caer con esto podría engancharse y volver al barco sin ningún problema. Y por eso estoy inventado un gancho pequeño.

-Robín: Es una gran idea, Franky. Así estaríamos a salvo. Y por la forma que está tomando, parece un brazalete.

-Franky: Así es, también puede disparar rayos laser y convertirse en una pequeña espada. Solo falta unos retoques para que esta terminado. Robín me puedes pasar este destornillador, por favor.

Robín fue directamente al destornillador que le había pedido. Cuando se lo dio, sin querer sus manos se rozaron. Los dos se miraron y en un segundo se apartaron sus miradas. Los dos se quedaron en silencio y sonrojados, hasta que Franky rompió el silencio.

-Franky: Ya está terminado. Por fin.

-Robín: Es hermoso.-estaba asombrada.

Era un brazalete que cubría la mitad de la muñeca, de color rosa clarito y tenía pintado unas hojas de cerezo de color azul y morado. Era muy fina y no pesaba casi nada. Parecía muy cómoda.

-Robín: ¿Para quién es, Franky? Eres un artista y un genio.-le dedico una sonrisa.

-Franky: Bueno había pensado en alguien muy especial y que siempre me ha ayudado en mis inventos y en más cosas.

-Robín: ¿Y quién es la afortunada de llevar ese brazalete?-con una cara de curiosidad.

-Franky: Pues esa persona eres tú, Robín. Quiero que quedes este brazalete.

Franky se lo puso en la muñeca derecha con mucho cuidado. La estaba perfecta y le quedaba bien con toda la ropa que tenía. Robín se la acerco para verla mejor. A Robín le vino un olor acero del brazalete, en ese mismo momento le vino de repente a la cabeza una imagen de Zoro.

-Robín: Uum. Gracias Franky, me está perfecto y es hermoso. Lo cuidare como un tesoro.- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que se le estaba dedicando a Franky.

-Franky: Me alegro de que te guste. El botón naranja es para el gancho, el rojo es para disparar y el verde para que se convierta en espada.

-Robín: Ok, Franky. Franky, ¿Por qué soy una persona especial para ti?- con una cara de seriedad.

Franky iba a contestar cuando de repente apareció Luffy, dando un portazo que asusto a Robín y Franky.

-Luffy: Robín, y Franky. Me ha dicho Nami que os avise de que tenéis que ir a la cubierta. Corred.

Luffy salió corriendo hacia la cubierta, para avisar a los demás. Dejando a los dos solos.

-Robín: ¿Vienes Franky?- se dirigía hacia la puerta del taller.

-Franky: Ahora voy tengo que terminar unas cosas. Diles a los demás que empieces sin mí.

Robín se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero de repente Robín se dio la media vuelta y fue corriendo hacia Franky. Franky se sorprendió de que Robín fuera hacia él. Robín le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y se fue corriendo a la cubierta sin decir nada y cerrando la puerta del taller. Dejando hay solo a Franky de pie y sonrojado.

-Franky: _Zoro 0, yo 1. Prepárate Zoro. Robín va ser mía._- mientras se tocaba donde la acababa de besar, Robín.

Robín fue corriendo a la cubierta. Allí estaban todos en el centro de la cubierta reunido. Robín se dirigió directamente con la tripulación.

-Robín: ¿Luffy que pasa?-acercándose a los demás.

-Luffy: No lo sé. Me ha dicho Nami que avisase a todo el mundo, que nos tenía que decir algo. Y no sé nada más. Oye ¿Y Franky?

-Robín: Está en el taller haciendo unas cosas. Luego le cuento yo lo que nos diga Nami. Oye hace más calor que antes.

-Nami: Si hace mucho calor de lo habitual. Esto no es normal. – Acercándose a Robín- Toma Robín un coletero, ya que el pelo da más calor.

Robín acepto el coletero. Robín se hizo una coleta de caballo que le quedo genial, incluso con el vendaje en la frente.

-Usopp: Te queda genial Robín.

-Robín: Gracias naricita- le dedico una sonrisa.

-Nami: Oye Robín y ese brazalete.

-Robín: Es un regalo de Franky que me ha hecho, ya que soy especial para él.

-Nami: Es precioso. Me encanta, luego le pediré que me haga uno.

Al oír eso a Zoro le hervía la sangre, por lo que acababa de decir Robín. Pero se tranquilizó ya que los celos no eran buenos.

-Zoro: Oye Nami puedes ir al grano, que hace mucho calor.

-Nami: Claro. Al parecer no estamos quedando sin provisiones y nos hemos quedados sin sangre, por la culpa de Sanji. Así que tenemos que ir a la superficie. Para conseguir provisione. Si no lo hacemos, no llegaremos a nuestro destino. En 10 minutos habrá una corriente marina que nos subirá hacia la superficie y en media hora llegaremos a una isla habitada. Por eso prepararos todos. La corriente en muy fuerte y tendréis que agarraros algo. Vamos.

Luffy se ató en el barandilla con su mano y con la otra cogió a Usopp y Brook. Nami y Sanji se pusieron donde el mastín. Nami estaba de bajo de Sanji. Franky estaba en el timo para dirigir el barco sobre la corriente. Robín estaba sola, Zoro aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer lo mismo que Nami y Sanji, pero Chopper se adelantó. Y se lo pidió. Robín cogió a Chopper en brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño y con la otra mano se sujetó fuerte en la barandilla mientras estaba agachada. Llego el momento de pasar por le corriente. Era muy difícil de agarrarse por lo fuerte que era. Estaba ya por la final cuando una gran sacudida hecho todos al suelo. Pero con muy mala suerte Chopper y Robín se cayeron al mar. Mientras Robín se caía al fondo del mar. De repente le vino el recuerdo cuando perdió la memoria. Recordó que se estaba cayendo. Que a su alrededor había un pez enorme y una silueta borrosa que no pudo reconocer y nada más. Pero no recordaba quien le había salvado, ni lo que estaba haciendo antes de caer al mar.

Robín volvió en sí y cogió a Chopper con fuerte y utilizo el brazalete que le había hecho Franky. Apunto y lanzo. Dio en el clavo. Robín luego, corrió el sedal y se pusieron a salvo en el Sunny y llegaron a la superficie sano y salvo. Chopper y Robín estaban mojados. Brook le extendió la mano para ayudar a Robín a levantarse y Chopper estaba con Usopp.

-Robín: Lo siento, Chopper.-le salía unas pocas lágrimas.

-Chopper: No pasa nada Robín. No llores. La corriente era muy fuerte. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Robín: Estoy bien. Gracias al invento de Franky. Pero eso si necesito una ducho o me voy a constipar. Navegante ¿cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a la isla?

- Nami: En media hora aproximadamente. Yo creo. Y creo que yo también me debería cambiar. Hace mucho calor.

Robín se fue a ducharse y Nami se fue a su habitación con Sanji a cambiarse.

Robín estuvo en las duchas. Estaba a gusto y relajada pero no se le iba de la mente, lo que acababa de recordar. Sobre el accidente, que perdió la memoria. Pero cuando lo recordaba, le venían muchas dudas y preguntas. Pero la que más se repetían eran: ¿quién me salvo? ¿Y cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué cuando olí el brazalete me vino a la mente, Zoro?

Robín quería una respuesta esas preguntas que se hacía. Pero a quien pregunta y quien se lo diría. Para Robín era todos desconocidos. Algunos.

Robín se dio cuente que quedaba 10 minutos para llegar a tierra y tenía que vestirse. Así que cogió una toalla se la coloco y salió de la ducha. Cuando salió de la duchas se encontró a Zoro en la puesta de las ducha. Estaba de pie, pero cuando vio a Robín que iba casi desnuda que solo iba tapada con una toalla. Que solo la tapaba el pecho y unos pocos las piernas, dejando las piernas y los hombros desnudos. Zoro se desmayó. Robín corrió hacia Zoro. Robín se agacho y elevo con el brazo la cabeza de Zoro y con la otra empezó a golpearle despacio en la mejilla. Zoro volvió en si a los pocos segundos. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la arqueóloga y su sonrisa, que hacía que Zoro temblase. Se quedó observándola y desde esa postura empezó hablar.

-Zoro: ¿qué ha pasado? Me duele el cabeza.- confuso.

- Robín: Pues que te has desmayado durante unos minutos.-aun manteniendo su cabeza y en el suelo ambos.

-Zoro: ¿y por qué?- levantándose y separándose de Robín.

Cuando la vio en el suelo a Robín con una toalla se puso rojo como un tomate y recordó por que se había desmayado. Zoro extendió la mano para ayudarla levantarse. En ese momento cuando rozaron sus manos. Los dos volvieron a sentir lo que paso antes del accidente. Zoro aparto la mano cuando Robín se levantó y miro hacia el otro lado, con una mano en la nariz, porque ver a Robín casi desnuda le estaba produciendo una pequeña hemorragia por la nariz. Se parecía igual que Sanji.

-Robín: Dime Zoro. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué has venido aquí?-Intentando ponerse cara a cara con él. Y lo consigue. Pero se dio cuenta que Zoro estaba como un tomate.

-Zoro: Me ha dicho Chopper, que después de vestirte que fuese a la enfermería a cambiarte el vendaje de la frente.

-Robín: vale, voy para ya.-se iba dirigiendo a la puerta, pero le freno el paso Zoro.

-Zoro: Espera no iras así casi desnuda. Por qué no te dejare, que vayas así.- estaba ya más que nervioso. Si seguía hay un minuto más se iba a volver a desmayar.

-Robín: Claro que no. Estas al lado de mi ropa. A demás qué harías para impedírmelo.

Zoro se puso más colorado y no respondió. Robín le hecho una sonrisa, que hizo que el mejor espadachín del mundo, había sido derrotado por solo una mujer.

-Zoro: No me tientes.-mirando hacia abajo.

Para Robín eso era con una amenaza. Así que decidió jugar con Zoro un poco. Robín empezó a correr hacia la puerta. Zoro no se creía lo que iba hacer Robín, le parecía que estaba jugando con una niña de 3 años. Zoro salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Zoro bloqueo la puerta con su cuerpo. Cuando Robín vio a Zoro, se paró en seco. Robín se puso delante de Zoro. Estaba unos cm de sus cuerpos.

-Robín: Esta batalla la ganas tú, pero la próxima vez ganare yo.- le guiño un ojo, pero no hubo respuesta de Zoro.-Zoro ¿estás bien?

Robín se acercaba para ver mejor el rostro de Zoro. Cuando vio mejor su rostro, vio que tenía una sonrisa. Esa que tiene cada vez que gana una batalla. De repente le dio un abrazo a Robín. Robín se quedó sorprendida. En ese momento Robín se libró de sus brazos y se separó de Zoro.

-Zoro: Lo siento, Robín. No sé qué me ha pasado. Perdóname.-pidiendo perdón.

-Robín: No pasa nada. La próxima vez que quieras un abrazo pídemelos.-Zoro consiguió sacarle un sonrojo a Robín.

Esta vez le dio un abrazo Robín y Zoro le correspondió. Al rato Robín se separó, cogió su ropa. Se iba e meter en las duchas para cambiarse, pero Zoro sujeto de la muñeca. Robín giro la cabeza y le miro. Él estaba serio y sonrojado.

-Zoro: Esto Robín yo quería decirte una cosa.

-Robín: Dime Zoro. Te escucho.- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Zoro: Pues, yo… no puedo. Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Zoro soltó de la muñeca a Robín y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin decir nada, sin mirar atrás y triste. Robín no sabía lo que quería decir Zoro. Pero quería saberlo, le daba curiosidad, es como si necesitase saberlo. Y esa sensación de antes cuando se rozaron sus manos, así que agacho la cabeza y su risa desaparecido de su rostro. Pero cuando Zoro salió e iba a cerrar la puerta y vio que su sonrisa no estaba decidió decirle algo.

-Zoro: Robín…- Robín miro a Zoro.-Te queda bien el brazalete y la coleta. Esta realmente hermosa. Y queda 5 minutos para llegar a la isla. Y quiero que cuando salga, quiero que me enseñes esa sonrisa. Porque la próxima vez que tengamos una batalla ganare.

Zoro cerró la puerta y dejo sala a Robín para que se cambiase. Cuando se fue Zoro. La sonrisa de Robín volvió a parecer en su rostro. Robín empezó a vestirse para cuando llegase a la isla e ir más hermosa. Pero en ningún segundo no dejo de pensar o que le acababa de decir.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara…


	6. Capítulo 6- Lo mejor que me ha pasado, h

**Hola, espero que no me hayáis echado de ****menos. Es que he estado estos días muy ocupada y a la vez inspirada. Así que no os preocupéis de nada. Seguiré escribiendo historia hasta el final. Espero que me sigáis apoyando y que me leáis, me hace mucha ilusión. Jeje. Y viva Zoro x Robín. Decirme lo que os gusta y lo que hay que mejorar. Intento mejorar me cada capítulo. Espero publicar pronto el siguiente. Bss a todo. :-D **

Capítulo 6- Lo mejor que me ha pasado, ha sido olvidarte...

Todos estaban en la cubierta preparando para atracar en la isla, excepto Robín, Sanji y Nami. Zoro salía del baño, muy sonrojado y con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Luffy y los demás querían preguntarles ¿Por qué estaba sonrojado? Pero era tan raro ver a Zoro sonrojado, que no querían agobiarle con preguntas. Así que pasaron de Zoro y se fueron a dar los últimos preparativos para luego poder atracar.

Zoro se dirigió directamente a la barandilla, apoyo su codo en la barandilla y coloco su barbilla en su mano. Se quedó mirando el paisaje del mar y se quedó pensando, por lo que acaban de pasar en la ducha con Robín. Se quedó tan pensativo que no se daba cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo que pasaba en realidad a su alrededor era que todos de la tripulación, le observaba con mucha intriga. Era raro que Zoro estuviese sonriendo. Se quedó hay un buen rato, sin decir nada, con esa sonrisa tímida y esa mirada fija en el preciso mar que le recordaba a los ojos de Robín. Que parecía que le absorbía. Todos se quedaron alucinados y preguntándose ¿Ese era Zoro? Les daba mucha curiosidad saber que estaba pensando, pero sabían que si le preguntaban a Zoro esa pregunta había dos cosas que podrían pasar.

La primera: Que Zoro te echase su famosa mirada asesina que corta la respiración.

Y la segunda: Que te mate de un solo corte con una de sus tres katanas. Esta era la más posible.

A los 5 minutos Robín estaba vestida y arreglada. Estaba extremadamente sexy, porque quería captar la atención de un espadachín. Así que decidió salir a la cubierta ya que sabía que Zoro se había dirigió allí, después de la escena de antes.

Cuando Robín salió, Franky, Usopp, Luffy y Brook se quedaron boca abierto y cayéndose la baba, por lo sexy y preciosa que iba Robín.

Robín iba con unos short de color negros que dejaba al desnudo sus preciosas y blancas piernas, un cinturón de color morado, una camiseta sin manga y dejaba mucho escote y se pegaba a sus pechos y se cortaba debajo de su pecho dejando el ombligo y lo demás al aire de color azul con rallas moradas y blanca y en medio de la camiseta había una cremallera casi subida. Unos zapatos de tela de color azul con mucha plataforma. No dejaba fluir a la imaginación, por lo que llevaba puesto.

- Usopp: !Guau, Robín¡Estas hermosa.

- Franky: Súper. Es la arqueóloga más sexy y hermosa del todo el Nuevo Mundo. Que con solo una sonrisa funde a cualquier hombre. Esa es Nico Robín.-haciendo su postura esa.

Robín se dirigió hacia Usopp, Franky, Brook y Luffy que estaban en el centro de la cubierta. Zoro no estaba muy lejos de ellos, pero estaba tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta de que Robín estaba en la cubierta y mucho menos de lo que llevaba puesto. Robín se disgustó al ver que Zoro no le había echado ninguna mirada, ya que se había puesto extremadamente sexy para él.

- Robín: Jajaja. Gracias chicos, pero no creía que estáis exagerando. Yo creo que debería cambiarme. Creo que no voy adecuada para ir a una isla desconocida.-dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero fue detenida en seco, por que Franky le había cogido de la muñeca.

- Franky: No, no. Estas preciosa y vas adecuada, con el calor que hace. Además, no me importaría quedar contigo nena. Que me dices. ¿Querrías salir conmigo? -mientras le cogía la mano de Robín.

Todos de quedaron alucinados, que pusieron esa cara tan graciosa y de alucinación. Robín echo una pequeña mirada a Zoro. Robín creía que Zoro iba a intervenir o por lo menos la, pero no. Aún seguía mirando el mar, concentrado. A Robín le parecía muy guapo y esa cara de concentrado y a la vez pensativo. Y que sus ojos, que parecía que se fundía con el mar. No podía enfadarse con él. Franky se dio cuenta de que Robín había echado una pequeña mirada a Zoro .Franky le sentó mal, pero disimulo que no había visto esa mirada a Zoro. Robín volvió en sí y vio que Franky aún seguía sujetando su mano.

- Robín: Pues...- mientras miraba por todos los lados. Y más a Zoro.

Robín fue interrumpida por Chopper, que la estaba buscando. Robín se salvó por la campana, mejor dicho por un renito adorable.

- Chopper: Robín, tenías que haber venido a la enfermería. ¿No te lo ha dicho Zoro?

Robín le iba a contestar, pero Chopper vio a Zoro y salió corriendo hacia el enfadado. Estaba realmente furioso

- Chopper: Zoro. Te dije que avisaras a Robín, para que viniese a la enfermería a curar su herida.-enfadado.

Zoro no hizo mucho caso a Chopper, aún seguía en sus pensamientos. Chopper se enfadaba cada vez más, por qué no le hacía caso. Así que Chopper salto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que dejase de pensar. Con eso hizo que Zoro dejase de pensar y mirar hacia abajo para poder ver la cara de quien había golpeado y gritarle.

- Zoro: ¿Qué quieres Chopper? No ves que estoy pensando.-enfadado.

Chopper empezó a llorar, por que Zoro le tenía esa cara de furioso, que daba miedo. Chopper parecía un niño pequeño. Zoro le había quitado la valentía de un plumazo .Chopper salió corriendo y se puso detrás de las piernas de Robín. Zoro vio como Chopper se escondía en unas piernas, pero no sabía de quien eras de esas alargadas y blancas piernas. Zoro fue subiendo lentamente, saboreando las vistas de ese cuerpo. Empezó por los zapatos de color azules hasta sus pechos. Zoro se estaba poniendo rojo por el cuerpo sexy y hermoso que estaba observando, pero quería saber de quién era ese hermoso cuerpo. Cuando Zoro vio la cara de Robín con una gran sonrisa en su rostro fue suficiente para que Zoro se desmayase y cayese en el suelo con una pequeña hemorragia en la nariz. Robín y Chopper fueron a socorrerle y llevárselo a la enfermería. Robín se dio cuenta que fue lo suficiente sexy, para desmayar a su espadachín. Ella se alegró. Había cumplido su propósito, pero ella creía que se había pasado. En ese momento se parecía a Sanji.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Nami.

Sanji estaba sentado en la habitación de Nami mirando hacia la pared. Nami se estaba cambiando de ropa mientras hablaban.

- Sanji: Esto Nami... ¿al final nosotros que somos? Ósea, tú me quieres y yo te quiero. Entonces...¿Qué?

- Nami: Date la media vuelta. Pues yo creo...

Sanji se dio la media vuelta como le había dicho Nami. Cuando Sanji vio a Nami de guapa que iba se desmayó. Nami fue corriendo hacia él. Nami puso la cabeza de Sanji en su regazo, mientras con una mano le golpe en la cara, para que se despertase. A los pocos segundos, Sanji volvió en sí. Nami iba vestida con una mini falda blanca, una camisa sin manga de color naranja, con unos zapatos de tacón de color negro y con el pelo recogido en forma de una coleta.

- Sanji: Estoy en el cielo. Porque estoy viendo un ángel hermoso.-recuperando el conocimiento.

Nami estaba enseñando el puño, dispuesta a darle un golpe, por la estupidez de mujeriego que le acababa de decir Sanji. Pero en el fondo le gusto esa estupidez. Le iba a pegar cuando de repente Sanji le cogió de la muñeca y tiro hacia él y la beso. Ese beso intenso y delicioso, que a los dos le encantaban.

- Sanji: Y bueno. ¿Qué somos?- con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nami iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de su capitán que la buscaba.

- Luffy: Nami, se ve la isla. Corre.

- Nami: Ya voy Luffy.

Nami salió corriendo hacia la cubierta dejando a Sanji en su habitación sin ninguna respuesta y tirado en el suelo. Sanji maldecía a Luffy en ese momento.

Nami llego a la cubierta y se puso a mandar órdenes para poder atracar en la isla.

Mientras en la enfermería. Allí estaban Robín, Chopper y Zoro. Zoro estaba dormido encima de la cama de la enfermería, con una pequeña hemorragia en la nariz. Chopper estaba mirando la herida de Robín. Su herida estaba bien, estaba completamente cerrada, solo que por si acaso tenía que llevar una pequeña tirita. Y por suerte no le iba a dejar marca, ni nada parecido. Chopper y Robín se fueron a la cubierta a ver por qué había tanto jaleo en la cubierta, dejando solo en la enfermería a Zoro. Zoro se despertó a los pocos minutos después de que se fueran Chopper y Robín.

Zoro abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta abrirlos completamente. Lo primero que vio, fue que estaba en la enfermería y la nariz taponada por pequeños cachos de algodón. Zoro se quitó el algodón de la nariz y empezó a incorporarse hasta quedarse sentado en la cama .Se rasco la cabeza y empezó a mirar por todos los rincones de la enfermería. Zoro estaba totalmente sudando, por suerte Robín le llevo ropa limpian para después. Ya que la hemorragia había ensuciado su ropa. Zoro agradecía el detalle de Robín.

Zoro se empezó a desnudarse, hasta quedarse en calzones. De repente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y allí detrás de la puerta estaba solo Robín. Quien había abierto la puerta. Zoro se puso rojo cuando vio a Robín tan sexy y hermosa. Robín no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cuando vio de arriba abajo a Zoro. Ese cuerpo musculoso y tan ardiente, que derretiría un iceberg. Robín se dio la media vuelta y se puso mirando la puerta cerrada.

- Zoro: ¿Robín que haces aquí?- sonrojado y nervioso.

- Robín: Lo siento espadachín. Solo quería saber, como estabas. Nada más.- con una voz tranquila, pero dentro de ella estaba muy nerviosa.

- Zoro: No hace falta que te disculpe. No pasa nada. Y esto bien.-rascándose con un dedo la mejilla.- Seguro que me he desmayado por el calor el hacía.

- Robín: Ya claro. Esto me alegro. Sera mejor que me vaya. Te dejo cambiarte, ya sé que hace calor, pero no creo que ir en calzoncillos sea lo adecuado.- seguía mirando la puerta.

Robín estaba abriendo la puerta, pero una mano de Zoro la apoyo en la puerta, impidiendo abrir la puerta y dejándola totalmente cerrada. Robín vio el brazo de Zoro, que no la dejaba salir. Robín se dio la media vuelta para ver solo el rostro de Zoro. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca del suyo. Estaba tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del uno del otro. Robín cada vez le costaba más mantener la calma. Parecía que le iba a besar. La mente de Robín le decía que se separase de él, pero su cuerpo y su corazón le pedía esos labios finos, pero...

- Zoro: Antes de irte quería hacerte una pregunta.-se acercaba cada vez más su cuerpo con el suyo.

- Robín: Esto claro, espadachín. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.- con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Robín, que hacía que Zoro se pudiese más nervioso. Pero Robín estaba más nerviosa que él, pero intentaba mantener la calma.-_ " Me va a besar_"

- Zoro: ¿Aun quieres que te entrene?

- Robín: Si quiero. ¿Por qué?- con una voz seria y un poco desilusionada.

- Zoro: Lo he pensado y te voy a entrenar. Quiero que estés a las 6 de la mañana en el gimnasio. Sino llegas a esa hora, no te entrenare. Entendido.- alejándose de ella y apartando su brazo, para que pudiese abrir la puerta.

- Robín: Entendido, mañana estaré allí. Antes de que se me olvide, date prisa que nos vamos sin ti. Te quedan bien los calzoncillos de color verde. Adiós Zoro._" Estoy triste. En realidad quería besarle o solo es el calor."_- Robín miró a Zoro, le guiño un ojo. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cubierta. Dejando a Zoro hay sonrojado.

Robín se dirigió a la cubierta, allí estaban todos excepto Zoro. Todos estaban preparados para bajar, solo faltaba que Nami diese la paga, para poder comprar en la isla y faltaba Zoro.

A los pocos segundos Zoro subió a la cubierta vestido. Parecía estar como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada en la enfermería y en el baño.

- Nami: Escucharme todos. Tenéis que estar antes de las 7, ya que a esa hora las temperaturas bajas bruscamente y podías congelaros y no os los gastéis en estupideces, eso va por ti Luffy. Entendido.- todos dijeron sí.

- Zoro: ¿Nami, al final quien se queda a vigilar el Sunny?- acercándose a los demás.

- Chopper: Yo creo que le toca a Robín y Franky.

- Zoro: "_ No. Si se queda con Franky puede que la pierda. Tengo que hacer algo. ¿Qué hago? Piensa, Zoro. Ya sé.._."Pero, Robín es muy débil y ¿si alguien viene a robar en el Sunny? No creo que pueda defender el Sunny." En serio..."

- Robín: Así. Puedo defender el Sunny, perfectamente.- se acercó a Zoro y le tocó con un dedo en el torso de Zoro.- Cuando quieras te lo demuestro, espadachín.

Robín aparto su dedo y los dos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, parecía que salían chispas. Robín aparto la mirada y se puso al lado de Nami. Robín miraba hacia otro lado para no ver al peli-verde.

- Todos: ¡ Ooooh! Jaja.- reían a carcajadas.

- Franky: A mí me parece que Robín es más fuerte que tú, Zoro. Además, ya me tiene a mí para ayudarla. "Punto para mi"

- Robín: Gracias, Franky. Eres el mejor.- le dedico una gran sonrisa a Franky y una maligna a Zoro.

- Usopp: No es peléis. Ya me quedo yo con Franky, vale.

-Nami: Vale. Pero mañana les tocaran estar de guardia a Robín y Zoro. Y no quiero quejas, vale.

Los dos se miraron otra vez y a los pocos segundos apartaron su mirada, enfadada. Por qué los dos no estaban de acuerdo, pero mucho menos era Franky. Quería estar con Robín.

- Chopper: Ósea, que vamos a pasar más de un día aquí.

- Nami: Yo creo que hoy y mañana. Bueno ya hablado todo, pues vamos a la islas. A unos pocos metros hay una ciudad habitada. Allí podremos comprar lo que necesitemos.

Ya estaban todos así que decidieron ir a las islas a comprar lo que quisiesen. Pero antes de bajar del Sunny. Zoro cogió de la muñeca a Nami y se la llevo hacia un rincón de la cubierta. Sanji casi le daba un golpe, pero se tranquilizó. Eso de ser más o menos pareja, para Sanji era nuevo, o eso creía que eran pareja. A la vista de los demás, parecía que Zoro estaba pidiendo algo a Nami o algo parecido. Zoro parecía que iba perdiendo, pero al final Nami cedió y Zoro se salió con la suya.

Nami se dirigió hacia Robín y Zoro se fue con los chicos. Todos bajaron corriendo como locos, excepto Nami y Robín que fueron andando. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la ciudad, se parecía un poco a Water 7. Cuando llegaron a Robín tenía una cara de pensativa. Estuvo todo el tiempo así, le venía recuerdos de Water 7, pero porque. No eran muy claras. Nami no le dio importancia, ya que era habitual que ella estuviese así.

Chopper fue a comprar medicamento. Sanji fue a los comercios de la ciudad para comprar comida. Luffy fue a comprar carne. Brook se puso a pedirles las bragas a todas las chicas que pasaban cerca de él, pero recibía más golpes que bragas. Zoro buscaba un lugar donde comprar sake. Nami y Robín estaban en una tienda de ropa, probándose ropas. En el probador, Robín se estaba probando un vestido y Nami estaba a su lado, sentada con un montón de bolsas.

- Robín: Oye Nami. ¿Tú sabes que me paso antes del accidente?

- Nami: Lo siento, Robín. Yo no soy la indicada para responderte. A quien le deberías hacer esa pregunta es a Zoro.

- Robín: ¿Porque?- con cara de intriga.

- Nami: Porque fuiste a buscar a Zoro antes de la primera sacudida. Luego perdí el conocimiento por la sacudida. Cuando me desperté te vi en la enfermería inconsciente con el vendaje en la frente. Lo siento por no ayudarte.

- Robín: "_ Primera sacudida, entonces hubo más._" No pasa nada, aunque no lo creas me has ayudado un montón. ¿Cómo me queda el vestido?

Ya era las 6. Nami y Robín fueron al barco para dejar las bolsas de ropa. Cuando llegaron estaban todos en el Sunny haciendo sus tareas. Solo faltaba Zoro. Robín se quedó en la barandilla mirando hacia la ciudad, esperando que llegase Zoro, pero estaba oscureciendo y empezó hacer frío. Nami veía a Robín en la barandilla mirando. Así que decidió acercarse a ella.

- Nami: Robín. No te preocupes ya vendrá, Zoro. Estará a punto de llegar

- Robín: Ya sé que no debería preocuparme, pero siento que algo malo va pasar.

- Nami: Anda corre ve a buscarle, ya me Inventaré alguna excusa para ti.

Robín le dedico una sonrisa a Nami y salió corriendo y bajo del Sunny, dejando a Nami allí sola.

- Nami: Escucha, Robín date prisa. Falta media hora para las7. Así que tráete rápido a Zoro.- gritando.

Robín salió corriendo hasta llegar a la ciudad. Robín estuvo buscando por todos los sitio de la ciudad. Robín se dio cuenta que la temperatura habían bajado bruscamente, como dijo Nami .Robín empezaba a tener frío. Se tenía que dar prisa si no se moriría de frío.

Robín se iba a rendí, cuando por fin vio a Zoro. Zoro estaba en la puerta de un bar de sake, perecía que salía del bar.

- Robín: Espadachín, espera.-mientras corría hacia él.

- Zoro: Robín. ¿Qué haces aquí?- sorprendido

- Robín: Te estaba buscando. No ves la hora que es.- enfadada.

- Zoro: ¿Y qué?- apartando su mirada de Robín.

- Robín: ¿Y qué? Que me empezaba a preocupar por ti. Se está haciendo de noche y hace mucho frío.- estaba temblando del frío que hacia.- Y quería hablar contigo.- con una voz muy tímida y con un tono de voz baja, que casi no se podía oír. Pero Zoro la oyó perfectamente.

- Zoro: Si claro, estabas preocupado por mí. No me hagas reír. Mejor vete con Franky. No quiero hablar. Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de irme al Sunny. - mientras se alejaba de Robín y se adentraba al centro de la ciudad. Parecía un poco sospechoso, porque no había nadie. Robín corrió hacia él y se puso delante de él y para detenerle le puso la mano derecha en el torso musculoso, realmente estaba enfadada.

- Zoro: ¿Qué haces, Robín? Quítame tus manos de... - Zoro se fijó en los ojos azules de Robín, se hundió en ellos. Pero volvió al mundo real por la enfadada voz de Robín.

- Robín: Tú crees que me no estoy preocupada por ti .He venido así con el frío que hace para buscarte porque me importas. Y me he vestido así para que te fijases en mí y no lo has hecho. Así te comportaba conmigo, antes de perder la memoria. Eres amable y en pocos segundos cambias a ser una persona fría. No te sigo vale. Si eras así conmigo, me alegro de haberte olvidado. Es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en mi vida. Los demás se han portado genial conmigo excepto, tu. No quiero volverte a ver.- gritando.

Robín salió corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad dejando a Zoro allí. Zoro le dolió por dentro lo que le acababa de decir Robín. Zoro sabía que se había comportado como un idiota y que debería disculpase. Zoro salió corriendo detrás de ella, temía que hiciese una locura por su culpa. Pero como siempre su sentido de la orientación era menos que nula, así que perdió la pista a Robín y se perdió el.

Robín seguía corriendo hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. Allí había una plaza y en el centro había una fuente preciosa, no era muy grande. Robín se sentó en un borde de la fuente, ya que había perdido la pista a Zoro y no dejaba de temblar. Robín agacho la cabeza, mirando el suelo y empezó a llorar. No podía creerse lo que acababa de decir a Zoro. Estaba completamente concentrada en sus pensamientos. Lo que acababa de pasar, la enfermería y más por lo del baño. Ese abrazo, lo que le dijo, esa sensación y Franky. Estaba confusa por todo. Y que empezaba a recordar cosas.

Robín empezó tener más frío así que se levantó de la fuente y dirigirse al Sunny con los demás. Pero a dar unos pocos pasos. Alguien la agarro de la muñeca a Robín. Cuando Robín se giró, pudo ver que eran piratas. De repente el empezó a retorcerle el brazo y hacerle daño. Que no pudo evitar dar un grito.

- Robín: ¡ AAAAH , ZORO!- Robín dio ese grito de dolor que casi se oyó por toda la cuidad.

Cuando Zoro oyó el grito de Robín, puedo identificar que ese grito era de Robín y que estaba en peligro. Zoro sin pensárselo ningún segundo salió corriendo lo más rápido posibles donde estaba Robín. Sin pensar en el peligro.

¿Que pasara?

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7- Zoro Robín Una foto pers

**Este es el siguiente capítulo. He intentado que sea romántico, pero que también haya acción y un poco de frialdad. Espero que más gente lea mi historia. Ya que al parecer no la lee mucha gente:(. Pero aun así seguiré escribiendo. Espero poder publicar dentro de poco el capítulo 8. Pero esta capitulo lo he hecho a los fan que le gusta la pareja ZoRo. Espero que os guste y ahora os dejo. Hasta pronto, BSS.**

Capítulo 7- Zoro + Robín= Una foto perseguida.

Zorro corría a toda velocidad al lugar que procedía ese grito que le había puesto la piel de gallina. Zoro solo le venía a la mente, cuando Robín fue llevada a Enies Lobby. Zoro no quería volver a perderla y menos ahora que se volvían a reencontrar. Al final encontró a Robín. Allí estaba en la plaza del centro de la ciudad. Robín estaba rodeada por piratas. Estaba de rodillas, mirando al suelo, mientras la retorcía el brazo dejando ninguna posibilidad de moverse. Zoro no podía ver como Robín sufría. Zoro vio a un hombre más alto que él y más musculoso. Zoro no vio bien su rostro, pero le daba igual. Porque cuando le derrotase no le iba reconocer ni su madre. Él era que le estaba retorciendo el brazo de Robín. Zoro desfundo su katana blanca y se preparó para la acción. Los piratas se dieron cuenta que había alguien más en la plaza. Robín levanto la mirada y vio que era Zoro. Robín se alegró, porque estaba segura de que Zoro la salvaría. Pero en ese momento sentía con fuerza de que algo malo iba a pasar.

- Zoro: Quitarle las manos del cima. Es solo una mujer y no te ha atacado.-gritándole y muy furioso.

- Robín: "_ Esa frase. ¿Por qué es tan familiar?_" Espadachín vete de aquí, me puedo encargar yo sola. Sálvate, por favor.

- Swordfish: Vaya, vaya. Quien tenemos aquí, pero si es Roronoa Zoro. Que hace aquí una recompensa de 120.000.000 billes. Y aquí en mis manos esta Nico Robín tú vales 80.000.000. Billes. Vaya es mi día de suerte, podría entregarla a la Marine.

- Robín: "_Como ¿Tengo una recompensa? ¿Por qué? _"- sorprendida e intrigada.

- Zoro: No te la llevaras a ningún lado, por encima de mi cadáver.-preparándose para la acción.

-Swordfish: Te vas a enfrentar a mí, solo para salvar a tu novia, que valiente. Soy Swordfish. Soy el pirata más temible del todo Nuevo Mundo.-la dejo de retorcer el brazo, pero no la soltaba del brazo.

- Robín: No es mi novio. No me enamoraría de él, aunque fuese el último hombre del universo.

- Zoro: "_ Eso ha dolido" _ Lo mismo digo de ti, engreída. Podías ser un poco más amable, que te estoy salvando.-enfadándose con Robín.

- Swordfish: Jaja. Pues tú te lo pierdes Zoro, es una mujer preciosa. - la cogió de la barbilla y empezó a cercarla a sus labios con los suyos. Robín intentaba resistirse, pero cada más que se resistía más daño le hacía.

-Zoro: No te acerques más a sus labios o te vas arrepentir.- enfadándose aún más.

Swordfish se frenó en seco y miro a Zoro.

- Swordfish: Te atreves a enfrentarte a mí. Prepárate Romeo, cuándo te derrote me llevare a tu novia y puede que le entrega a la Marina u obligarla a que se una a mi banda. Jaja.

Zoro miro a Robín. En su mirada se veía que estaba asustada. Zoro no podías dejar que la siguiese haciéndole daño y que la se separase de él, aunque le hubiese dolido lo que acababa de decir. Pero en realidad la culpa de que estuviese así era suya. Si no se hubiese comportado así.

- Zoro: De acuerdo. Pero suéltala.- se puso su pañuelo verde.

Swordfish empujo a Robín hacia sus secuaces, dos de ellos le cogieron de los brazos y la agarraron con fuerza, dejando la inmóvil. Robín veía todo lo que pasaba en cada momento.

Swordfish saco una espada. Era muy gruesa y muy afilada. Robín estaba preocupada por Zoro. Pero Zoro estaba muy tranquilo y seguro. Le atraía ese riesgo y peligro. Los dos empezaron a luchar. Zoro esquivaba los golpes de Swordfish, con mucha facilidad y con esa miradas asesina y de seguridad, que solo mirarla podía cortarte la respiración. Pero a Robín le parecía sexy y que le atraía, que solo mirarla le daba un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, pero ella pensaba que ese cosquilleo era debido al frío que hacía. No podía dejar de preocuparse por él y estar atenta del combate.

Zoro estovo así durante 10 minutos. Zoro se aburría ya de tanto esquivar los golpes de su enemigo, así que le tocaba el turno de atacar. Zoro empezó atacar con solo una katana. Swordfish le costaba mucho esquivarlo y algunos lo bloqueaba de milagro, pero la mayoría recibía los golpes de Zoro. Zoro era mucho más fuerte que Swordfish y la diferencia se notaba. Los dos se pararon y se quedaron frente a frente descansando un rato, cogiendo aire. Swordfish sabía que si no hacía algo, no ganaría a Zoro. Zoro estaba tan concentrado en ganar Swordfish para poder salvar a Robín, que no se daba cuenta lo que había a su alrededor, ni si quiera se daba cuenta como estaba Robín. La pobre estaba templando de frío, si no se daba prisa Robín moriría congelada. En ese momento Robín sentía con mucha más fuerza que antes, de que algo malo iba a pasar y empezó a ponerse inquieta.

Uno de los secuaces de Swordfish se puso detrás de Zoro con una daga en la mano. En su daga había un líquido de color morado, que cubría toda la hoja. Robín identificó ese líquido, era veneno y uno de los más venenosos del mundo. Quería atacarle por la espalda y envenenarle. Así ganaría a Zoro con mucha facilidad. Robín se dio cuenta lo que quería hacer Swordfish. Quería avisarle, pero uno de los secuaces le tapaba la boca con una mano. Robín no sabía qué hacer, estaba atrapada, dolorida y temblando cada vez más, pero eso no era escusa. No se iba a rendir. No quería que Zoro saliese herido por su culpa, por salvarla.

De repente unas manos salieron de la espalda de los secuaces y les retorcieron el cuello de los secuaces, que los dejos O.K. Robín se sorprendió a ver esas manos. Robín se preguntaba como lo había hecho eso, pero no era tiempo de pensar .Robín se había librado de los secuaces, pero Zoro aún seguía en peligro. Robín salió corriendo hacia Zoro. Zoro empezó atacar a Swordfish. Swordfish bloqueaba sus golpes, pero no se movía del sitio para hacer su plan. Robín no se podía creer que Zoro no se hubieses dado cuenta de lo que planeaba Swordfish. Zoro se giró y vio a Robín corriendo hacía el. Zoro no entendía el por qué. El secuaz salto encima de Zoro. Zoro no se lo vino venir, no tenía escapatoria. Pero Robín salto hacia la cintura de Zoro, salvándole de la daga y cayéndose los 2 al suelo. Robín cayó encima de Zoro. Por suerte los dos salieron ilesos y sin ningún golpe.

- Zoro: Me has salvado.- sorprendido.

Robín no dijo nada, se separó de Zoro y se puso de pie. El secuaz volvió atacar, pero Robín bloqueo la daga con el brazalete que se había convertido en una elegante espada. Robín con un solo movimiento de muñeca se deshizo de la daga del secuaz, le dio una patada lateral en la cara, que le dejo inconsciente en el suelo. Zoro vio lo que acababa de hacer Robín. En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado sobre Robín. Solo faltaba Swordfish. Swordfish estaba tan aterrado de la fuerza de Robín, que sus piernas no le respondía. Zoro se levantó del suelo y fue corriendo hacia él. Saco sus tres karanas e hizo su famosa técnica, Ashura. Con solo esa técnica acabo con Swordfish, dejándole mal herido en el suelo e inconsciente. Zoro fue corriendo hacia Robín, que estaba al lado de la fuente.

- Zoro: ¿Robín, estas bien? No te has hecho nada.- mirando por todos el cuerpo de Robín.

- Robín: Si, estoy bien, gracias por rescatarme. No me besaras.-con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Zoro: No, no, Robín. Yo no haría eso y menos si no quieres. Es mejor que nos vayamos, puede que vengan más y tengamos problemas. Además está empezando hacer frío. Y tú vas así...- nervioso, poniéndose sonrojado y mirando al suelo.

-Robín: Vale. Solo era una broma. Jajaja.- de repente estornudo.- Vaya es mejor que nos vayamos.

Zoro no sabía si enfadarse o pasar de ella. Zoro se giró y empezó andas en sentido contrario de donde estaba el Sunny, pero Robín no se movía. Zoro se giró y vio que Robín tenía las manos en el pecho y temblando como un flan, también le costaba respirar. Le dolía un montón el pecho. Zoro se acercó a Robín y le toco las manos. Sus manos estaban heladas, no dejaba de temblar. Zoro se fijó en su rostro. Sus labios estaban morados y sus mejillas tenía un rojo pálido Si estaba unos minutos más allí Robín podría morir helada.

- Zoro: Robín, estas helada. No te puedes ni mover. Tienes que entrar en calor y rápido. - preocupándose por ella.

- Robín: No, solo es un poco de frío.-temblando aun mas y aun tocando las calientes manos de Zoro.

- Zoro: No te hagas la valiente. No estamos lejos del Sunny.- dejo de tocar las manos de Robín.

Zoro se puso de espalda de ella y se puso de rodillas.

- Zoro: Venga subes antes de que te congeles. No te preocupes, no te haré nada. Puede...- con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Robín se subió encima de la espalda de Zoro, a caballito. Robín coloco sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Zoro. Zoro coloco sus manos en los muslos de Robín .Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que los pechos de Robín estaban tocando su espalda, que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, que se aceleraban cada vez más. Robín estaba mejor, ya que Zoro le transmitía calor.

Zoro empezó a correr, pero con cuidado, para no hacer daño a Robín. Robín se sentía libre. El viento acariciaba su pelo y su rostro. Y estar tan cerca de Zoro era lo mejor que no pudo evitar acercase más y abrazarle, colocado su mejilla con la de Zoro. Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más .A los pocos minutos llegaron al Sunny. Zoro subió al Sunny con Robín aun en la espalda. Parecía que no había nadie en la cubierta, pero se equivocó. Con muy mala suerte estaba Sanji en la cubierta fumando un cigarrillo.

- Sanji: Vaya ¿Que hace Robín-Z subida en tu espalda, imbécil?- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Zoro quería empezar otra pelea con el cocinero, pero se aguantó. Ya tenía suficientes combates por hoy.

- Robín: Me puede bajar, por favor, espadachín.- dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro para que la bajase.

Zoro no quería bajar a Robín. Por primera vez desde que paso el accidente, estaba muy junto de Robín. Pero lo bueno siempre acaba pronto. Zoro bajo con mucho cuidado a Robín. Robín se acercó a Sanji para explicarle lo que había pasado y a su lado esta Zoro estaba pendiente de Robín.

- Robín: Pues ha pasado que... Achis.-estornudó-Vaya es mejor que me vaya a ducharme con agua caliente y ponerme algo que me abrigue, ya que hoy me toca la guardia de noche. Cuéntaselo tu Zoro, por favor. Adiós chicos.

- Sanji: Adiós, Robín.

Robín se dirigió a su habitación dejando solos a Sanji y Zoro en la cubierta. Sanji miro a Zoro. Zoro se apoyó en la barandilla y se quedó mirando a la luna. Sanji se puso a su lado, pero mirando al sentido contrario de Zoro. Con el cigarro en la mano.

- Sanji: Hoy está realmente hermosa.

- Zoro: El que la luna. Si, hoy está realmente hermosa.

- Sanji: No, idiota. Me refería a Robín ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así de guapa? Seguro que se habrá puesto así de guapa para Franky. Es un tío con suerte.

- Zoro: No lo creo. Además ¿por qué crees que lo ha hecho por Franky?- mirando a Sanji con curiosidad.

- Sanji: No te has enterado. Robín y Franky son parejas desde ayer mismo. No lo sabias. Franky se declaró ayer. Y al parecer Robín acepto ser su novia. Me alegro por ellos.

- Zoro: Eso es imposible." Robín y Franky son parejas"- se quedó en shock.-Eso no puede ser.- cogió de la chaqueta de Sanji y empezó a gritarle.- ¿Eso es verdad?

- Sanji: Suéltame. Solo era una broma, marimo.- Zoro soltó a Sanji y se relajó.- Se nota que estás loquito de Robín.

- Zoro: Lo siento, Sanji, pero hay te equivoca. Yo no estoy enamorado, ni nada parecido.

- Sanji: No me puedes engañar, marimo. Estas loquito por ella.

- Zoro: Vale. Estoy enamorada de ella. He sufrido mucho durante estos dos años, porque no estaba con ella. Hasta echaba de menos meterme con ella, que me ganase en los juegos de mesa, verla en su silla leyendo mientras tomaba una taza de café... Pero más, su sonrisa. Siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque las cosas estén muy mal.- poniéndose triste.- Pero estoy seguro que ella no está enamorada de mí. Estoy totalmente seguro. Ella nunca se enamorara de mí.

- Sanji: Jaja. ¿Cómo puedes no haberte dado cuenta? Robín está enamorada de ti desde la primera vez que te vio. Por qué crees que se unió a la tripulación y casi pierde su vida en Enies Lobby. Lo hizo porque está loca por ti. Cuando te ve, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial y parecen como pequeños cristales. Y te mira con más dulzura, ni si quiera a Nami y es como su hermana pequeña. Eso solo pasa contigo. No con Franky, ni con otra persona. Solo a ti. Fíate de mí, cuando os volváis a ver, fíjate en sus ojos, en su mirada y se menos frío con ella, vale. Aprovecha esta oportunidad y reconquístala. Sino Franky te hará Jake Matte y la perderás, para siempre y no podrás hacer nada. Te lleva mucha ventaja, así que espabila. Ahora me tengo que ir a la cocina, ya es la hora de cenar.- se dirigía hacia la cocina.

- Zoro: Gracias, Sanji. Eh, me alegro de que Nami y tú estéis juntos.

- Sanji: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Nami. -dándose la medias vuelta con cara de sorprendido.

Sanji se dirigió hacia la cocina dejando allí a Zoro en la barandilla. Zoro saco una de sus tres katanas y miró fijamente su hoja. Zoro juro en voz baja, que haría lo imposible por Robín. Después de hacer eso, se dirigió a la cocina. En la cocina estaban todos, excepto Robín. Zoro se imaginó que estaba en la ducha o en su habitación cambiándose y que seguro vendría más tarde a cenar. Pero Zoro se equivocó. Todos terminaron de cenar y Robín aún no había bajado. Zoro y los demás se fueron a sus habitaciones. Zoro se fue directamente a la cama ya que no se había dado su siesta diaria. Pero no podía dormirse. Se quedó dando vuelta en la cama a ver si podía dormirse. Pero no lo consiguió, cuando se quiso dar cuenta era las 4 de la mañana. Zoro no lo podía aguantar, tenía que ver ahora mismo a Robín. Se dirigió a donde vigilancia. Cuando salió de su habitación se dio cuenta que hacía más frío que antes. Allí estaba. Robín estaba sentado en el suelo, cubierta por una manta enorme y entre sus manos había un libro. Robín lo leía con mucha atención y algunas veces se reía sin ningún motivo. Zoro se quedó mirando la sonrisa de Robín que le volvía loco, pero Zoro estornudo que solo con eso hizo que Robín mirase a Zoro, dejando de ver el libro.

- Robín: ¿Qué haces aquí, espadachín? No deberías estar durmiendo.

- Zoro: Si debería, pero no podía dormir. No quería molestarte.- Se iba.

- Robín: No te vayas, por favor. Quédate. Anda, ponte a mi lado, compartiremos mi manta.- indicándole que se sentase a su lado.

Zoro se acercó a Robín y se sentó a su lado. Robín se acercó más y extendió la manta a su alrededor, ya que Zoro tenía frío. Los dos estaban súper juntos. Se estaban tocando los brazos del uno del otro y entre media estaba el libro de Robín. Robín le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente que con gusto Zoro la acepto. Zoro estaba calentito y a la vez feliz porque estaban juntos y solos. Era una oportunidad única.

- Zoro: ¿Que estás leyendo? Parece una historia muy divertida.- mirando al libro.

- Robín: No es un libro. Es un álbum de foto. Hay fotos de nuestras aventuras juntas y algunas son muy graciosas, por eso me reía. Estaba en el escritorio de Nami. Estaba tan concentrada viendo las fotos, que se me ha pasado la hora de cenar. Jaja quien lo iba decir.- Robín miro el suelo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Zoro. - Zoro, gracias por rescatarme y lo siento por decirte…- fue interrumpida por Zoro.

Zoro: No te tienes que disculparte. En realidad tenías razón.- Robín no apartaba su mirada del álbum de foto.- Yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón por lo que paso en la ciudad y por comportarme tan frío contigo, deber de ayudarte. Ya sé cómo compensarte, ya que estoy aquí te puedo ayudar a recordad. Tu enséñame la foto que quieras y yo te digo lo que quieras sobre de la foto.

- Robín: De acuerdo. - con una voz seria.-Oye Zoro ¿Que paso antes del accidente? Nami me dijo que estaba contigo cuando paso...- Zoro cambio de cara a una fría.

- Zoro: No quiero recordar ese día. Yo no estaba contigo. Seguramente Nami te haya mentido. Y no quiero volver hablar nada sobre ese día.-Gritando a Robín.

- Robín: Lo siento Zoro. No te volveré hacer esa preguntar. No quería incomodarte. Es que solo recuerdo que me caí y vi que alguien se lanzó al mar para salvarme, pero no le reconocí. Su rostro estaba borroso y no me acuerdo de nada más. ¿Solo quiero saber quién me salvo? - mirando a Zoro, aún tenía esa miradas fría.

- Zoro: Lo siento, Robín. Pero no quiero recordar ese día. Hay cosas que están mejor en el pasado.- mirando el también el álbum.

- Robín: "_ ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ese día? ¿Qué te paso para no contármelo?"_

Robín se fijó en la mano de Zoro. La tenía cerrada, como si fuese un puño. Robín le toco la mano con dulzura e intento que abriese. Zoro abrió la mano y giro su cabeza para mirar a Robín. En ese momento vio un brillo en sus ojos. Era ese brillo que se refería Sanji y que Zoro no se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora.

- Zoro: _" Es ese brillo que se refería Sanji. Es precioso y no me he dado cuenta, hasta ahora."_- con la otra mano que tenía libre, le aparto un mechón de pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. No dejaba de mirar sus ojos, que le parecías más preciosos que nunca.-_" Te quiero, pero temo hacerte daño"_ - Zoro aparto su mirada, se separó de la mano de Robín y miro de nuevo el álbum de foto. Robín hizo lo mismo, pero con una mirada apagada.

- Robín: Me estoy dando cuenta de una cosa. Espera aquí un segundo, no te vayas.

Robín salió corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a Zoro solo. No sabía por qué se había ido corriendo. Zoro se quedó donde vigilancia como le había dicho Robín. Zoro empezó hablar en bajo.

- Zoro: " ¿Por_ qué no le he dicho la verdad? Creo que tengo miedo de si le digo la verdad, puede que se enamore de Franky ya que fue el quien le salvo. Pero aun así debería decirle la verdad.- _cerrando los ojos.

- Robín: ¿De qué verdad estás hablando?- frunciendo el ceño.

Zoro abrió los ojos como plato y allí estaba Robín frente a él con una sonrisa y una cámara de foto entre sus manos. Zoro se puso nervioso. Tenía que cambiar de tema, pero ya.

- Zoro: ¿Para que traes la cámara de foto?- cambiando de tema.

- Robín: Es para hacernos una foto. Ya que, es que me he dado cuenta de que hay fotos de todos juntos o salgo yo con alguien, pero ninguna de nosotros dos juntos .Que tal si nos hacemos una.

- Zoro: Creo que no es una buena idea. Es que soy muy feo, para salir en las fotos.- rascándose con una mano el pelo.

- Robín: Anda no seas molesto. A mí me pareces un chico muy guapo.- con una voz tímida .Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Zoro: Así... que para ti soy guapo. Eres la primera persona...quien me lo dices. Y me...alegro que seas tú las primera."_ De verdad le parezco guapo."- _balbuceando_._

- Robín: Así, no te creo, pues te lo vuelvo a decir. Eres muy guapo Zoro. Y muy valiente. Has cambiado mucho estos dos últimos años. Eres mucho más fuerte.

- Zoro: ... Tú también has cambiado estos dos últimos años...Espera un segundo. No me estarás diciendo esto, para hacernos la foto. - mirándola y frunciendo el ceño.

- Robín: No seas tonto. Lo digo en serio, creo que eres un chico guapo, valiente y audaz. Y lo que te dije en la ciudad. No sé qué me paso y dije esa estupidez. Creo que estaba asustada. - encogiéndose de piernas.

- Zoro: Tenías razones para decir eso. Por lo menos me alegro que no me odies. Y lo que llevabas puesto...- rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

- Robín: Si era extremado hasta para mí, por eso te desmayaste, cuando me vistes.- sonriendo.

- Zoro: No me desmaye por lo que llevabas puesto. Fue porque hacía mucho calor.- sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño.

- Robín: Ya, ya ¿Nos hacemos la foto?- con una sonrisa.

Zoro acepto. Robín coló la cámara de foto, pero había un problema que Zoro estaba muy tenso y no podía sonreír, le daba corte. Pero Robín tenía una idea.

- Zoro: Lo siento, Robín. Es que no suelo sonreír muy a menudo y ahora no puedo. Me da corte.

- Robín: Jaja. Tengo una idea. Quédate así y mira fijamente a la cámara. En 10 segundo saltara el flash.- se acercaba más a Zoro.

Zoro se quedó mirando a la cámara, como le había dicho Robín. Aún seguía tenso. Robín aprovecho que Zoro estaba mirando fijo a la cámara. Robín antes de que se lanzara el flash se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla y en ese mismo instante se lanzó el flash. En unos pocos segundos salió 2 fotos. Robín cogió las fotos y las miro. Zoro se quedó como una estatua.

- Robín: Hemos salimos bien.- riéndose de la fotos.- Tenias razón. Sales muy feo en las fotos.

- Zoro: Así, deja me verla.- volviéndose a mover.

- Robín: A pues creo que no, que sales muy feo. Si la quieres, me la tendrás que quitar.

Zoro intentó quitársela, pero Robín era más ágil con las manos. Zoro se le estaba acabando la paciencia. De repente Robín se levantó y empezó a correr por toda la cubierta. Zoro salió detrás de ella. Robín se estaba divirtiendo y Zoro también pero no se le notaba. A Robín le costaba correr, por la manta que la tenía como una capa. Zoro estaba muy cerca de Robín. Robín empezó a correr más rápido, pero piso la manta. Robín se iba a caer, pero Zoro rápidamente la cogió de la cintura y le trago hacia él. Estaba los dos de pie. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de ambos. Robín iba recortando territorio, para poder besar esos labios tan finos. Zoro coloco su mano en la mejilla, pero Zoro se apartó de ella. Era muy pronto. Zoro soltó a Robín de la cintura y se agacho para coger la manta y ponérsela. Zoro se dirigió hacia su habitación, sin decir nada. Robín se giró hacia Zoro. No entendía por qué no le había besado. Robín se dio cuenta que tenía las fotos.

- Robín: Zoro tu foto. Quédatela.- estirando el brazo con su foto.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a ella sin decir nada. Zoro se dio cuenta de que Robín estaba desilusionada, triste y tenía la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. No se movía. Zoro se sentía mal. Zoro cogió la foto. Zoro no sabía qué hacer, así que decidió seguir su instinto. Zoro puso sus manos en los hombros de Robín. Robín levanto su mirada y de repente Zoro le dio un beso en su frente. En ese momento Robín recordó algo.

Flashback (ósea el recuerdo)

Fue el día del accidente. Era de noche y estaba donde vigilancia. Y enfrente de ella estaba Zoro. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Y Zoro estaba muy sonrojado.

- Zoro: Te amo Nico Robín...

Salto del tiempo.

Robín se había caído del Sunny y se estaba hundiendo en el mar sin poder hacer nada. De repente Zoro salto del Sunny para poder salvarla. Zoro iba nadando a toda velocidad, estaba muy cerca de ella. Zoro estaba a punto de cogerle de la mano…

- Robín: _" Fue el quien me salvo"_

Fin del flashback.

Robín volvió en sí y vio que Zoro le había dejado de besar, pero aún tenía las manos en su hombros. Robín solo sonrió. Zoro separo sus manos de los hombros de Robín muy serio, sin ninguna expresión en la cara y se quedó mirándola la cara. Estaban los dos solos y faltaba 30 minutos para las 6. Zoro sin decir nada se dirigió a las duchas a bañarse. Robín se quedó hay de pie mirando la foto de los dos. Robín quería ir corriendo detrás de él, pero su mente le decía que no corriese detrás de él. Antes de meterse en el baño, Zoro se detuvo, pero no se giró a mirar a Robín.

-Zoro: Te espero en media hora en el gimnasio. Sino vienes no te entrenare, así que cámbiate y ven con ropa corta y cómoda.

Zoro entro a las duchas y dejo allí sola a Robín. En ese momento Robín se dio cuenta de que Zoro le pasaba algo con ella. Pero no sabía el que. Pero ella tenía claro algo. Que los dos se sentían débiles cuando estaban los dos juntos y más solos. Robín estaba sintiendo algo por Zoro por que se comportaba como la verdadera Robín y no había muros a su alrededor. Era el único que rompía esos muros. Pero a Robín no le importaba que sacase su verdadera yo.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara...


	8. Capítulo 8 - Zoro, el rompecorazones de

**Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto, es que estamos de vacaciones y claro. Piscina y salir con los colegas... Además estoy escribiendo dos historias a la vez y me he ido unas semanas por ahí que para conseguir conexión me he tenido que subir a un árbol. Quiero daros las gracias a lo que me seguís. Espero que pueda subir el próximo capítulo, lo más posible que pueda. Bss y a tope.**

Capítulo 8 –Vamos a la playa.

Zoro estaba debajo de la ducha. Cada gota fría recorría todo su musculoso cuerpo, hasta llegar al suelo. Tenía un brazo apoyado en la pared y la cabeza agachada con los ojos cerrado. (Ya os lo imagináis. /. ) No se movía, solo pensaba en silencio. En su mente sólo había momentos de los dos juntos. Momentos tiernos y duros. Sabía que ella le había golpeado en su corazón que estaba rodeado por muros y encadenado por fuertes cadenas de acero, pero tan fuerte le había golpeado hasta el punto de romperlas. Él nunca había sentido algo así, ni si quiera con Kuina. Él estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y cada día que pasaba más se enamoraba de ella, hasta llegar al extremo de necesitarla y comportarse diferente. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido darle un beso en la frente a Robín, ni arto de sake. Aún seguía sin entender por qué le había dado un beso y ella le había dado otro. Era una persona diferente, cerca de Robín. Él era más abierto, natural, tímido y débil. Se dio cuenta que se estaba pareciendo al cocinero, solo en pensarlo se ponía enfermo, prefería clavarse una de sus katanas antes de eso. No podía demostrar debilidad por nada ni nadie y más cuando tu debilidad es un ser querido. Ya que iba a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y no podía demostrar compasión ni debilidad.

Sino para que había servido tanto entrenamiento y la perdida visual del ojo izquierdo. Tenía que volver a ser el hombre de hace dos años. El hombre frío, misterioso y distante con Robín. No podía permitir otro suceso como de la ciudad. Hoy habían tenido mucha suerte, pero puede que a la próxima no tuvieran tanta suerte. Él podía morir o peor que ella podía salir herida, por demostrar debilidad. Pero sabía que si se distanciaba de Robín, seguro que Franky aprovecharía y Robín se enamoraría de él y no lo soportaría perderla otra vez. Pero lo hacía por su sueño, pero más por ella, si la sucediese algo por su culpa no se lo perdonaría jamás. Aún seguía culpándose porque Robín tuviese amnesia. Pero ella también era más abierta y eso le gustaba un montón. Zoro salió de la ducha y se vistió para ir a entrenar. Creía que esa ducha de agua fría le despejaría, pero estaba más alterado que antes y por una vez en su vida no le apetecía ir a entrenar, pero no quería decepcionar a Robín. No quería ser tan cruel.

Zoro salió del baño y se dirigió directamente al gimnasio, pero cuando llego a la cubierta se frenó en seco, por una arqueóloga que estaba en la barandilla, cubierta por su manta que le tapaba todo cuerpo, de pies a cabeza mirando hacia la ciudad. Cuando la vio su corazón dio un brinco y empezó aumentar sus latidos, parecía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Él se acercaba a ella inconsciente, elevo la mano, hasta que se dio cuenta y se paró. Estaba muy cerca de ella. Su corazón le decía _que no se detuviera y que la besara en sus labios_ _hasta el fin de los tiempos._ Pero su mente le hizo recordar lo que había pensado en la ducha. Ser frío y distante con Robín. Se imaginó que ella no vendría a entrenar ya que era la 6 pasadas, eso le deprimió, realmente quería entrenar con ella, pero había decidido ser distantes con ella. Robín no se había percatado de que estaba allí Zoro.

Así que se aportó de ella sin decir nada y sigilosamente se fue al gimnasio sin mirar atrás. Zoro llego al gimnasio, la puerta estaba abierta. Zoro le parecía algo sospechoso así que saco su katana blanca y se preparó para lo inesperado. Entró con mucho sigilo. Cuando entro Zoro se sorprendió, era Robín. Ella estaba golpeando un enorme saco de boxeo y estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de que no estaba sola. Zoro se quedó observándola, no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo que le excitaba, como golpeaba el saco de boxeo, daba con mucha fuerza y lo que tenía puesto no le ayudaba mucho, para él. Ella llevaba puesto un crop con mucho escote de color rojo, unos short deportivos de color negro y llevaba el pelo suelto. De repente la puerta del gimnasio se cerró provocando un enorme ruido que hizo que Robín saliera de su concentración y se fijó que estaba allí Zoro de pie con los brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente. Ella se acercó a él andando, ya que le parecía más serio de lo habitual. Él se quedó firme sin perder terreno e intimidando. Robín se puso delante de él. Zoro giro la cabeza, para no encontrarse con la mirada de Robín. Ella se le hizo extraño esa reacción.

- ¿Que sucede, espadachín?- Zoro señalo al calzado de Robín, aún seguía sin mirarla la cara.

- ¿Porque llevas puestas mis botas de las suerte?- gruñendo. Ahora con los brazos cruzados y mirándola a los ojos, que hacía que ella estuviese incomoda, pero no se iba dejarse a intimidar por él.

- Son tuyas. No lo sabía. Lo que pasa es que, no tenía calzados adecuado para entrenar y por casualidad me he encontrado con el cocinero en la cubierta, que estaba llorando por que habían discutido con la navegante. Así que le he pedido unas zapatillas y me ha dado estas botas que me están perfectas y son preciosas. Ahora me está sustituyendo, mientras que estoy aquí. Es un buen camarada. Pero no sabía que eran tuyas yo...- fue interrumpida.

_-" Mira que si le beso creyendo que es Robín. Que asco. No volvería a dormir."_No quiero escusa. Quiero que te quites mis botas y me las des ahora mismo.- Robín se quitó las botas y se las dio. Zoro las cogió bruscamente y se las llevo en una esquina del gimnasio. El volvió hacia ella. Se puso enfrente de ella aún más serio y frío que antes.- Ahora vamos a empezar por el calentamiento. Quiero que des 50 vueltas a la cubierta, 1000 flexiones y 2000 pesas. Entendido.- en ese momento se quieto la camisa que llevaba puesta dejando al desnudo su tableta de chocolate. (¿De qué tipo de chocolate es? Chocolate blanco, negro, con leche o con frutos secos. Yo creo que chocolate con leche.)

- Entendido, Espadachín.- Robín iba a la cubierta hasta que Zoro la llamo y se paró. Ella giro la cabeza para ver a su espadachín, con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Dime, Espadachín?

- No quiero que me vuelvas a llamar por mi profesión. Quiero que me llames por mi nombre. Entendido maldita mujer. Si me vuelves a llamar así te cortaré en dos.-con una mirada más fría que la Antártida. Para Robín fue como un cubo de agua fría.

Zoro acompaño a Robín todo momento en los ejercicios observándola y criticándola. Ella intentaba hacerlo lo más perfecto posible, pero para Zoro todo estaba mal o no lo hacía con fuerza. Eso hacía que Robín se frustrara y que tuviese que volver a empezar hasta que Zoro le deba un _**" deberías mejorar, debilucha. Pero esta pasable. Sigamos." **_

Pasaron 2 horas. Robín por fin había terminado el calentamiento, estaba exhausta y sin aliento. Ahora entendía por qué Zoro se echaba largas siesta cada día. Él mientras solo estaba sudando, pero tenía energía para seguir entrenando durante horas. Se notaba que estos dos años se había hecho más fuerte y se notaba, pero ella también había estado entrenando estos dos últimos años y no quería que Zoro tuviese una mal idea de ella. Zoro se puso delante de ella con los brazos cruzados. Ella se quedó seria observando le con la mirada y sin dejar de mirarle al ojo. Sin dar se cuenta se sonrojo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Robín? Estas roja. No tendrás fiebre. - poniendo la mano en la frente de Robín, comprobando si tenía fiebre.

Ella se apartó ahora siendo ella la distante.- No es nada. Estoy bien.-tranquilizándose.

- Vale. Solo me preocupaba... Dejarlo. - con una voz tranquilizadora y cálida.-Ahora lo que vamos hacer es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Al final te has atrevido a pelear conmigo. Te vas a repetir. - con una sonrisa juguetona.

- No te creas que vas a ganar. Vas a perder, debilucha.- poniéndose furioso.

- Pues hagamos lo más interesante.- con una voz, que le atraía.

-¿Que te propones?- frunciendo el ceño.

- El que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que el ganador pida sin poner resistencia, durante un día entero. Podrá pedir lo que quiera. ¿Aceptas?- elevando la mano para cerrar el acuerdo.

- Acepto. Se va poner las cosas interesante.- dándose la media vuelta y dejando hay a Robín elevando la mano. Él se puso en el centro del gimnasio en posición de atacar.

Robín se preparó y empezó atacar. Empezó con puñetazos súper potentes seguidos, era muy rápida y ágil. Él lo esquivaba fácilmente. El no atacaba, quería comprobar lo fuerte y rápida que se había hecho en estos años. Zoro se dio cuenta al instante que estos dos últimos año se había hecho más fuerte. Pero Zoro tenía que entrar en acción. Zoro empezó dando patadas y puñetazos suaves, ósea con la misma fuerza que golpeaba al cocinero. Ella lo esquivaba o los bloqueaba. Zoro era más fuerte, pero ella se sabía defenderse. Estuvieron así 30 minutos. Algunas veces se daban entre ellos y algunos muy potentes, pero ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. Cada minuto que pasaba los dos aumentaban su fuerza. Zoro era más fuerte y, más rápido, pero Robín era más ágil y más flexible.

Robín estaba en las últimas, mientras que Zoro podría seguir así todo el día. Tenía que terminar con esto, pero no quería perder. Robín estaba arrinconada en una esquina del gimnasio. Zoro se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia. Robín estaba asustada, sabía que era su fin y que perdería la apuesta. En ese momento Robín tuvo una idea y le dedicó una mueca a Zoro. Eso le desconcentro un poco, pero no le dio importancia.

De repente dos manos salieron de la espalda. Una la sujeto del brazo, cuál iba a golpear y la otra le tapó los ojos dejándole completamente ciego. Ella aprovechó y se puso detrás de él y con sus piernas le hizo un barrido. Zoro cayó de espalda, en ese momento ella aprovechó y se sentó encima de su estómago y le agarro de las muñecas dejándole totalmente inmóvil. Zoro elevo la cabeza, para verla.

- Eso es trampa, maldición. Eres una maldita tramposa. No te creas que hayas ganado.- gritando e intentando liberarse de Robín.

- No he hecho trampa, solo he sido más inteligente. - con una sonrisa picarona.

- Es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No valía utilizar poderes, maldita sea. Eres una tramposa. Suéltame.- furioso de verdad y con la cara esa de enfado de los animes.

- Nunca mencionaste nada de poderes y que yo sepa esos brazos son una parte de mi cuerpo. Entonces no he infringido ninguna regla que has dicho. - empezó a reírse.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- con un tono normal de voz y una cara de duda.

- De ti. Jaja.- riéndose mas fuerte.

- ¡ESO YA LO VEO!-gritando.

- Me gustas cuando te enfadas.- guiñando un ojo.

- Pues te tengo que gustar mucho. – lo dijo con una voz sexual y más calmado.

- Jaja.- ella se quitó encima de Zoro y se puso de pie.- ¿Aceptas la derrota y que no soy una debilucha?- elevo la mano, para ayudarle a levantarse.

Suspiro.- Esta bien tu ganas, debilucha.- Zoro le cogió de la mano, pero tiro de ella hacia el cayéndose al suelo. Ahora él estaba encima de ella y dejándola inmóvil.-Nunca muestres compasión por tu enemigo y Robín… Yo… nunca he pensado que fueses una debilucha. Si no que eres más fuerte e inteligente que yo. Además vas recordando como utilizar tus poderes.-siendo totalmente sincero.

-Gracias, pero tú eres más fuerte que yo, espada... Digo... Eeh.- mordiéndose la lengua.

-Déjalo, puedes llamarme como quieras.- se levantó y alzo la mano. Ella le cogió la mano y se puso de pie. Pero Zoro no soltaba de la mano.

- Gracias, Roronoa Zoro. Me gusta llamarte por tu nombre. Es muy bonito.- con una gran sonrisa- Bueno como he ganado, tendrás que cumplir tu apuesta.- ella se soltó de la mano de Zoro.

- De acuerdo. Pero la próxima vez yo ganare. Dispara. - rascándose la cabeza con una mano.

- ¿Que te paso en el día del accidente? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? El cocinero me lo ha contado lo que me pasa. Todo, hasta el último detalle. – todo se volvió serio.

- ¡NO PUEDO!- Enojándose.

- Por qué. Por favor Zoro , dímelo.-Zoro bajo la mirada muy triste. Robín se enfado.- Eres un cobarde.- ella se tapó la boca arrepintiéndose.

Cuando oyó eso Zoro, cogió del crop de Robín y le elevo un poco. Robín estaba aterrada y arrepintiéndose, por lo acababa de decir. Le estaba haciendo daño. Él estaba furioso y fuera de sí, parecía que estaba descontrolado. Pero de repente el crop de Robín se rompió en dos, por suerte llevaba sujetador. En ese momento Zoro volvió en sí y vio a Robín sentada en el suelo y tapándose su pecho con los brazos. Zoro cogió su camisa y se la dio.

- Toma Robín. Póntela.- ella aceptó la camisa y se lo puso. Le quedaba bien aunque un poco grande, pero no la quedaba mal.- Lo siento. Yo... no quería hacerte... Yo... Aaah. Me siento responsable de que tengas amnesia. Si te hubiese agarrado a tiempo de la mano, tú no te hubiese caído y no tendrías esa herida y menos amnesia. Esa culpa la tengo desde ese día. - dándola le espalda.- Ese es el motivo, porque no quería decírtelo. Creía que si te lo decía me odiarías. Al final si que soy un cobarde. Lo siento Robín. Lo siento mucho.- se dirigía andando hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

- Espera, Zoro.- Zoro se detuvo delante de la puerta con la mano en la puerta.- Yo no te echaría la culpa y menos eres culpable. – se puso de pie y ando hacia él. Se puso detrás de Zoro.- Sabes qué. Fuiste muy valiente al tirarte al agua para salvarme, aun con el peligro de la presión y el frío que hacía. Eso no es de débil, ni de cobarde…- fue interrumpida.

- Pero yo no te salve. Fue Franky.- frustrado.

- Eso me da igual. Mira me por favor.- Zoro se dio la media vuelta y sus mirada se enlazaron y vio que su camiseta le quedaba de muerte. -No eres responsable de nada, excepto de una cosa. - eso hizo levantar curiosidad a Zoro.- Es ser mi Espadachín verde.

El hecho una pequeña sonrisa, pero a la vez tierna.- Gracias, Robín. Ya me siento . –Robín le guiño un ojo.- Pero tenemos un problemas.- a rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Cual es Zoro?- con intriga. Ella se acercó más a él.

-Bueno, falta un ejercicio para terminar el entrenamiento de hoy y me gustaría que terminásemos.

-Así ¿Que hay que hacer?- con una mira juguetona.

- Bueno, se tratas de que ,yo te rodeo con mis brazos tu cintura.- lo hizo. – yo te acerco a mi hasta que nuestros pechos se rocen y sentir nuestros latido. Tú…- fue interrumpido.

- Jaja. Así es como ligas. Que tierno, pero me esta gustado el ejercicio...- ella puso sus manos en las mejillas de Zoro.

Los dos acercaban sus labios para conseguir ese beso deseado. Quedaba unos pequeños mm, pero de repente se abrió la puerta del gimnasio. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos, era Chopper. Él vio a Robín y a Zoro casi abrazados y muy sonrojados los dos. Que de un brinco se separaron, pero Zoro estaba muy nervioso, mientras que Robín estaba muy tranquila, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Robín, Zoro ¿Que estáis haciendo?- con la boca abierta y alucinado.

Zoro puso la mano en la frente de Robín. – Nada, Chopper. Creía que Robín tenía fiebre, pero no tiene.- muy nervioso y cada vez más sonrojado.

- Aah. Solo era eso. ¿Robín como estas?- más tranquilo.

Robín se acercó a Chopper y le cogió como un niño pequeño. Ella tenía todo el rato una sonrisa.- Estoy bien, gracias Chopper. - le floto una mejilla con la suya. Eso le hacía muy feliz a Chopper, pero a Zoro le daba envidia.- Chopper ¿Por qué has venido?

- Así, casi se me olvida. Es la hora de desayunar y he venido a avisaros.

- Pues a que esperamos. Si no Luffy se va a comer nuestro desayuno.- decía el pelo verde acercándose a los dos.

- Es verdad. Como nos demos prisa no habrá nada. Vamos, Robín. Espera un segundo. ¿Robín esa camiseta es nueva? Te queda muy bien.

Robín asintió con una sonrisa y se fueron los 3 a la cocina y Zoro sin camisa. Llegaron los tres juntos. Estaban allí todos en la cocina desayunando. Por suerte Luffy no se había comido todo. Pero cuando entraron todos se quedaron mirando les en silencio. Al rato ya era incómodo. Por suerte lo rompió el esqueleto.

- ¡ Ohh! Qué lindo. Yohoho.- riéndose a carcajadas que ponía nervioso a Zoro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- con un dedo en la funda de su katana, intimidando.

-Eehhh tranquilizante Zoro. Es que parecéis un matrimonio joven con su bebe. Harías buena pareja vosotros dos.- dijo Usopp.

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!-dijo un peli -verde muy rojo que como siguiera así se iba a convertir en un tomate.

- No digáis tontería. Es que Robín y yo nos queremos muchos, por eso siempre me abraza. ¿A que si Robín?- dijo Chopper abrazándola, que luego ella le correspondió.

- Claro. Yo también te quiero mucho Chopper.

- Que envidia.- dijeron Usopp, Brook y Franky a la vez, muy tristes.

- Jajaja. Pues si tenéis envidia, porque no la dais un abrazo. Mirar. Robín me puedes dar un abrazo.- acercándose a Robín y diciéndolo inocentemente.

-IMPOSIBLE SE LO HA PEDIDO. - con caras de sorprendidos y alucinado.

- Claro, capitán.- no sabía dónde meterse.

- Y ELLA ACEPTA. QUE ENVIDIA.- volvieron a gritar Usopp, Brook y Franky.

Chopper se bajó de los brazos de Robín. Luffy fue a darle un abrazo. Pero antes de tocarla Zoro le golpeo empotrándole en el suelo y haciendo unos cuantos enormes chichones. Todos empezaron a reírse incluida Robín. Zoro estaba furioso que se sentó a desayunar al lado de Sanji y eso era muy extraño. Robín se puso al lado de Chopper y de Luffy cuando se recuperó.

- Oye súper Robín. Esa camiseta que tienes que queda extremadamente arrebatadora. ¿ Es tuyas?- dijo Franky intentando ligar con ella. Robín iba responder pero fue interrumpida por Zoro.

- Si es mía. Se la he dejado, para entrenar y las botas también.- los dos se miraron que parecía que salían chispas (Zoro vs Franky. ¿Quien ganara?)

Iba a empezar una pelea, pero interrumpió Nami llamándoles la atención para que la escuchara.

- Escucharme chicos. Hoy nos han enviado a una fiesta de etiquetas, gracias a Zoro y Robín.

- ¿A nosotros?- dijo un Zoro sorprendido y señalándose con un dedo.

- Sí. Al parecer vosotros dos derrotasteis al jefe de una banda de piratas, que llevan un año atormentando a los ciudadanos de esta isla y vieron que fuisteis vosotros. Así que nos ha invitado a todos a la fiesta y vosotros dos soy los invitados de honor.

- ¿Zoro, En serio? Seguro que le venciste con solo un movimiento de tus katanas.- dijo Chopper con los ojos como destellos.

- Bueno, en realidad el que se encargó de humillarlos fue Robín. Yo solo me encargue de dejarlo aún más mal herido.- dio un trago a la botella de sake. Echando una mirada a Robín.

-¡GUAU ROBÍN! ERES LA CAÑA.- dijeron Chopper, Brook, Franky, Luffy y Usopp.

Robín solo hecho una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que todos los chicos se derritieran, excepto Zoro y Sanji. Ya que hora Sanji solo tenía ojos para Nami.

- Tenéis que ir con esmoquin y todos nosotros tenéis que llevar una máscara. Es lo que pone en la invitación . La fiesta empieza a las 9 de la noche.- dijo Nami.

-¿También las chicas tenéis que llevar esmoquin?- dijo Luffy tocándose el chichón de antes.

- CLARO QUE NO, BASTARDO.-dijo Sanji furioso y golpeando la cabeza de Luffy, que le hizo otros cuantos chichones.

- Oooh. Sanji ¿Cómo os pasáis hoy? Como siga así me van a llamar Chichón- man.- flotandose los chichones. - Oye Nami. Que vamos hacer aquí a hasta que empiece.- dijo Luffy muy aburrido.

- Yo tengo una idea.- todos centraron la miradas a Robín.- Hay una playa a 5 minutos de aquí y se ve perfectamente el barco. Por qué no vamos a la playa, hasta la hora de comer y luego tenemos toda la tarde para prepararnos. ¿Qué me decís?

- Es una gran idea, Robín. Así nos divertiremos todos juntos, ya que llevamos dos años sin vernos.

Todos gritaron que sí y se fueron corriendo a preparar las cosas, excepto Luffy, que fue a ver si conseguía una abrazo de Robín, pero Zoro le golpeo hasta dejarle con un montón de chichones en la cara y cabeza. Luffy solo decía en voz baja _**" Chichón- man"**_. Zoro se lo llevo a rastra hasta su habitación.

A los 10 minutos estaban todos preparados fuera del barco y con los bañadores puestos, solo quedaban las chicas. Todos se estaban desesperando y perdiendo la paciencia de tanto esperar. Zoro se iba a ir hasta que de repente vio a Robín y Nami.

Allí estaban Nami con un bikini de color rojo. Sanji se puso a girar como loco y con los ojos de corazones. Robín iba con un bikini de color verde extremadamente sexy y provocativa, con su pareo de color rojo y sus gafas. Cuando bajaron todos se fueron a la playa. Sanji y Nami iban juntos cogidos de las manos. Todos se imaginaron que esos dos eran parejas o tenían un rollete. Luffy, Usopp, Brook y Chopper salieron corriendo, hasta llegar a la playa. Y detrás de Sanji y Nami estaban Zoro, Robín y Franky. Robín iba al lado de Franky, ellos dos estaban hablando y parecía que lo estaba pasando muy bien, porque cada cosa que salía de la boca de Franky, Robín se reía de lo que decía. Zoro estaba delante de Robín y Franky a una gran distancia, pero perfectamente podía oír las risitas de los dos. Tenia un cabreo y unos celos encima. Estuvo así hasta que por fin llegaron a la playa. Estaba todo despejado y la arena era muy fina y cálida y sin ninguna piedra solo conchas preciosas y algunas brillantes. Tardaron en dejar las cosas y meterse en el agua unos 10 minutos. Todos se metieron enseguida en el agua, excepto Zoro que se puso en la sombra de una palmera, hasta quedarse dormido. Robin estaba jugando con Chopper a la pelota en el agua , luego se unieron todos, excepto Sanji y Nami que estaban a lo suyo y Zoro que dormía tranquilamente.

Jugando sin querer Luffy lanzo muy lejos la pelota y fue a buscarla Robín. Cuando fue a coger la pelota Robín vio a Zoro dormido profundamente así que se le ocurrió hacerle una pequeña broma a Zoro. Robín cruzo los brazos y un montón de brazos salieron, hasta formar un camino. Los brazos hicieron rodar a Zoro, hasta llegar muy cerca del mar. En ese momento los brazos le lanzaron al agua. Todos se rieron cuando cayo al agua. Se despertó mojado , furioso y con una mirada asesina. Zoro miro a los chicos que estaban riendo a carcajadas.

- ¿QUIEN HA SIDO? IDIOTAS.-con la cara de cabreo de los anime.

- Eehh. Que nosotros no hemos sido, Zoro.- dijo Usopp y los demás moviendo las manos, como si no hubieran hecho nada.

Zoro miro a Robín que era la única que podía haber sido en ese momento. Ella se reía con una mano que la tapaba la boca.

- Robín , te vas a enterar.- con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y mas tranquilo.

Zoro se sumergió y empezó a bucear. Ella miraba por todos los lados ¿A saber dónde iba a salir? De repente Zoro salió a la superficie, pero cogió a la presa que no era. Capturo a Luffy. Y Robín estaba en la otra punta.

-Vaya Zoro sí que me quieres mucho, trae que te doy un besito.- poniendo morritos.

Zoro le lanzo súper lejos a Luffy, lo más lejos hacia el mar. Todos salieron corriendo por Luffy por que no podía nadar, ya sabemos por qué. Él se volvió a sumergir, sin que Robín se diese cuenta. De repente Zoro salió a la superficie y esta vez no se había equivocado. La cogió en brazos. Ella ponía resistencia, pero la tenía bien agarrada. De repente la lanzo por los aires a Robín lo más alto posible. Robín creía que iba a caer al agua pero se equivocó. Zoro la cogió embrazo antes de tocar el agua. Él se lo estaba pasando en bomba, mientras que Robín.

-Zoro, suéltame. -Golpeándole en el torso.

-Entendido. Como tú quieras.

Zoro aparto las manos y dejo a Robín que se cállese en el agua, mojándola entera. Eso le enfado un montón, pero de ver de enfadarse con él se rio y empezó a salpicar a Zoro y a perseguirle. Luego se apuntaron los demás. Todos se lo pasaban genial y se divertían, pero más Zoro y Robín. Ya que Zoro solo iba a por Robín. Parecía el pilla-pilla, pero al estilo Zoro. Pero de repente Robín dejo de jugar y se puso muy seria. Ella empezó a gritar para llamar la atención de los demás. Todos dirigieron las miradas hacia ella.

-¿Que ocurre Robín? – dijo Chopper.

- Hay un intruso en el Sunny. Parece de la Marina y tiene una katana.- dijo Robín utilizando sus poderes. Cuando dijo eso Zoro empezó a ponerse nervioso.- ¿Qué pasa, Zoro?- noto que estaba tenso.

- Nada, Robín. Has dicho que hay un intruso. Voy a por el.- Zoro salió corriendo del mar y cogió sus katanas.

- Zoro. Vamos contigo.- dijo el capitán.

- NO.- gritando.- Vosotros recoger esto. Me puedo encargar yo solo de esto.- el empezó a correr hacia el barco, pero al sentido contrario.

- QUE ES POR EL OTRO LADO.- dijo gritando Usopp.

Zoro se detuvo y se fue por la otra dirección y esta vez iba a la correcta. Robín salió corriendo detrás de le sin decir nada. Franky vio esa reacción y vio que él estaba perdiendo a Robín y que Zoro le iba a ganar. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, sino iba a ganar la partida Zoro.

Robín y Zoro estaban ya alejados de los demás. Él no se dio cuenta de que detrás de él iba Robín y que solo iba en bañador y sus katanas, pero nada más. En ese mismo momento Robín grito a Zoro. El giro la cabeza y vio a Robín y se detuvo.

-Espera, Zoro. Voy contigo.- deteniéndose delante de él.

- Creo que no deberías venir. – Enfadándose.- Y menos en bikini.- señalándola con el dedo.

-No deberías hablar. Tú vas también en bañador. – Ahora se puso seria.-Tengo la sensación que tú sabes quién es el intruso, verdad.- Zoro aparto la mirada. En ese mismo momento afirmo que ella tenía razón.- ¿Qué me ocultas?- Zoro se giró y empezó a correr a la dirección que estaba atracado el Sunny.

- Venga, debilucha. Te vas a perder la acción.- dijo sonriente, pero era una sonrisa falsa.

Ella corrió detrás de él, pero le había dejado con esa pregunta y esa duda, que le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Pero ahora no era el momento de agobiarle. Ella le notaba más alterado y más agobiado, de lo habitual. Pero ella sabía que entre ellos no había confianza.

Por fin llegaron al Sunny y a toda prisa subieron a la cubierta los dos. Allí estaba el intruso de espalda.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara…

**Espero que os haya gustado, porque yo solo imaginar a Zoro sin camiseta me vale. Es que está muy bueno. Es el más sexy y guapo de One Piece. Hasta luego. Bss. Felices vacaciones o lo que quedan de ella.**


	9. Capítulo 9- Mal de amores

**He actualizado este capítulo, porque me equivoque de documento. Este esta muchísimo mejor. Espero que os guste esta capitulo. Esperó no haberlo hecho muy pásteloso. Espero que me sigáis apoyando. Pronto subiré el 10 eso si tengo tiempo, que dentro de poco empieza el insti, que horror. Seguirme mandando reviews, me encanta saber lo que opináis de mi historia y poder mejorarlas cada vez más por vosotros. Os de que lo leáis bss.**

Capítulo 9- Mal de amores.

Zoro y Robín llegaron a la cubierta del Sunny. Ella se puso al lado de su peli-verde. El intruso estaba de espalda y le tapaba todo su cuerpo con su chaqueta de la Marina, sin dejar ninguna pista para saber quién era, pero Zoro se imaginaba quien era y deseaba equivocarse. Robín cruzo los brazos indicando que iba atacar con sus poderes, pero Zoro elevo el brazo delante de ella, deteniendo el intento de atacar de Robín. Ella se fijó en el rostro de Zoro y le noto muy alterado y tenso, y sus ojos solo había un punto muy pequeño, nunca le había visto así, que ella recordase. Daba miedo, pero él podía contar con el apoyo de Robín. El camino, hasta estar cerca del intruso, dejando completamente a Robín aislada del asunto. El intruso se dio la media vuelta y por fin los dos vieron el rostro del intruso. Zoro de repente frunció el ceño y empezó apretar sus dientes entre ellos, parecía muy furioso con el intruso. Era Tashigi y tenía en sus manos su espada. De repente el ambiente se puso incomodo y se notaba un aura de furia y rivalidad. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se oía las olas al romperse. Robín comenzó a ponerse nerviosa que se puso sus manos en el pecho, estaba preocupada por él. Ella no recordaba a Tashigi de nada, para ella era una desconocida y a la vez una enemiga. Robín quería demostrar su apoyo a Zoro, pero en ese momento se le veía tan distante, helador y rodeado por murallas, que Robín no pudo evitar sentirse una completa inútil. El silencio se rompió con el chirrido de una de las katanas de Zoro al sacarlas un poco y luego volviéndola a meter en su funda. Tashigi entendió el mensaje de Zoro. Ella reacciono.

- Cuanto tiempo, Roronoa Zoro. Comenzaba añorarte y más nuestros duelos. Aunque aún tenemos uno pendiente.- lo dijo con una voz picarona, que hacia cabrear a Zoro y poner de los nervios a Robín que le daba ganas de atacarla, pero seguro que el se lo impediría. Él quería echar a Tashigi del Sunny, pero ya.

Tashigi se colocó enfrente de él y se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Salían chispa se notaba la rivalidad y rencor que tenía entre ellos, parecía un duelo de mirada ¿Quién apartaría antes la mirada? Robín observo todo el acontecimiento en silencio y con la mirada fija en Zoro. Tashigi aparto la mirada ganando Zoro el duelo. Por fin las chispas cesaron y los dos volvieron a la realidad.

- ¿Qué quieres, Tashigi?- su voz iba cargada de desprecio, que se veía que Zoro no la quería ni ver en pintura.

- No me hables así Roronoa. Te recuerdo que soy una persona importante de la Marine y soy más fuerte que tú. Solo he venido porque me enterado que derrotasteis a Swordfish y he venido a daros la recompensa.-ella se fijó en el bañador apretado y el cuerpazo que se gastaba el peli- verde. (Con una espada puede cortar un iceberg, pero con su cuerpazo es capaz se derretir la Antártida, es el culpable del calentamiento global).- Ahora que me doy cuenta. Estas más sexy y guapo que antes. Pero se te ve que eres un debilucho.- él se sonrojo, pero estaba más enojado con ella, pero la más enojada de los tres era Robín. Tashigi echó un vistazo a Robín. Ella ya se olía algo de, que ella está enamorado de el y quería aprovecharlo a su favor. Se veía a 30 km que ellos dos están enamorados, cualquiera se había dado cuenta, excepto ellos. Pero ella tenía otro objetivo en mente. - Además yo que tu no haría ninguna estupidez, os recuerdo que estáis rodeado por dos barcos de la Marine y con un chasquido puedo bombardear vuestro barco, con vosotros dentros. - los dos alzaron la mirada y vieron que lo que había dicho ella era cierto. No podían cometer ningún error.

Tashigi dio la espalda a Zoro y se fue hacia la barandilla. Robín vio un poco de humo por sus pies, ella pensó que era algo quemándose, pero se equivocó, aun así se quedó pensando de que podía ser.

- Danos la recompensa y lárgate.- no se podía ser más directo.

- Mmm.- puso una cara de chica mala. - No has cambiado en nada. ¿Aun sigues teniendo debilidad por mí?- ella dibujo una sonrisa en si rostro. Que a Robín no le gustó nada esa pregunta y mucho menos a Zoro. Por qué él nunca ha tenido debilidad por ella. Ella quería sacarle de sus casillas y lo estaba consiguiendo.

- COMO, MALDITA MUJER.- Zoro estaba perdiendo la paciencia y los papeles. No le gustaba por donde iban los tiros.

Ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa y elevo el brazo hacia arriba.- ATACAD.-señalo a Robín.

De repente aparecieron una gran cantidad de soldados de la Marina, rodeándolos sin ninguna escapatoria. Zoro desfundo sus katanas, Robín cruzo los brazos para atacar, pero de repente ella fue envuelta por una pantalla de humo, quitándole todo el oxígeno disponible que había en su alrededor. Ella se desplomo en el suelo, no había perdido el conocimiento por suerte, pero estaba exhausta que le costa respirar. Ella no podía levantase del suelo, estaba recuperando el aliento. De repente el humo se concentró al lado de Tashigi, hasta tener forma humana, en ese momento Robín recordó quien era. Es Smoker.

-El plan ha salido como esperábamos, Señor.- dijo Tashigi, satisfactoriamente.

-¿COMO? ¿POR QUE NOS ATACAIS? SOLO VENIAIS A DANOS LA RECOMPENSA DE ESE TIPO. – dijo Zoro, no entendía lo que planeaba, pero estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Smoker miro a Zoro con sus chulas gafas de sol y riéndose en su cara.- Jajaja. No, Roronoa, la recompensa en para nosotros.- Zoro se quedó más confundido que antes que agarro con mucha más fuerzas sus katanas, no dejaba ningún segundo de mirar a Robín y Smoker.-Nos vamos a llevar a Nico Robín al gobierno. Necesitamos que nos traduzca algunas cosillas… Ya sabes- empezó a reírse. Como si hubiera ganado.

Zoro no lo iba a permitir y menos, que se repitiese el mismo suceso de Enies Lobby. Fue un momento que nunca olvidaría y tampoco nosotros. De repente todos los soldados se lanzaron encima de Robín. Ella estaba indefensa, aun en el suelo y cada vez le costaba más respirar y seguía sin poder levantarse. Zoro fue a proteger a Robín corriendo a su lado y de un movimiento de sus katanas lanzo por los aires a los soldados. Él se agacho y coló el brazo de Robín en su cuello, ayudándola a ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no le respondían, las tenía completamente dormida la tuvo que sostener. Los soldados volvieron atacar a Robín y Zoro, pero aun así con una katana pudo eliminar a todos los soldado, pero le costaba y venían mas soldados, pero aun así él no iba a soltar a Robín ni loco y la iba proteger hasta el último aliento. De repente una nube oscura cubrió el cielo. Zoro y Robín reconocieron esa nube y esas burbujas que había por el cielo. Zoro guardo sus katanas y protegió a Robín agachando su cabeza y colocándosela en el pecho de Zoro evitado el riesgo de que la diese un trueno. De repente de la nube salieron unos enormes truenos que dejaron fritos a todos los soldados y dejando ilesos a Zoro y Robín. Los dos se giraron y vieron a los demás en la cubierta, preparados para la acción y aun con el bañador puesto(es que el bañador es la mejor prenda para luchar). Luffy estiro el brazo hacia atrás y luego lo lanzo hacia Smoker que le traspaso gracias a su poder, pero el corrió hacia él. Haciendo retroceder hasta el barco de la Marina. Smoker era solo suyo, tenía unos cuentos asuntos pendientes. Nami y Usopp se encargaron de exterminar a los marines que había en el Sunny. Franky, Brook y Sanji se adentraron en los barcos de la Marina y poco a poco se cargaron el entero el barco, fue muy fácil y más cuando tienes un robot gigante. Chopper corrió hacia Robín con su maletín de médico. Zoro coloco a Robín en la barandilla con mucho cuidado. Ella no se negaba irse de allí. Ella podía ayudar con sus poderes y quería estar segura de que Zoro no estuviese en peligro, aunque fuese muy peligroso. Estaba muy preocupada por el comportamiento de antes, a ver a Tashigi. Chopper noto que ella le costaba por poder respirar, pero no era capaz. Chopper le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno, pero cada ver que soltaba aire salía de su boca un humo negro como el carbón. Esto era grave. Los pulmones de Robín estaban completamente llenos de humos que le estaban dificultando la expulsión de dióxido de carbono y obtener oxígeno. Por suerte que tenía un gran médico y sabía qué hacer, para que lo expulsase por completo, gracias a eso Robín volvía a respirar con normalidad, pero estaba agotada. Aun así ella lucho y Chopper detrás de ella. Zoro estaba delante de Tashigi los dos se miraron y elevaron sus katanas y empezaron a luchar.

Tashigi empezó atacando, pero Zoro los bloqueaba con facilidad y ella también, pero le costa más por que Zoro era mucho mejor que ella y por qué tenía el tres katanas. Ella se defendía, pero se notaba la diferencia entre ellos. Ella retrocedía por los golpes de Zoro hasta ser acorralada en una esquina de la cubierta. Zoro podía haber acabado a Tashigi de un solo golpe, pero pasó lo mismo que el Arabasta. Todos de la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja acabaron con su misión y fueron a ver el duelo de Zoro. Robín era la que estaba más cerca de él y la que tenía más gana de acabase con ella. Lo estaba viendo todos ,hasta el mínimo detalle. Zoro podía acabar con ella de un solo golpe, pero su mano comezón a temblar. Era muy sospechoso. Smoker ordenó la retirada, ya que Luffy había ganado, se quedó más a gusto el capitán.

Zoro elevo su katana disponiéndose por fin dar el golpe final. Pero de repente Tashigi se ha balanceo a Zoro y le beso en los labios, parecía apasionado, por parte de Tashigi. Todos se quedaron flipando por lo que estaban viendo, pero Robín era la más afectada. Al ver esa escena se sentía destrozada, dolorida y engañada. En toda su vida no se había sentido así, estaba derrumbada. Ella agacho la cabeza hasta que nadie pudiese ver su sufrimiento. Zoro se quedó paralizado con una cara póker y con los ojos como plato. Tashigi aprovecho de que Zoro estaba paralizado y confuso, para escapar. Habían fracasado en su misión, pero ella se sentía ganadora. Y para colmo antes de que pudiese escapar le llamo a Zoro _**"NOVIO".**_ Esas palabras se le clavo en el corazón de Robín provocándole una depresión y encerramiento absoluto. En ese instante Robín se sentía idiota por sentir algo por Zoro, cuando se lo venía venir de que él y ella no iban a ser nada, pero lo intento con amnesia o sin ella. Por una vez que sentía algo por alguien, aunque fuese una poquitín.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Robín. Ella sin decir nada y en silencio se dirigió a su habitación. Todos sentía mucha lastima por ella, aunque algunos no sabían por que había que tener lastimas por ella, pero ellos también se sorprendieron al ver esa escena. Quien iba a decir que Tashigi iba a besar a Zoro, pero a Franky le vino de perlas. Era su oportunidad para que fuese suya, pero había que hacerlo con delicadeza, ahora que Robín estaba delicada.

Zoro volvió a la realidad y vio a Robín irse, sin perder el tiempo salió corriendo detrás de ella. Por suerte la alcanzo antes de que pudiese llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Él se puso enfrente de ella, intentado que no entrase a su habitación. Él se sentía fatal y más cuando no quería hacerlo a propósito. Ella intentaba ignorara a Zoro y esquivarle, pero él se negó irse sin explicarle lo que acababa de pasa.

-Por favor, Robín. Deja de moverte y escúchame.- ella no la quería escucharle, pero se detuvo. En realidad quería respuestas. Él puso sus manos en los hombros de Robín. Ella agacho la mirada, no quería verle su cara.- Robín mírame por lo menos. Entre Tashigi y yo no hay nada.- tenia una cara de frustración, solo quería explicárselo.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no acabaste con ella cuando pudistes?- decía ella con una voz triste y apagada, que le costaba pronunciar la pregunta, por que intentaba aguantar el llanto.

Zoro se puso más tenso que antes y alterado. Que apago completamente su frustración.- No te lo puedo decir.- el suspiro.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Robín. Otra vez esa palabra. Ya tenía suficiente ver la escenita del beso que ahora se entera de que entre ellos no había confianza. Ella se quitó las manos encima de Zoro y con toda su rabia y furia le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara. Zoro retrocedió unos pasos atrás, lo nunca visto. El sintió una pequeña corriente de sangre sobre su labio hasta su barbilla. El coloco una mano para limpiarse la fina corriente de sangre. Pero lo peor fue al ver el rostro de Robín. En su rostro se reflejaba el dolor que estaba sufriendo por su culpa y sus lágrimas que resbalaban por su precioso rostro hasta caer al suelo. Ella paso por su lado. Ella iba a entrar en su habitación, pero se detuvo un segundo. Él estaba de espalda y ella también.

-Olvídate de mí, Espadachín. Yo haré lo mismo y me buscare a alguien que no me engañ ós.- en su voz había frialdad, dolor y deprecio hacia él. Zoro no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Era una pesadilla.

Ella entro en su habitación encerrándose con llave. Zoro se quedó paralizado asumiendo lo que acababa de pasar, pero en su cuerpo solo había confusión y odio hasta que perdió el control. Salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio y empezó a destrozar todo lo que había en su camino. Luffy y Sanji entraron en el gimnasio, para detener a Zoro, estaba completamente descontrolado y fuera de sí, tenía el impulso de destruir cosas, le daba igual lo que fuese. Pero por suerte Sanji y Luffy le tranquilizaron antes de que se hiciese daño, pero para eso Luffy tuvo que utilizar sus poderes y agarrarle pero bien. Luffy no entendía el comportamiento descontrolado de Zoro, pero Sanji sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando Zoro.

Zoro volvió a la normalidad y volver en si. Él se fue a su habitación a vestirse, como su vestimenta de siempre. Cuando se vistió se fue a la cocina con Sanji para que comiera algo, ya que se había pasado la hora de comer y quedaba unas pocas horas para ir a la gala.

Mientras tanto Robín estaba tumbada en su cama llorando en silencio. No quería que nadie la viese así, ni si quiera Nami. Ella cogió la foto que se hicieron los dos juntos hace unas horas y la miro. Quería romperla, destruirla, quemarla y enterrarla, pero no era capaz. Ella estaba enamorada de él y nunca había querido tanto a nadie como él. Pero recordar la escena del beso de él y Tashigi, volvía encender la llama de su odio hacia el, pero seguía sin ser capaz de romperla, por eso la puso debajo de su almohada. Ella tenía un hambre, así que se dirigió a la cocina con mucho cuidado sin cruzarse con nadie y menos con Zoro. Por suerte no se encontró con nadie, estaban todos preparándose para la gala de esta noche.

Ella vio la puerta de la cocina abierta, al asomarse vio a Zoro y Sanji sentado en la mesa del comedor. Ella se fijo en las manos de Zoro, estaban llenas de arañazos y con pequeños golpes, que sobresaltaban. Ella le parecía sospechoso, porque antes no las tenía. Ella se apartó de la puerta de la cocina sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta. Ella corrió a su habitación, pero le dio mucha curiosidad por saber cómo se había hecho eso en las manos y por qué los dos estaban en la cocina tan pacíficos y tranquilos. Era mucho más sospechoso, con la rivalidad que tiene entre los dos, no pueden estar cerca. Ella utilizo sus poderes, hizo que una oreja apareciese en la espalda de Sanji. Podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que hablaba entre ellos dos.

-¿Como estas, marimo?-ofreciéndole la comida, pero él no tenía apetito. No hubo respuesta de Zoro, solo un simple gruñido.- Venga Zoro. Puedes contármelo.

- Como crees que estoy. Destrozado.- era obvio.

- Sí. Eso ya lo veo. Pero por que no me dijiste lo de Tashigi. Ya sabes, que erais novios.

- ENTRE TASHIGI Y YO NO HAY NADA.- se enojó. Dio un golpe en la mesa. Sanji sabía perfectamente que no haría una cosa tan vulgar, bueno sí que lo haría, pero no a Robín.

- VALE. Eso ya lo sé solo era para fastidiarte un poco. Pero me puedes decir por qué no acabaste con ella cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

-No puedo. – dijo tímidamente y a la vez triste.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? Normal que te haya dado un buen golpe, Robín.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - sorprendido

- Mal de amores. – Señalo la pequeñísima herida que tenía en el labio de Zoro.-Se ve que ese golpe no te lo has hecho tú y no lo tenías antes. No hay que ser un genio, para adivinarlo. Yo también recibí un buen golpe de Nami, cuando creía que vosotros teníais una relación. Cuéntamelo, te prometo que no se lo contare a nadie.

-Está bien. Si no puedo contártelo a ti, no se lo podré contar a Robín y nunca me perdonara.- empezó a explicar.-Tashigi en apariencias física se parece a una amiga de mi infancia que murió antes de un duelo que íbamos a tener. Se llamaba Kuina y fue a quien le dedique mi sueño de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, por eso al ver su cara la recordé y no quería olvidarla.

Robín y Sanji se quedaron impactados. Ellos no sabían nada del tema, como es tan cerrado. Robín se sentía un poco mal por haberle preguntado con ese tono y más cuando es algo tan delicado, pero aun así seguía cabreada con él. Robín iba de dejar de escuchar, pero en ese instante Zoro dijo una cosa que llego directo a ella.

-Pero sin Robín no soy nadie. Me da igual rechazar mi sueño por ella. Estos dos últimos años no he dejado de pensar en ella. Que cuando nos rencontramos en ese mismo día le dije lo que sentía por ella, pero por la culpa de su amnesia no recuerda ese momento y no soy capaz de decírselo. Ella es todo para mí. La quiero hasta enloquecer.

Sanji hizo una pequeña sonrisa.- Eso de enloquecer por ella lo has dejado bien claro, tendré que decir a Franky que arregle el destrozo que has provocado en el gimnasio.-hizo una pequeña pausa.- ¿Quién lo iba a decir? El marimo todo un caballero.- lo dijo con una voz burlona.

-JE.- hecho una pequeña sonrisa.- No te creas. Mira que cuando la conocí me cayó mal, pero con el tiempo la empecé a querer.- en ese momento se levantó de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas, marimo?- dijo Sanji enciendo un cigarro y poniéndoselo en la boca.

- He decidido declararme. Me voy a decirle a Robín que la quiero y explicarle lo de Tashigi. Solo quiero estar con ella y que sea mi pareja en la gala de esta noche. Vasta ya de ser un completo cobarde con ella.- fue corriendo, pero Sanji le detuvo antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.- ¿Qué pasa, ahora? Te prometo que no voy a derribar la puerta de su habitación.

- NI SE TE OCURRA, BASTARDO. Toma.- le dio una rosa de color morado.- Si te vas a declarar que sea con una rosa del color preferido de tu Julieta.

A Zoro le parecía un poco cursi lo que acababa de decir el cocinero, pero tenía razón y agradecido acepto la rosa. Zoro salió como una bala. Robín estaba feliz de oír lo que acababa de decir Zoro. Ahora se sentía genial y afortunada. Que sus lágrimas cesaron. De repente escucho a Sanji hablar.

- Escuchaste eso Robín.- Sanji sabia que Robín había escuchado la conversación desde el principio.- Eres lo más importante para él. Aunque le cueste expresarse intenta ser un tío abierto, solo por ti. Espero que le perdone, realmente te ama.- ella sonrió.- Y que sepas que echaba de menos que le ganases en los juego de mesa.

Ella sonrió con una sonrisa más grande que antes. Ella tenía que pedirle perdón a Zoro por haberle golpeado y haberle hablado así antes. Le debía una a Sanji, que más tarde se la devolvería. Así que salió en su busca, pero se chocó con Franky.

-Lo siento Franky, no te había visto.- tenía unas ganas de ver al espadachín.

- No pasa nada Súper- Robín.- disculpándose, pero realmente lo tenía planeado para chocarse con ella.

- Ya estás preparado para la gala de esta noche, pero te falta los pantalones. ¿ No?.- iba la parte de arriba del esmoquin y la parte de abajo con su bañador o tanga o lo que sea, pero no molaba.

- No. Yo ya estoy preparado para la fiesta , pero aunque estés arrebatadora con ese bikini no creo que sea lo adecuado para la chica especial.- aun tenia puesto el bikini.- Yo que tú me iba a cambia. Falta menos de dos horas, para irnos a la gala.

Ella fue a su habitación a coger su ropa y poderse bañar, para estar a tiempo. No quería que Zoro se declarase con el bikini puesto. Pero antes de que ella entrara en su habitación, Franky le cogió de la mano, ella se giró. En ese instante Zoro pasaba por allí con unos nervios y la rosa en su mano. El vio a Robín cogida de la mano, por Franky. Él se escondió antes de que le viesen, estaba atento de todo lo que pasaba. Tenia unos celos.

-Espera, Robín yo quería decirte una cosa.- lo dijo tímidamente Franky.

- Dime.- con una sonrisa que sobreviviría a un muerto. Brook no cuenta.

- Robín que yo quería decirte que... – balbuceaba.-Te quiero. Ala ya lo he dicho.- estaba aliviado. Se había quitado un peso de encima.

Zoro se quedó alucinado. Franky se había declarado antes que él. Los dos estaban impacientes por la respuesta de Robín.

- Yo también te quiero, Franky.- Zoro y Franky se quedaron aún más flipado que antes. Había un ganador y un perdedor. Zoro se derrumbo, el mundo se le caía encima. Él no quería escuchar más que volvió al gimnasio a destrozar lo que quedaba de allí. Pero él sabía que se lo merecía además ella se lo dijo. "_Que le olvidase y que se buscaría a otro"_. Era como un castigo, para él. Su pesadilla hecha realidad.

- En serio, Robín me quieres.- le saltaba las lágrimas de la felicidad que ya se imaginaba campanas de boda.

- Sí. Te quiero, como amigo.- lo dijo inocentemente.

- ¿QUEEEEEE?- la fantasía de Franky se vaporizó.- No, Robín… Yo me refiero que... te quiero más que un simple amigo. Quiero que seas mi novia y que estemos juntos. FOREVER.

Robín se sintió mal, por Franky. No podía corresponderle, porque su corazón pertenecía a otro y era el que estaba en el gimnasio rompiendo lo que quedaba de allí y que fue detenido por Usopp y Chopper, hasta que por fin se tranquilizó y se fue a preparar para la gala de esta noche. Eso si Usopp y Chopper salieron muy mal heridos. Aunque el sentía que se lo merecía por lo de Tashigi y por ser tan cruel con ella. Zoro sentía lo mismo que Robín solo que él no se sentía engañado. Volviendo con Franky y Robín.

-Lo siento Franky, pero yo solo te quiero como mi mejor amigo. Eres un gran hombre, pero yo no siento lo mismo que tú, Franky.- él se entristeció.- Pero eso no significa que no seamos amigos, vale.- ella le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se fue a preparase.

Franky estaba destrozado, pero se recuperó en seguida y que hizo su pose. A ella le parecía muy graciosa su pose que le hecho una pequeña risa. Él no se iba a rendir, hasta que ella se olvidase de Zoro y solo fuese suya (Risa malvada). Este intento había fallado, pero a la siguiente lo conseguiría. (Más risa malvada)

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos. Había un espadachín poniéndose un esmoquin de color negro verdoso (como el color de su pañuelo), una corbata verde fosforito y una camiseta blanca. Estaba por los suelo el pobre, pero la intención de declararse seguía en pie. Estuvo ensayando hasta el aburrimiento, pero ninguna de las veces no se parecía a la primera vez. Quería que fuese natural, imprevisto, especial y en el momento adecuado. Él se puso sus botas preferidas a la que había dejado a Robín. En ese momento recordó el intento de ligar con ella. Cuando lo recordó no dejo de reírse, le parecía patético, pero gracioso.

Al poco rato él estaba listo para la gala que se fue con los demás a la cubierta, pero iba ser un mal trago, al ver a Robín. El primero en ver Zoro fue a Franky que le echo una mirada asesina, pero Franky pasaba de él, no estaba de humor para pelearse ahora. Todos iban con esmoquin de color negro, excepto Nami, que iba con un vestido corto de color negro y naranja. Él más adorable de todos era Chopper, parecía un peluche con esmoquin. Solo faltaba una persona. Robín. Él se hizo la idea de que no tardaría mucho en salir y que ella iba ir a la gala con Franky.

-EY, NAMI. ¿Dónde está Robín?- dijo Usopp y Chopper impacientes por ver a Robín.

- Me ha dicho Robín que nos vayamos sin ella. Que aún no estaba preparada.

-¿Pero cuantos tarda las mujeres en preparados?- dijo Luffy a Usopp.

- Pues, no lo sé. Las mujeres siempre tardan mucho en arreglarse. Yo recuerdo que Kaya tardaba más de una hora en arreglarse.- dijo Usopp, él no era el indicado para decir cosas en ese momento.

- Os recuerdo que es la invitada especial a igual que Zoro. Y seguro que ella quiere ir perfecta ya que va a ser el centro de atención esta noche. No querrá ir vestida, como siempre. Por eso tardara tanto.-dijo Nami cogiendo la mano de Sanji.

- Para mí eres la más guapa de todo este universo, Nami. – dijo el enamoradizo Sanji, entregándole una rosa de color naranja.

Nami se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla delante de todos. Zoro se dio cuenta de que eso de la rosa era verdad. El aun las tenía en su chaqueta bien guardada, por si acaso se declaraba en la gala, por lo menos es lo que tenía en mente. Había sustituido sus katanas por una rosa de color morado.

- Entonces ¿Porque Zoro no se ha puesto guapo?- dijo Luffy señalándole.

- QUE HAS DICHO. VEN AQUÍ, CHICHON-MAN.- Zoro se enojó y persiguió a Luffy por toda la cubierta. Los demás no dejaban de reírse.

- Zoro que solo era una broma. No me mates. Que soy muy joven.- riéndose. Luffy corría por donde podía, hasta que le pillo Zoro y le dio unos coscorrones hasta salirle unos cuantos chicones en la cara y en la cabeza. Él se soltó de Zoro y puso esa postura de los superhéroes y grito a lo alto-¡CHICHON- MAN, AL PODER!- era un niño pequeño y un caso perdido.

Ya era la hora de que se fuesen para la gala, pero Zoro no quería dejar a Robín allí sola, podría estar en peligro, pero recordó lo que le dijo y sabía que podía defenderse ella sola. Tenia unas ganas de ver como era la gala y ver el vestido de Robín.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara…

**Bueno que os aparecido. Espero que os guste Chichón-man y que a Franky le haya dado calabazas, Robín. Espero no haberlo hecho aburrido. Os dejo con las ganas para el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. Capitulo 10- El besos de un perdedor

_**Lo siento por haberlo actualizado varias veces este capítulo. No creo que lo tenga que actualizar ma. Es que es el capítulo 10 y quería que fuese súper especial y romántico, pero sin pasarse. Es que yo no soy muy buena en declaraciones de amor. Por qué no puede ser simple. Bueno espero subirlo el siguiente muy pronto. Si no puedo echarle las culpas a los exámenes, porque no paro de estudiar y no sé cómo siempre y digo siempre me pasa cosas raras. Bueno bss y abrazos. Y viva Zoro x Robín. Os quiero dejarme muchos comentarios.**_

Capítulo 10

La noche estaba despejada sin ninguna nube a la vista solo las estrellas que hoy brillaban con mas fuerza y esplendor de lo habitual en el Nuevo Mundo. Y calmaba la paz y el silencio, aunque fuera algo muy poco común en esa tripulación.

Los miembros de la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja cruzaban las calles totalmente vacías de la cuidad. Era muy sospechoso y extraño, tanto silencio nunca era una buena señal. Tanta tranquilidad y ninguna persona alrededor. Muy sospechoso. No parecía la misma cuidad de ayer. Esto les ponían los pelos de punta, pero imaginaron todos habían ido la gala. Así que no le dieron mucha importancia. Ellos iban con sus trajes de gala, que le hacían ser personas muy elegantes y alguno más atractivo de lo habitual. Casi todos llevaban puesto sus máscaras que parecía antifaces que les daban un toque misterioso y la vez curiosidad por quitarle la máscara y ver el rostro al completo de esa persona tan misteriosa XD. La mascarara era del color preferido de nuestros protagonistas, pero la máscara que más destaco de todas era la de Nami. Se notaba que era la máscara más cara y más elegante de todas, comparada con la demás. Mientras que en cambio Franky llevaba sus gafas negras preferidas y Usopp con su máscara de Sogeking, que hacía tiempo que no la utilizaba. Luffy empezó a mirarle con mal cara e intentando intimidarle, porque aún no se había dado cuenta de que realmente Sogeking era Usopp, solo que con mascara. Sogeking le explico varias veces la situación, hasta se quitó varias veces las mascara delante de él, para que lo entendiera, pero no había manera. Seguía sin entenderlo. El desesperado Sogeking vencido por alguien que tiene la mente de un niño pequeño. El ya no sabía qué hacer, ya que la mirada de su capitán era cada vez más intimidante, que comenzó a sudar a chorro de terror. A saber lo quería su capitán con él. Todos echaron un reojo a su capitán, porque no sabían a qué venia esa mirada a Usopp. Todos llegaron a la conclusión de que Luffy aún no se había dado cuenta de que era Usopp y de que era un completo idiota. Franky también intento explicárselo lo más fácil posible, pero al igual que Usopp desespero. Aun así seguía sin quitar la mirada de encima a Sogeking por si hacia algo sospechoso, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Pero no dejo de buscar a Usopp por donde pasaba. Todas estaban preparados para la gala y la fiestuqui de las suyas que dura toda la noche, excepto un espadachín situado detrás de los demás, aislado con una mirada apagada y pérdida, sin rumbo, mientras agachaba la cabeza, mirando el suelo como si la solución estuviera allí y lo intentara descifrar. Cada paso que daba era como andar en una barra de gimnasia, dudosos y la vez arriesgado. Estaba metido en su cabeza, intentando analizar lo que acababa de pasar hace unas pocas horas. Osea no podía aceptar de que Robín había elegido a Franky antes que a él. – "_Pero que ve Robín en ese tío tan inmaduro"._ –Dijo para así mismo.- "_Si va con una camisa hawaiana desabrochada. Podría algunas veces ponerse unos pantalones, que lo del tanga no le favorece nada. Me da arcadas"_.-hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia el carpintero, que él simplemente lo ignoro.- "_Va ser mejor que no me declare, no quiero confundirla y que me vea como un completo perdedor"_- suspiro.-_. "Debería decirle que me alegro de que alguien la quiera como yo"._- aunque en el fondo no quería, porque seguía sin admitirlo. La quería demasiado para dejarla escapar. –_Pero que estoy diciendo. _–Agito su cabeza para despejar esas estúpidas ideas de su cabeza.-_Este no soy yo. Yo no soy así. Soy Roronoa Zoro y seré el mejor espadachín del mundo. –_ dijo el para recordar de quien era en realidad y animarse un poco. No podía aceptarlo, era ilógico. El nunca había visto a Robín coquetear con Franky, como hacia ella con él o nunca había tenido situaciones incomodas y a la vez agradables con ella. Por ejemplo cuando se había vestido extremadamente sexy solo para él y por eso casi le ve desnudo en la enfermería.- _Pero…_-hizo una pausa y echo un pequeño suspiro.- _Puede que ella estuviese enamorado de Franky y no lo recordaba hasta que él se declaró o cuando Tashigi me beso._- ahora maldecía con furia a Tashigi por haberle besado. No quería que ella la besase, sino Robín. Era a quién quería besar. Llevaba 2 años sedientos por esos labios rosados y por la culpa de Tashigi, puede que ahora nunca pudiera saborearlo. Ahora cambio la mirada a una de enfado, que se podía ver una vena hinchada en su cuello.-_Cuando vuelva a ver a Tashigi juro que la corto en dos_.- dijo para sí mismo. Ahora de estar triste, estaba completamente furioso. No quería admitir que había perdido por nada en el mundo. Necesitaba a Robín. Prefería morir antes de que el chulito de playa se quedara con su chica. Ahora alzo la cabeza con expresión de furia y rabia en su rostro. Pero eso cambio de repente, cuando vio a Nami y Sanji que estaban delante de él. Delante de la vista de sus camaradas.

Nami apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubiales, mientras que el rodeaba su cuello con su brazo con dulzura. Nami tenía puesto al rededor de sus hombros la chaqueta de Sanji, porque con el frío que hacia parecía que era invierno y como Nami creía que no iban a tardar mucho en llegar no cogió nada para abrigar. Nami y Sanji estaban en su mundo, que ignoraban las estupideces que ahora mismo estaba haciendo Luffy (Chichon-man), Usopp, Franky y Brook por toda la cuidad. Ya que también no dejaban de comentar en voz baja cositas graciosas de los tortolitos. Ella cada vez se acorrucaba más en Sanji. Entre ellos había unas pequeñas risas y a menudo había una conexión en sus ojos entre ellos, al igual algunos pequeños besos en los labios que solo duraba unos pocos segundos y volvían a mirarse otra vez a los ojos. Pero en esos segundos se notaba todo lo que se querían y más. Sanji solo ponía los ojos de corazones a su navegante. Quien le iba a decir que el rubiales pervertido había cambiado por la peli naranja. Ya no iba detrás de ninguna mujer, como un loco que acaba de salir de un manicomio. Ni si quiera de Robín, por la cuenta que le debía. Solo se arrastraba por su navegante, que hora dirigía su corazó sabían que ellos dos iban a quedar juntos, al igual que Zoro acabaría con Robín. Pero ya no estaban muy seguros de ese final. Cuando vieron esa escena ninguno se sorprendió ni nada por el estilo. Solo fingieron de no haberlo visto.

Al verlos así de feliz Zoro volvió a la misma cara y posición que hace unos minutos. El estaba contento por ellos, pero ahora no podía demostrarlo, porque tenía sus propios problemas. En su mirada Zoro decía _**" Por que Robín y yo no podemos ser igual que Nami y el cocinilla." **_Ahora su mirada era más apagada y más fría que antes. Estaba hundido y humillado por todo lo que había pasado y por ser un completo cobarde por no haberle contado algunas cosas a Robín, cuando debía haberlo hecho.

Chopper estaba al lado de Zoro observándole y analizándole en silencio los gestos de Zoro, como si fuera un chequeo médico, pero el amor no era una enfermedad que se pusiera curar con medicamento y reposo como hacia él, cuándo curaba a Zoro de sus batallas contra la muerte. Chopper no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba en realidad. El no sabía que era enamorase, pero sabía lo duro que era perder a alguien querido. Pero se hacia una pequeña idea ,porque en el ambiente se olía un olor amargo y sin gana de seguir hacia delante. En ese momento el renito cayó en una hipótesis. Ya sabía lo que le pasaba en realidad así que tiro de la chaqueta de Zoro para animarle. Para Chopper, Zoro era su hermano mayor, que le protegía de todos los peligros del mundo y le cuidaba con mucho cariño, como un verdadero hermano mayor, súper cañón. (Después de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, podía ser modelo de bañadores.)

Chopper tiro un poco más fuerte de la chaqueta de Zoro para captar su atención, ya que antes no lo había conseguido. Zoro bajo la mirada a donde Chopper. Él tenía una cara de preocupación que era imposible no ver la preocupación del doctor. Zoro no pudo evitar entristecerse más, porque no podía evitar que la tristeza y la preocupación del renito fuesen causadas por su culpa. Así que le dedico su mejor sonrisa falsa que había soltado en su vida. Los dos se detuvieron en medio de la calle dejando a los demás que le adelantaran y siguiera sin ellos. Zoro se agacho de puntillas para ver mejor el rostro de Chopper y enseñarle su sonrisa falsa, indicándole que no le pasaba nada, pero no podía engañarle con esa sonrisa tan falsa. Chopper no era tonto, pero fingió haciéndose el inocente. Ellos empezaron hablar como siempre lo habían hecho entre el espadachín y el renito.

-¿Que te pasa Chopper?- dijo mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza del renito y le acariciaba con dulzura. El renito no contesto y se encogió de hombros.- Venga Chopper a mí me lo puedes contar.- dijo más confiado y con una media sonrisa.

- Es que… Zoro.- dijo con una voz muy triste y apagada. Pero cogió aire para seguir.- ¿Por qué estas tristes? ¿Es por Robín?- sorprendió a Zoro por la pregunta tan inocente y deductiva que acaba de soltar Chopper. Zoro iba a contarle una mentira para quitar sospechas, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Chopper le interrumpió.-Quiero la verdad.- dijo con una valentía y seriedad que ni el mismo no sabía dónde lo había sacado de ese cuerpecito tan pequeño y sabiendo que se estaba enfrentando al segundo más fuerte de la tripulación y que de un solo golpe le mataría. Zoro orgullosos de su hermanito, no pudo negarle su deseo y más cuando implicaba Robín. Ya que ellos dos siempre estaban juntos y se querían con locura. El varias veces tenía celos de Chopper, por los tratamientos especiales con Robín. Un ejemplo: siempre esos dos se bañaban juntos… eso le ponía súper celosos. Decidido contarle todo, pero no pudo evitar echarle una mirada maligna al renito que hizo retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás de terror.- Si… tu… quieres…- volvió a ser el mismo renito asustado de siempre. Zoro le salió una pequeña gota de sudor de anime en la nuca. Pero que le íbamos hacer.

Ahora decidido. Zoro comenzó hablar, mientras que los demás seguían hacia delante hasta que por fin los perdió de vista. Le daba igual si luego se perdía por el camino hacia la gala, como no tenía el cuerpo para fiesta ni nada por el estilo, le daba igual.- Escucha Chopper. Tú quieres a Robín. ¿No?- el renito asintió con una cara de duda a la pregunta del peliverde.- Pues yo también la quiero un montón. Creo que demasiado.- dijo el un tanto avergonzado y sonrojado, mientras se rascaba con una mano la nuca.

-Y por eso estas triste. Solo por qué quieres a Robín. Pues no lo entiendo. Yo la quiero mucho y no estoy triste por eso, sino todo lo contrario. Me gusta mucho cuando ella me abraza o me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me abraza, es como mi mamuchi.- dijo el con una gran sonrisa. Chopper se hacia el inocente, pero es que lo hacía también que parecía de verdad. El sonrojo apareció aún más fuerte en las mejillas de Zoro y algunos celos también, por lo que decía Chopper. Era solo un niño. Como explicárselo sin traumatizarle.

A Zoro se le encendió la bombilla. Ya sabia que hacer y decir.- No es por eso. Es que yo estoy enamorado de Robín. La quiero para mí solo. Al igual que Sanji quiera a Nami. ¿Lo entiendes?- lo dijo mas avergonzado. Él era muy cerrado para expresar sus sentimientos. Nunca habría imaginado tener esta conversación con alguien sobre este tema y menos con un renito. Esta situación le parecía estúpida y mas estupido se sentía el , en esa situación.

-Biennnnn.- dio un gran brinco Chopper de alegría, por saber esa noticia. Era tan feliz que dejo de disimular. Era el auténtico Chopper. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero quería asegurarse. Es que Chopper es el fan numero uno de ZoRo desde hace tiempo, pero lo mantenía en secreto. Es más fan que todos nosotros juntos. Zoro le perecía muy sospechoso la reacción del renito. ¿A qué venia ese brinco de alegría? Aqui había gato encerrado o mejor dicho renito encerrado. QUE MAL: P el elevo una ceja de duda.

- ¿Por qué esa reacción, Chopper? -Dijo con una cara y voz dudosa. El detuvo su baila tan rarito de felicidad, que hacia algunas veces.

- Nada, nada cosas mías.-elevando las manos, disimulando lo ocurrido y ocultar su secreto.

-Pero…- él adopto una cara más fría y seria. El renito creía que eso era una buena noticia. Admitir un sentimiento hacia la arqueóloga. Era un gran paso para él, pensaba Chopper. Pero sentía que estaba completamente confundido.- Robín está enamorada de Franky y lo sé porque en esta misma tarde, después de lo de Tashigi.- hizo una pausa para coger valor y decir esas palabras que se le estaban haciendo un nudo en la garganta.- El aprovecho la oportunidad para expresar lo que el sentía por ella y ella le correspondió. Dijo que le quería.-e puso de pie y apretó sus puños con fuerza al igual que su mandíbula, intentando contener el llanto que tanto lleva aguantando. Pero Zoro se compuso. El no era de llorar, por una derrota.- He perdido a Robín y eso me ha hecho polvo. – no pudo evitar decirlo con una voz de desesperación. El miro, el cuerpo paralizado y pálido de su hermanito reno.

Chopper al fin reacciono y lo primero que dijo fue-¡QQUUUUEEEEE…..!- dijo Chopper recionando por las ultimas frases del peliverde. El comenzó a llorar y a llorar que parecía las cataratas del Niagara y con las manos como el cuadro del Grito.

Zoro volvió a bajar la mirada para ver la cara de desesperación de Chopper.- ¿Qué pasa, Chopper?- frunciendo el ceño y un rostro severo.- ¿Que me ocultas?- decidió sacarle a la fuerza su secreto.

Chopper tenía que confesar, no porque Zoro sospechara de él, sino por la mirada tan intimidadora que le estaba echando a Chopper, le daba mucho miedo. Era la famosísima mirada de Roronoa Zoro.

Chopper comenzó a soltar. No tenía otra opción. – Bueno...- el bajo la mirada hasta el suelo. Él decía entre pausas y avergonzado de lo que iba decir.- Cuando nos reencontramos hace unos días. Pues Usopp, Luffy, Brook, Sanji y yo nos reunimos en esa noche en el acuario y apostamos de quien se enamoraría Robín y Nami y el que perdiera tenía que darle el prostre de un mes al ganador.- ahora trago saliva y elevo a mirada. Zoro pasó de una cara deprimida y fría a una enfadada y ardiente. Echaba fuego por los ojos y al su alrededor se veía una aura muy oscura. Estaba cabreado y enojado.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Zoro con los diente de tiburón y llegando a la erupción máxima, mientras apretaba los puños con mas fuerza. Se iba a lastimar el solo como siguiera así. Por lo menos ahora entendía por qué Sanji le dio esos consejos, para conquistar a Robín. Cuando volviera a ver al cocinillas le iba a matar.

Chopper comenzó a retroceder hasta salir corriendo por el camino que habían tomado sus camaradas. El parecía una fiera, un animal intentando alcázar a su presa. Chopper corría lo más rápido que le permitía sus piernas. Algunas veces miraba hacia tras para mirar la ventaja que tenía pero era mucho peor, le pisaba los pies o pezuñas… lo que sea. Pero cada vez recortaba terreno.

-No me mates Zoro.- gritando de terror.- Yo aposté por ti. – sacaba el fan que es Chopper por la pareja ZoRo. Pero no se detenía, ni si quiera lo escucho. Solo lo ignoro. Cada vez se aproximaba más él. No tenía salvación el renito.- Luffy apostó que Robín se quedaría con Brook y Usopp apostó que se quedaría con el.- dijo el creyendo que le tranquilizaría, pero eso empeoro la situación. Ahora quería matar a los demás que habían colaborado en esa estúpida apuesta y mas a Luffy. Aquí se le ocurre apostar por Brook, no tenía ninguna lógica, ya que era todo hueso y otras cosas más.

Ahora Zoro era el apocalipsis, que aumento la velocidad, para pillarle. No sabían dónde estaban, pero le sonaba el lugar, pero no sabía de qué. Los dos se habían perdido. Zoro estaba ya muy pero que muy cerca de Chopper que ya no tenía salvación que se a balanceo hacia él, pero de repente Chopper hizo un giro brusco en lo que parecía una esquina. Funciono para Chopper, pero para Zoro no. Él se cayó al suelo y se llevó a alguien por delante. A él no le dolió el impacto, fue lo contrario. Su cabeza había caído en algo muy suave y blandito. Normal había caído encima de alguien.

Zoro elevo la mirada y miro todos los lados buscando a Chopper, mientras decía.-Haber donde miras. Idio…- lo dijo sin mirar la cara de la persona que había tirado con él, pero se arrepintió en seguida de haber dicho esas palabras, cuando vio quien era.-¡ROBÍN!- sus ojos estaban en órbita. Así si es. Su cabeza había aterrizado en los pechos de Robín.

Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y las manos del peliverde apoyadas en el suelo cerca del rostro y de la máscara violeta de Robín. Iba preciosa. No tenía ninguna queja de lo hermosa que iba, bueno si una. Era de porque iba maquillada. Si ella es hermosa sin maquillaje. Era una cosa que él nunca entendería de las mujeres. Por suerte no había nadie en esa la cuidad y no podían ver esa escena. Zoro hundido en los ojos de Robín y la respiración agitada. Era una oportunidad única para besarla, pero no podía. El corazón de Robín pertenecía a otra persona . Aunque esa persona era un cyborg y se llamara Franky. Aunque le costara admitirlo no podía entrometerse y mira que tenía unas ganas de entrometerse entre esos dos para que Robín fuera otra vez suya, si alguna vez había sido suya. Pero no podía hacerlo, por ella. Tenía que dejarla marchar, aunque le doliera en el fondo.

Zoro de un brinco se puso de pie y se sacudió todo su traje, pasando que Robín estaba tirada en el suelo dolorida por el impacto y más en los pechos. Robín se incorporó e hizo lo mismo que Zoro. El echo un vistazo el vestido de Robín, pero solo fueron unos segundos.

(Haber yo os voy a dar una idea de cómo va vestida, pero si no os gusta podéis imaginaros el vestido de Robín. Aquí la imaginación es libre y gratis.)

Era un vestido de color negro, muy ajustado que sobre saltaba sus caderas y sus pechos. El vestido llegaba hasta el suelo con un corte a la izquierda que llegaba de abajo hasta llegara las pantorrillas de Robín dejando una pierna al aire. Solo lo que le sujetaba el vestido era dos tirantes que se unían alrededor de su cuello dejando la espalda totalmente a la vista de todo el mundo. Y con un escote bestial que no dejaba paso a la imaginación. Y en su pecho había incrustaciones de piedrecitas brillantes.

Zoro dio la espalda a Robín con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de enfado, pero le delato el rojo de sus mejillas. Ella echo una pequeña carcajada al aire, que hizo que Zoro se sonrojara más.

-Zoro si estás buscando a Chopper está escondido detrás de esa fuente.-ella señalo con un dedo. Allí estaba Chopper escondido. Zoro se sorprendió. Era como si le hubiera leído la mente. Él era como un libro abierto. No podía ocultarle nada y menos engañarla.

Zoro sin decir ni gracias se aproximó a Chopper con unos pasos muy fieros e intimidantes. Chopper corrió hacia Robín con algo en la mano y salto para que ella le abrazase y poder salvarse del peliverde, que parecía ahora pelirrojo. El no tuvo otra opción que mirar a Robín. El renito hundió su cara en el pecho de ella intentando cesar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ya doctor. Seguro que Zoro no quería asustarte. ¿Verdad Zoro?-le guiño un ojo.

-"Porque aun sigues coqueteando conmigo. Esta mujer es rara. "En realidad es lo que quería. - volteo la cabeza, para que ella no viera su sonrojo.

- Bueno. Zoro anda pídele perdon Chopper y tu igual, eh.- lo dijo con una sonrisa al final.

- Lo siento Zoro. No volveré hacerlo.- Chopper bajo de Robín.

-Yo no quiero pedirle perdón a Chopper.- como si fuera un crió. Negando a la petición de ella y asustando a Chopper con su mirada.

Chopper se entristeció por haber decepcionado a su hermano mayor, pero de repente le ocurrió una locura que podía funcionar. Chopper desde hace un buen rato tenia la rosa que se le había caído a Zoro de su bolsillo y sin pensárselo se la dio a Robín. Ella la acepto encantada y la olió su aroma.

-Que rosa tan preciosa. – Volvió a oler su aroma.-Gracias, me encanta.- le dio un beso a Chopper en la mejilla. Zoro volteo la cabeza y vio el beso de Robín y su rosa y puso una cara de impacto. Aumento su sonrojo y tenia una cara de embobado al ver la cara de Robín al oler el aroma de la rosa.- En serio. Gracias Chopper. ¿Pero porque me la das a mí?- puso una cara de duda.

- No es mía.- dijo inocentemente.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces de quien es?

- Es de Zoro. Te la quería dar a ti, pero como es tan tímido, que no sabía cómo dártela.- hizo una pausa.-Sabes que Zoro está en….- Zoro tapó la boca al renito antes de que dijera su secreto. Le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente.

- A quiere referirse Chopper.

- ¿Que… quieres decir… mujer?- Dijo tímidamente y balbuceando. E intentando disimular el sonrojo.

- A que estas…- dijo intentando sacar alguna información.

- A eso. Que estoy… ansioso por llegar a la gala y… bailar… toda la noche.- no se le ocurría otra escusa mejor que esa. Si todos saben que a él no le gusta bailar. Le da vergüenza, porque no sabe bailar. Estaba avergonzado por su estupidez.

- Que yo recuerde a ti no te gusta bailar. Mejor dicho lo evitas a toda costa, porque no sabes bailar.- dijo con una mano el su barbilla.

Zoro puso una cara de sorprendido.-"Recuerda eso y no recordar lo que paso cuando nos reencontramos. Sería mi vida mucho más fácil." Bueno las personas cambian con el tiempo.- dijo un tono de voz un tanto burlona y tranquila.

-Sí, pero Luffy creo que nunca cambiara aunque pasara un millón de año. Seguirá haciendo sus bromas de Chichon- Man. Usopp seguirá contando sus mentiras y Brook nunca aprenderá que no hay que pedir la ropa interior a las chicas.- los dos rieron fuertemente. Zoro no podía evitarlo, ella tenía razón y ver la risa de Robín le animaba a reír. Los dos pararon de reír. Zoro ya no tenía esa cara apagada de antes. Aunque no estuviesen juntos en el camino, algunas veces se cruzarían como ahora. Solo una sonrisa suya bastaba para dejar atrás sus penas. Ella volteo la mirada hacia la fuente.- Estas es la plaza que nos atacó esos piratas ayer. No Me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Seguro que no me di cuenta, por que no dejaba de llorar. – Zoro se entristeció. Era por su culpa que esa noche estuviese triste y ahora él lo estaba pagando con la misma moneda.

Zoro ya sabía por qué le sonaba tanto este lugar.-"_se lo he hecho pasar muy mal desde lo del accidente. Soy un completo idiota." _Si.-dijo como afirmándolo.-No me había dado cuenta. Le distes una paliza. _"Por qué me estoy comportando así."_

_-_ Porque tenía a mi lado al mejor espadachín del mundo, que me protegía en todo momento.- Zoro sonrojado e intentado deshacerse el nudo de la garganta para responderla, pero estaba tan nervioso que eso era imposible, mientras que ella andaba hasta estar enfrente de el.-Toma, Zoro.- ella entregando la rosa. Zoro la cogió con la mano que tenía libre, pero un tanto dudoso y confuso.

- ¿Por qué me la devuelve? Si es para ti.- dijo devolviéndole la rosa, ya que ese alago necesitaba una recompensa, pero Robín lo negó.

-Lo sé. Pero quiero que me la des tú en persona y no el doctor.- se acercó más a él y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla.

Zoro quedó paralizado y sonrojo mientras con una mano restregaba la mejilla donde le había dado el beso.- ¿Porque me has dado un beso?- dijo un tanto confundido.

-Y ¿Porque no puedo darte un beso?- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

- VALE YA DE JUGAR CONMIGO, MUJER. SE QUE ESTAS ENAMORADA DE FRANKY. ASI QUE VE A BESAR A TU CYBORG.- dijo furioso y tapándose la boca con una mano. Se le había escapado eso.

- Y por qué crees eso.- en ese momento pico.- Nos vistes en el pasillo.- el asintió con mucho esfuerzo y dolor.- Zoro te equivocas. No es lo que tú crees… déjame explicarte...-iba a explicárselo pero la interrumpió.

- Pase por ahí, para darte una explicación y que me perdonaras, pero que me encuentro. A ti con ese chulito de playa declarándote y a ti decir que le querías. Yo creo que es más que suficiente. -Le dio la espalda. Estaba muy frustrado.

-Sí.

- Lo ves. –lo dijo con aire de tener razón, mientras giro un poco la cabeza y luego apartarla.

- Pero como amigo. – Zoro se quedó confuso. Se había perdido importante que debería saber. Él se giró para verla mejor y dejarla seguir con su explicación, para sacarle ya de dudas.- Después de lo de Tashigi. El me confesó lo que sentía por mi.- él no podía seguir oyendo eso. Cada palabra que soltaba ella era como una puñalada en el corazón. Él quería que acabara la explicación y salir corriendo, ya que se imaginaba ya la siguiente frase, pero…-, pero yo no le correspondí, porque yo solo le tengo aprecio al igual que todos vosotros. Sois mi única familia.- intento mantenerse seria y fría como siempre. Pero era muy difícil.- Eso es lo que paso. El parecía estar bien, pero sé que en eso era una máscara y que el realmente lo está pasando mal.- con un tono triste hacia el carpintero. Zoro sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía Franky. El dolor de ser rechazado. Lo sabía porque hace menos de 5 minuto lo había experimentado.- Ya sabes la verdad. –coloco las manos en su escote.- Yo no le quiero.-bajo la cabeza.

Zoro se aproximaba hacia ella, pero antes dejo a Chopper apoyado en la fuente. Ella no hizo nada, ni se movió. No percato de que Zoro se estaba acercando a ella lentamente. El parecía sediento y andaban como si alguien le controlara. Zoro estaba frente a ella. Robín noto su presencia. No quería que le viera así.- Zoro no te acerques, por favor.- dijo con una voz temblorosa, pero ella no opuso resistencia. El aparto un cacho de mechón de pelo de la cara de Robín y lo coloco con delicadeza detrás de su oreja. El corazón de Robín iba a mil por hora por tener tan cerca el cuerpo del espadachín.

(Quería daros un consejo. Si en este momento estáis leyendo este punto de la historia. Leer esta parte, mientras escucháis la canción: El Perdedor- Enrique Iglesia. Queda mucho mas romántico y mas bonito. Lo dijo por que sin queree sonó la canción y mientras lo escribía me di cuenta que quedo genial. Es una canción preciosa ,pero si queréis. Solo es un consejo.)

Zoro coloco una mano en la barbilla de Robín y elevo su cara, para ver sus ojos azules que estaban húmedos a punto de llorar, pero ella intentaba evitar la salida de esas lagrimas.- Lo siento, Robín, por ser un completo idiota. Creí que me odiabas por ocultarte cosas, haber sido tan distante contigo y otras cosas. Robín. Cuando te vi con Franky y oí esas palabras me sentí como un perdedor. Me llene de rabia y fui corriendo al gimnasio y empecé a destrozar todo lo que había por el medio. Estaba descontrolado. Solo me había pasado una vez y fue porque te atacaron. Fue ese tío que decía ser un Dios. Porque creía que te había perdido.- hecho una media sonrisa.- Robín, yo... -Dijo tímidamente que empezó a sudar pero cogió aire y sin pensárselo lo soltó.- Yo te quiero Nico Robín.- si esas palabras salieron de los labios del espadachín. Él se apartó, para ver la cara de shock de Robín.- Ahora mismo yo tengo un sueño al igual que tú. Solo te pido una cosa y espero que puedas cumplirla, por mí. Pero me lo tienes que prometer antes.- ella imaginaba muchas cosas y la principal era que estuviesen juntos. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba impaciente por saber la siguiente frase que saliese de los labios perfectos del espadachín. ¿Qué podía ser? Pero no fue así.- Quiero que te alejes de mí.- esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Robín. Él lo estaba pasando fatal, por decir esas palabras tan dura de sus labios. Pero sentía que era su obligación ya que la quería tanto y quería protegerla.- Mi sueño es muy peligros y temo que te hagan daño por mi culpa. Y si eso llega a pasar no me lo perdonaría nunca. Sé que parezco un completo idiota declarándome aquí y luego pedirte que te vayas de mi lado.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Pero quería decirte lo que siento por ti y lo que he tenido que pasar estos dos años sin ti. Ahora lo sabes y te entregó mi corazón. Haz lo que quieras él. Como si lo rechazas y te vas ahora corriendo a los brazos de Franky o lo que quieras. Solo quiero que sepas, que eres la primera persona que he amado y que te quiero hasta enloquecer. Eres una persona muy importante para mí y bueno esto no se me da bien, pero quiero que te alejes de mi por tu bien y porque te quiero- él se apartó de ella y se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda y unos segundos para dejarla pensar, antes de comienza andar hacia delante y no mirar hacia atrás.

El suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia Chopper, pero detuvo su andar cuando oyó las palabras que salía de los labios se ella, que eran como un murmuró tímido, pero a la vez sincero.-No lo entiendo, porque me dices esos. No puedes entregarme tu corazón y decirme por las buenas que me aparte de ti, para no ponerme en peligro. - ella ando despacio, hasta estar en frente de su amado, pero con la cabeza agachada.- No sé cómo no te has dado cuenta. Habrás perdido la capacidad de ver por tu ojo izquierdo, pero hasta un ciego se hubiera dado cuenta. Hasta chopper se ha dado cuenta. – elevo el tono de voz.

- Yo...- le interrumpió. Ella le abofeteo en la mejilla izquierda dejándole las marcas de su mano izquierda en su rostro. El ni se movió ni nada, le parecía justo que le diera esa bofetada.

Ella rápidamente levantó la cabeza y el pudo ver unas pequeñas lágrimas que le salia de sus ojos azules. Que le enternecio. -Aunque haya perdido la memoria. Yo te recordaba desde el primer momento que te vi en la cubierta. Cuando me agarraste entre tus brazos, para que no hiciese una locura y me dijiste esas palabras que no sé cómo me tranquilizaron por completo.

**Flashback (capitulo 4).**

Robín corría por toda la cubierta ágilmente de un lado para otro esquivando a Chopper y a Franky. Zoro aprovecho de que Robín estaba distraída y con gran rapidez y sigilo se puso delante de Robín. Ella no se dio cuenta de que se iba a chocar con Zoro. Ella choco con el pecho de Zoro, pero antes de que hiciese contacto con el suelo, Zoro la cogió de la muñeca y tiro hacia él, para atraerla y abrazarla. Zoro la abrazo con dulzura y fuerza para que no se la volviera escapar.

-Zoro: Chopper, Franky ¿A qué viene tanta persecución? Estas bien.- mienta miraba fijamente los ojos azules de Robín.

Chopper le iba a responder a Zoro y explicarle lo que había pasado, pero fue interrumpido por Robín que empezó a moverse bruscamente.

-Robín: ¡Suéltame! Déjame en paz. Te he dicho que me sueltes.- intentado escapar de los brazos de Zoro.

-Zoro: ¿Pero qué te pasa Robín? Es que no me reconocer- intentado que no se escapara de él.

-Robín: No sé quién eres y no sé por qué me llamas Robín. Suéltame. Digo que me sueltes. Idiota.

Zoro y los demás estaban confundidos por lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes. Y más por lo que acababa de decir Robín. No era normal esa actitud en Robín, era como si no reconociera a ninguno.

-Zoro: No, no te voy a soltar, ni ahora ni nunca, hasta que no sepamos lo que te pasa.- con una voz tranquilizante. Que hizo que Robín se tranquilizase.

-Robín: Por favor suéltame, por fa…-Robín se desmayó, pero Zoro la cogió en brazos y puedo sujetarla.

-Zoro: Robín ¿Qué te pasa?- ella se fijó en sus labios, como decía esas palabras de preocupación.

**Fin del flashback.**

- Zoro te quiero y me da igual esperar toda mi vida o superar cualquier peligro para que estemos juntos.- ella hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Zoro, mientras caía unas lágrimas por sus ojos. El la abrazo muy fuerte para que nunca se escapara.

- Esto es lo que me gusta de ti. Sé que me esperaras y por eso tú me das fuerza para ganar a Ojo de Halcón.- los dos se quedaron abrazados en silencio unos minutos en silencio. Ella al final dejo de llorar y se tranquilizó. Estaba contenta por saber que su espadachín de color verde le correspondía. Y él era feliz porque sabía que ella le esperaría hasta cumplir su sueño y que le apoyaría hasta el final.

Ella se apartó de el.-Lo siento por verme así. No es normal en mi.- dijo un tanto avergonzada, pero con una gran sonrisa.

El echo un media sonrisa a ella.- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Me gustas más cuando esta indefensa.

- ¿Por qué?-dijo un tanto dudoso y juguetón.

-Porque así podre salvarte y cogerte en brazos. Y no soltarte hasta que no estés a salvo.- la cogió en brazos. Ella rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Zoro.

- Pues no me sueltes nunca.- dijo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Él quería hacerla reír así que sin venir a cuento dijo una tontería.-Entonces si me recordabas todo este tiempo, porque me has hecho pasar tanta vergüenza.- dijo el elevando la voz.

- Porque me gusta más cuando tienes celos o estas sonrojado como ahora.

Zoro gruño.- Eso no es ninguna excusa, mujer.- volvió a gruñir.

Ella profundizo más ese agarre.- Por qué no sabía si me quería, como yo te quiero a ti y quería estar segura que no me habías cambiado en estos dos años. Como tú has dicho hace un rato. Las personas cambian y quería estar segura de recordar como eras y que sólo fueras mio. – el la bajo cuidadosamente. Ella hundió la cabeza en el hombro del peliverde.

Zoro trago saliva y rodeo la cintura de Robín con sus brazos atrayéndola más y colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.- Lo de Tashigi…- dijo con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento estaba arrebatador con ese gesto en su cara.

-No sigas. Lo se todos sobre Tashigi y tu amiga Kuina.-Zoro abrió los ojos como de sorpresa.- utilice mis poderes para oír lo que estabais hablando Sanji y tú. Y oí todo. Lo siento.- ella apretó con mas fuerza a Zoro, profundizando más el abrazo y saliéndole unas pequeñas lagrimas.

Zoro la aparto y la cogió de la barbilla y la elevo para que el pudiera ver sus rostro hermoso y sus ojos azules claritos.- Eh no llores, no me gustan las mujeres lloronas. Y sé que tú no eres de esas. Es mi culpa. Te tenía que haberte contado algunas cosas antes, pero tenía miedo de que si te lo decía me vieras como un débil y que te fuera con Franky. Y que te perdiera y ser un perdedor.- ella noto la tristeza de Zoro, por perderla. Pero ella solo era suya. Ceso sus lágrimas y volvió a componerse.

El se acercan peligrosamente a sus labio. Tenia sed y sólo sus labio podías tranquilizar esa sed. Pero Robín le detuvo antes de que siguiera el camino.- Te quiero un montón, pero vayamos despacio. Creo que hoy hemos soportados muchos acontecimiento de lo habitual.- el solo asintió. Quería besarla , pero ella tenia razón como siempre. Para que ir rápido si tenían toda la vida , pero el impulso de Zoro de besarla seguía aumentando.

Ella se soltó del abrazo del peliverde. Y se dirigió hacia Chopper pasando por su lado. Pero la freno en seco cogiéndola de la muñeca y tirándola hacia atrás. Parecía que iba a caer al suelo, pero Zoro la cogió con una mano en la nuca y la otra en su cintura.- Lo siento Robín, pero has sacado el animal que hace tiempo tenía que haber saboreado esos labios. Además tenemos que acabar con el entrenamiento de hoy.- lo dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Antes de que ella pudieron reaccionar la beso esos labios tan deseados y dulce. Mientras la besaba el la ponía los pies en el suelo incorporándola, hasta tener solo una mano en la cintura. Ella no puso ninguna resistencia, fue igual que el día que se reencontraron. El beso era tan dulce y profundo que no necesitaban palabras. Los dos finalizaron el beso a falta de aire. Los dos estaban súper rojos pero a la vez satisfechos, porque no le habían interrumpido nadie, ya que Chopper estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Y podían darse ese beso que tanto deseaban nos días desde hace tiempo. Ya no tenían nada de envidiar de Nami y Sanji.

Él se apartó de Robín y le susurró al oído.- Que te parece si nos saltamos la gala y nos vamos al Sunny. Tú y yo solo.- lo dijo con un tono sexual. Ya nos imaginamos por qué.

Robín había olvidado por completo lo de la gala. Si no llega a decir nada Zoro se hubiera ido al Sunny con él sin dudarlo. Ella le dio un pequeño pellizco en la nariz con una sonrisa.- No podemos. Somos los invitados especiales y sospecharían si no vamos. – Zoro hecho un puchero, pero luego le volvió a darla razón.

El cogió la rosa y se la dio muy confiado y seguro. Ya no tenía ni dudas ni tristeza, nada solo Nico Robín. Ella había cambiado su mundo.-. Ya que no podemos faltar.- hizo una pausa.-Robín acepta esta rosa, porque quiero que seas mi pareja para la gala.- ella se sorprendió a la petición del peliverde.

Ella acepto la rosa y miro a Zoro a los ojos con dulzura. Era como un niño de 11 años pidiendo por primera vez salir a alguien. Era muy tierno.- Eres una ternura. – él se sonrojo y veía que eso era un sí, pero….- Pero con una condición.- dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona. Zoro abrió los ojos dudando ahora un poco.

-¿Cuál?

- ¿Quiero que me reserves un baile contigo?

En ese momento Zoro se hubiera negado en rotundo, pero era una situación diferente. Ahora estaba muy contento para decirle que no y menos a la persona que amaba. – De acuerdo, pero que sepas que yo no sé bailar.

Ella sonrió y de repente Zoro le cogió de la cintura y le elevo dándole una vuelta y colocarla en el suelo con delicadeza. Ella volvió a sonreírle y se aparato un minuto de el para colocarse el vestido tan ajustado.

-¿Qué haces con el vestido? Que te van a ver desnuda.- dijo el alarmado y gritando.

- Me estoy colocando el vestido, tontorrón. No queremos que nadie me vea desnuda. ¿No?-dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

Zoro se sonrojo a la provocación de Robín.- NO. Ahora solo eres mía y no quiero que ningún hombre te toque o te ataque. Nada. Porque si no me lo cargo.- lo dijo acercándose a su rostro un tono amenazante.

-Vale, pero yo no quiero que ninguna mujer te bese ni toque tu torso ni nada. Por qué te matare aunque seas mi novio.- dijo, mientras rodeo el cuello del espadachín con sus brazos. Zoro se quedó paralizado al oír esas palabras, ni se percató de que ella la estaba abrazando. Si "MI NOVIO". Esas palabras se le quedarían en su menta para siempre. Ahora no tenía duda. Lo había conseguido. Era suya, por fin. Ya le daba igual si Franky intentara ligar con ella, porque ahora sabía que le correspondía.

- En serio… Robín... Ahora…- trago saliva. No le salía las palabras de la emociones nuevas que estaban sintiendo en ese mismo momento.- Somos pareja.- dijo un tanto vergonzoso y balbuceando. Ella sólo asintió, por la timidez del joven.

-¿Lo dudas, Espadachín?- dijo con una voz sexual, mientras se acercaba a sus labios lentamente.

-No…, pero. -Fue interrumpido.

Robín le beso en los dulces labios del peliverde, sin compasión cerrando el contrato que acababa de hacer con su novio y respondiendo a su duda. Zoro tenía los ojos en órbita, pero a los pocos segundos los cerró, para profundizar ese beso dulce y apasionado. Era la primera vez que alguien le sorprendía, pero no le importaba si esa sorpresa era un beso de su arqueóloga, que había descifrado su corazón hasta tenerle loco. Él se separó de ella por falta de aire. Sin decir nada ella le cogió de la mano y le indico el camino hacia la gala, ya que por casualidad habían ido por la dirección correcta. Al final Chopper había ganado la apuesta y tendría dulces durante unos meses.

Zoro y Robín iba como la pareja perfecta. Los dos estaban aliviados de por fin contar lo que sentía, por el uno por el otro, Pero en ese beso a Robín le vino a la mente una pequeña duda que hacía tiempo tenía en su mente, pero con tantas cosas que había pasado se le había olvidado hasta ahora.

-Zoro.-susurro. El bajo la mirada hacia los ojos azules que tanto le encantaban. Pero ella miraba hacia el frente, con un rosto apagado. El no pudo evitar poner una cara de preocupación por su amada.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo con una voz dulce y profunda que cualquier chica se hubiera derretido, pero ella no.

- Bueno.-dijo volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado, para no encontrase con la mirada del peliverde. Ahora dijo una voz severa y un tanto triste.- ¿Tú estás enamorado de cómo soy ahora? O ¿de la antigua yo?- ella tenía la duda de que si él estaba enamorado de la nueva Robín, que no se acordaba de cómo era , ni de su pasado o de la antigua chica que tenía un pasado oscuro y doloroso, que pocas personas sabían. Era muy importante saber esa respuesta.

El soltó la mano de Robín. Ella se detuvo cuando soltó la mano de Zoro. El camino delante de ella hasta estar separados por 3 metros delante de ella. El cruzo los brazos como hacia siempre y pensó con conciencia las palabras exactas para que no cometer ninguna equivocación, ni error.- Escucha Robín.- bajo la cabeza en el suelo y libero sus brazos para dejarlos libre.- Cuando te llevaron a Ennie Lobby y te vi llorar y gritar de que querías vivir. En ese momento vi a la verdadera Nico Robín.- ella lo recordaba. El prosiguió.-Cuando por fin te rescatamos cambiaste totalmente. Eras más abierta y cariñosa con nosotros. Y yo empecé a sentir algo por ti, pero yo lo ignoraba, porque creía que el amor era de débiles e idiotas.- tenía los ojos perdidos en el cielo, mientras recodaba.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- preguntó ella. Él se dio la media vuelta y se colocó delante de ella frente a frente.

- Cuando nos separamos. Sentía mucha frustración, por no haberte dicho lo que sentía.- hizo una pequeña pausa y le coloco un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.- No dejaba de pensar en ti. Cada minuto que pasaba te añoraba más. Así paso que sin querer mientras entrenaba me alcanzo en el ojo izquierdo y me hizo esta cicatriz. Solo porque me acorde de ti en ese instante. Y recibí una gran bronca de parte de Ojo de Halcón.

Ella puso una mano en el ojo cicatrizado de Zoro.-Lo siento. Aunque no lo creas estas muy sexy con esa cicatriz.- el sonrió.

-No lo sientas. Aunque no lo creas era a la primera persona que recordaba cuando me levanta y tenía unas ganas de verte en mi cama. Al lado mío mientras te abrazaba. Así que decidí cambiar y ser el hombro que estuviese en tu destino.- puso una mano en la mejilla.- Robín escucha. Tú habrás perdido la memoria, pero sigues siendo la misma persona que se coló en nuestro barco y se auto-invito a nuestra tripulación. No has cambiado en nada.- le dio un beso en la frente.- Así que la respuesta de esa pregunta es. Que quiero a la Nico Robín del pasado, presente y futuro. El único a quien has cambiado ha sido a mí. Tú sigues siendo la misma persona que me enamore, sigo enamorado y siempre amare.- que tierno.

Ella sonrió y le abrazo con fuerza que fue correspondido. Estuvieron así durante tres minutos. Robín se apartó de él y le miro con una cara de duda.

-Zoro. Tú no tienes la sensación de que se nos olvida algo.- dijo ella un tanto confundida y dudosa. He intentando averiguar por que tenía esa sensación.

- Que yo sepa estamos todos. Verdad Chopper.- los dos se giraron y vieron de que chopper no estaba.

- CHOPPER.- dijo unísono

Se habían olvidado a Chopper en el suelo inconsciente. Pobrecito renito. Robín quería salir corriendo donde Chopper ,pero no podía por sus tacones. Que podía hacer Zoro. No podía dejar a su novia allí y no podía dejar a su hermanito pequeño. Ella sintió la angustia de Zoro así que ella misma le tenia que ayudar.

- Ve a por Chopper. No te preocupes yo iré a la gala. Vale. - le puso una mano en la mejilla. Tenia que aprender a compartir al espadachín con los demás , pero ella tenia un ticket muy especial.

- Vale. Nos reunimos allí. Ten cuidado.- le dio un beso en la mano que es a tocando su rostro. Zoro comenzó a correr lo mas rápido posible , para volver con ella.

Mientras corría ella grito a los cuatro viento.-TE QUIERO MI ESPADACHÍN VERDE.- y se marcho hacia la gala.

¿ Que pasará?

Continuará...

_**Bueno intentare subir el próximo cuando pueda. Es que si os contara lo que me ha pasado este mes haría un una historia muy rara que me llamarías loca. Bss dejarme muchos review.**_


End file.
